Mission Impossible
by Antocyane
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même, je n'ai pas fait dans la subtilité! Mais pas de protocole fantôme ici. Rating M, yaoi. Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

****Hello cher ami lecteur!

Voilà ma nouvelle fic! Le titre parle de lui même mais promis, pas de protocole fantôme dans cette histoire!

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers Gundam ne sont évidemment pas à moi! Ce que j'en ai fait ici oui.

Rating: M! Yaoi et langage débridé. Âme sensible s'abstenir.

J'espère que ça vous plaira§

Chapitre 1: Prélude. Je vous laisse découvrir... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

Un puissant arôme, montant en volutes cendrées vers le plafond, se dégageait de la tasse posée sur le bureau. Il s'en empara et prit une gorgée, grimaçant un peu sous la chaleur et l'intensité du liquide noir. Un arabica. Brûlant. Corsé. Épicé. En dose XXL.

Juste ce qu'il aimait. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Avant une nuit qui s'annonçait longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part, dans la nuit<strong>

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble sans difficulté. Pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ? Une apparence respectable, des façades de bureaux et même quelques étages d'habitations, vers le haut de la tour. Un quartier dynamique le jour, pas loin du centre d'affaires. Une activité qui disparaissait le soir, quand les lumières des bureaux s'éteignaient peu à peu.

Pas un bruit dans la cage d'escaliers. Son intérêt se situait au niveau du 12ème étage. Pourtant, il grimpa jusqu'au treizième. Un simple code d'accès et il pénétra dans les bureaux de la Mondiale.

Mondiale photocopie.

Une enseigne banale, des bureaux vides, sans surveillance. Rien de spécial à voler. A moins de vouloir piquer un photocopieur-scanneur-imprimante-relieur-agrafeur de la mort qui tue, jolie bête d'au moins 90 Kg. Beaucoup de mal pour peu de fric. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés lorsqu'ils avaient préféré dédier le budget surveillance à la salle de pause.

_Dieu bénisse les branleurs._

Mais peu lui importait.

Il avait un objectif et celui-ci se trouvait précisément un étage en dessous.

Des bureaux bien plus intéressants.

Et bien mieux surveillés.

Un lecteur de carte à puce avec code personnel pour l'accès par les escaliers. La même chose par l'ascenseur.

Des vitres blindées. Un détail facile à reconnaître : elles n'étaient jamais ouvertes et avaient un petit reflet gris-vert au soleil.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, un gardien 24h/24.

Armé, cela allait sans dire.

Duo sourit.

Un niveau 3 selon sa classification personnelle. Sachant que l'échelle allant de 1 à 5, c'était plutôt dans la moyenne. Pas de quoi l'effrayer. Il avait eu un niveau 0 une fois…Il en riait encore !

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il consulta sa montre.

01h48. Il était dans les temps, ni plus ni moins.

Dans le noir, il se dirigea jusqu'au bout du couloir et repéra la grille d'aération. Sortant son mini tournevis du petit sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière, il défit rapidement les boulons et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Comme prévu, si l'orifice d'entrée était un peu étroit, celui-ci s'élargissait très vite et rejoignait le tunnel principal d'aération qui desservait tout l'immeuble.

_La clim… L'invention du siècle !_

Il remit la grille en place et, grimpant habilement sur le bureau puis sur une étagère, parvint jusqu'au faux plafond dont il souleva une dalle sans problème.

En équilibre sur les barres métalliques, il se faufila malgré l'étroitesse du lieu avec adresse jusqu'à l'ouverture principale et entreprit de descendre silencieusement dans le tunnel, se retenant à la glissante paroi en inox du bout des semelles.

Suivant la même procédure que précédemment, il parvint jusqu'au bureau de Maitre Mancino, PDG du groupe, un étage en dessous.

Un vaste bureau. Du cuir. Des bois précieux. Une machine à café personnelle. Des affiches, vantant sans doute les mérites de l'entreprise.

Prônant des valeurs qui étaient plus des leitmotivs que des marques de fabrique.

Pas de garde en vue, il se coula jusqu'au sol sans un bruit. Immobile, il scruta l'obscurité, guettant le moindre son.

Son intrusion devait rester indécelable. C'était une condition sine qua non à la réussite de sa mission.

Ne notant rien de suspect, il passa à l'action et connecta très rapidement un boitier noir sur les ports USB de l'ordinateur du bureau. Les voyants clignotèrent quelques secondes, d'abord rouges puis verts avant de s'éteindre. Le système était en place, il pouvait démarrer.

Il alluma l'ordinateur et patienta avant d'entrer le login et le mot de passe. Nul besoin d'avoir celui du propriétaire, celui de l'administrateur réseau était le sésame qui ouvrait toutes les portes !

Cela le faisait toujours marrer. Les sociétés dépensaient des millions en systèmes informatiques ultra sophistiqués et sécurisés, espérant ainsi protéger leurs petits secrets, les mettre bien à l'abri des rodeurs mal intentionnés ou des petits curieux. Alors qu'en parallèle, ces imbéciles payaient leur admin au lance pierre, lui qui détenait toutes les clés. Une hérésie aux conséquences fâcheuses. A-t-on jamais vu un roi faire garder la salle du trésor par un esclave ?

Il ignorait par quel moyen son associé avait obtenu cette information.

Peu importait.

Ruse. Chantage. Corruption. Meurtre.

Seul comptait le résultat.

La session s'ouvrit enfin, illuminant l'espace d'une lueur verdâtre.

De sa main gantée, Duo appuya sur le boitier noir et les voyants se mirent à clignoter.

Le scan avait débuté. Une empreinte partielle des activités et opérations réalisées depuis ce périphérique serait obtenue d'ici quelques minutes. Partielle mais largement suffisante.

Le détail de l'utilisation du clavier, par ordre chronologique sur le mois en cours.

Tous les mots de passe tapés, toutes les recherches effectuées, tous les courriels écrits depuis cet ordinateur seraient disponibles.

Une mine d'informations. Une manne pour des concurrents.

Son objectif.

Il entendit un claquement sec au loin.

Une porte qu'on ferme à la volée.

Aussitôt il recouvrit le boitier d'un linge noir, éteignit l'écran, occultant toute source de lumière et se glissa souplement sous le bureau.

Les pas se rapprochaient.

Le garde.

Duo passa une main sous son pull et sortit son arme, concentré.

Son intrusion devait rester indécelable. Mais il était prêt à faire feu si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Tuer ne lui posait pas de problème. C'était une réalité. Une règle du jeu. Une sorte de malus dont il fallait parfois s'acquitter.

On ne faisait pas son métier si on avait des états d'âme. Et il se vantait d'être un professionnel particulièrement doué.

Le faisceau de lumière scruta la pièce, éclairant la moquette d'un bleu hideux.

Quelques secondes de temps suspendu. Avant que les pas s'éloignent.

Pas de soupir, pas de soulagement. Juste une efficacité redoublée.

Il ralluma l'écran et nota que la barre de progression affichait 85%. Il patienta encore quelques instants, les sens aux aguets, avant que les voyants ne soient verts de nouveau et que la barre disparaisse.

Il remit son matériel dans son sac, effaça toute trace de son passage.

Le seul indice de sa venue : l'historique de connexion au système de l'administrateur. Disponible uniquement sur le compte de celui-ci.

Peu probable qu'il vérifie régulièrement ses propres accès.

Ça lui donnait à minima plusieurs jours. Largement suffisant.

Et quand bien même, si jamais il s'apercevait qu'un piratage avait été fait avec son propre compte, aurait-il les couilles de le révéler à son boss ? Ca revenait à se dénoncer lui-même. A se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Improbable.

Duo sourit, cynique. Ce monde de lâche et de trouillards lui facilitait considérablement la tâche !

_Dieu bénisse les cons et les couards !_

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Aucun signe du garde.

Il repartit comme il était venu, prenant soin de remettre en place chaque élément déplacé.

Il quitta l'immeuble sans encombre et rentra tranquillement à pied.

Qui aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme, marchant la tête baissée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, aux yeux dissimulés par une frange, venait de spoiler une multinationale de ses secrets les plus intimes ?

Il ne regagna son appartement qu'à la levée du jour.

Ses voisins le prenaient pour un étudiant laxiste.

Son concierge le prenait pour un fils à papa paresseux.

Sa mère le croyait auto-entrepreneur dans les pièces de rechange, spécialisé dans l'industrie automobile.

Il n'était rien de tout ça.

Il était juste…lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Un petit chapitre pour voir si ça vous dit de connaitre la suite!<p>

J'espère que oui!

;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1!

Attention au langage! J'ai écrit mais je ne cautionne pas ;-)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Votre enthousiasme m'a motivée pour la suite!

Bonne lecture! Avec une petite dédicace spéciale à Emeraldcryst à qui cela devrait rappeler quelques souvenirs...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le bolide jaune canari se gara en trombe sur le parking.

Derrière le comptoir, Hilde leva les yeux vers la pendule.

17h32. Duo venait de battre son record personnel de retard au taf.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le natté arriver tranquillement, son éternel petit sac en bandoulière, sa sacoche à la main, un sourire décontracté sur le visage.

« Bravo ! » L'invectiva-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte. « Si je ne te savais pas aussi glandeur, j'aurais déjà appelé tous les hôpitaux de la ville ! »

La mauvaise humeur d'Hilde n'affecta en rien le natté.

« Salut ma grosse ! » Lança-t-il en lui assenant une vigoureuse claque sur les fesses.

Le rouge monta violement aux joues d'Hilde, faisant éclater de rire Duo.

« J'vais pas te le dire encore une fois ! Bon sang, Duo, tu voudrais pas y mettre un peu du tien et venir bosser un peu de temps en temps ? Je sais bien que c'est ta boite m'enfin quand même, tu crois pas que t'abuses là non ? Et cette bagnole... Sans déconner, plus voyant que ça, tu meurs ! C'est d'un gout…»

« T'as raison choupette, dis rien, ce sera parfait. » Répliqua nonchalamment Duo en se débarrassant de sa veste.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda-t-il tout en déposant ses affaires près du guéridon qui lui servait de bureau.

Exaspérée, Hilde lui tendit trois petits morceaux de papiers.

« Ta mère a appelé. » Expliqua-t-elle, faisant grimacer Duo.

« Deux fois. »

Double grimace.

« Elle veut que tu ailles déjeuner chez elle dimanche. Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien te présenter une amie à elle. Encore. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

« Et en dehors de l'ouragan maternel ? » Sourcils froncés, Duo examinait sa boite mail, cliquant frénétiquement d'un message à l'autre.

« Blondie est passé aujourd'hui. »

« Hummm… Qui ça ? »

Hilde faillit pousser un énième soupir, agacée par tant d'insouciance et si peu d'attention.

« Raberba Winner, quatrième du nom. »

Duo daigna enfin lui accorder un brin d'attention.

« Le blond bourré de fric ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? »

« Sa Ford Taunus 20MTS, de 1966, tu sais, celle qui tu lui as restauré l'an passé… Eh bien, il semblerait que le cylindre soit fendu. »

« Oh putain… Fait chier. Il me saoule lui ! Je sais pas ce qu'il fait avec ses bagnoles mais je récupère à chaque fois des épaves ! Si c'est des caisses de stock cars qu'il veut, qu'il me le dise de suite !» Grommela Duo.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard narquois.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ce 'blond bourré de fric ' représente plus de 50% de notre chiffre d'affaires ? »

« Notre exceptionnel chiffre d'affaires ! » Souligna Duo.

Imperturbable, la jeune fille reprit.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais de repos aujourd'hui. Vu qu'il est passé vers 15 heures, je me voyais mal lui expliquer que tu ne t'étais toujours pas pointé… Et pas un coup de fil ! » Renchérit-elle.

Le natté leva la tête, incrédule.

« Et depuis quand je suis sensé t'appeler pour te communiquer mon emploi du temps ? »

« Ça serait plus pratique pour moi. »

« Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te raconter ma life comme ça ? Tu rêves ma grosse ! Si tu veux de l'action, vas voir Chad, suis sûr qu'il te tringlera très proprement et ça me fera des vacances ! »

Hilde lui tira la langue.

« Ton langage ne s'améliore vraiment pas Duo ! »

« Le diamètre de tes seins non plus. Comme quoi, y'a pas de miracle. »

La jeune fille lui assena un petit coup sur la tête.

« Et sinon, t'es là pour bosser ou dire des conneries ? »

« Tu sais que je peux très bien faire les 2. »

« Donc pour Winner ? »

« Ben je vais y aller. »

« Merci, ça, je m'en doutais. La question c'est quand. »

Duo consulta sa montre. 18h.

« Heu… Maintenant, ça me parait pas mal. »

« Je l'appelle pour le prévenir. »

« Oublie planche à pain. J'y vais à l'impro ce soir. »

Le poing sur la hanche, Hilde paraissait des plus sceptiques.

« Et si, genre par exemple, c'est une supposition n'est-ce pas, mais il a une vie, ce Winner et qu'il est pas dispo ? Genre il travaille pour gagner tout le fric qu'il dépense dans ses caisses ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Duo lui lança un clin d'œil en reprenant sa veste.

« Et ben, au moins, j'aurais faire prendre l'air à Popol. Tchao la grosse ! A demain.»

« Prends au moins ta caisse à outil ! » Tenta en vain la jeune fille. Le bolide aux couleurs criardes faisait déjà rugir son moteur, rendant tout son inintelligible.

« Il est pas possible ce mec… Se rendre chez un client à l'arrache, comme ça, sans rien… On doit vraiment passer pour des charlots… Tssss, si il avait pas des doigts en or et le génie de la mécanique cet abruti… » Marmonna-t-elle, refrénant mal un sourire en coin.

Duo. Un patron de choc. Un boss non conventionnel. Un vocabulaire déplorable. Un sens du management carrément personnel. Un goujat et un tir-au-flan. Son boulet.

Secouant ses courts cheveux bruns, elle ouvrit le livre de compte et entreprit de boucler le budget du mois.

* * *

><p><strong>Propriété de Quatre Raberba Winner<strong>

En habitué des lieux, Duo se gara devant le parvis de la villa et lança à la volée les clés au majordome qui se jeta en avant pour les rattraper. Il ne se lassait pas de sa blague, exagérant de plus en plus le tir à chacune de ses visites.

_Ce lancé était particulièrement pourri et pourtant… Il a du faire du rugby dans une autre vie ce type !_

« Le garagiste est là ! » Claironna-t-il dans le hall, faisant résonner sa voix contre les colonnes de marbres.

_Garagiste… Pfff, je suis trop bon moi. L'orfèvre de votre carrosse, le sauveur de vos bolides, le maître des rouages et des joints de culasse… C'est ça que j'aurais dû dire !_

Des pas se firent entendre dans le salon.

« Vous tombez bien M. Maxwell. J'expliquais justement à mon ami, qui est également grand amateur de voitures anciennes, à quel point vos interventions étaient rapides et efficaces. »

Le jeune homme blond, impeccablement vêtu d'un costume en lin alliant l'élégance et la décontraction, binôme que Duo ne tentait même pas de rassembler, désigna l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était à ses côtés.

Costume-cravate noirs. De la soie.

Souliers cirés. Cuir italien.

Rolex au poignet.

Duo dégaina son plus beau sourire et lui donna une chaleureuse poignée de main.

« Enchanté. »

« Attendez-moi sur la terrasse le temps que je raccompagne monsieur. »

Le blond le rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Duo lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

« Peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Alors, c'est parti. »

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le bureau<strong>

« Voilà la copie du système que j'ai faite hier. »

« Pas de souci ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes. Je suis un as, t'as oublié ou quoi ? »

Quatre eut un fin sourire tout en connectant le boîtier à son propre ordinateur.

« Même un as peut rencontrer des embûches. »

Duo haussa négligemment les épaules et s'affala dans le siège en cuir.

« Alors, ça dit quoi ? »

« Ça dit attends deux minutes ! J'ai même pas encore ouvert le logiciel. »

« Tu te ramollis mon vieux. »

« Hummm, tu crois ? »

« Plus de 5 secondes, ouais, je confirme. Fut un temps où... »

« J'y suis. »

Duo se redressa immédiatement, attentif.

Les yeux de Quatre survolaient des lignes et des lignes de textes tandis qu'il lançait des recherches en simultanées par mots clés.

« Ça confirme la piste de Saigon. »

« Ho Chi Minh ville, Quatre, pas Saigon. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

« C'est moche, je préfère Saigon. Les sommes concernées sont supérieures à nos prévisions. D'environ 75% je dirais. »

Duo poussa un long sifflement avant de s'écrouler dans le siège de nouveau.

_Supérieures de 75%... C'est énorme. Positivement énorme. _

« Tu es sur ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Possibilité qu'on se soit foutu dedans lors de l'évaluation ? »

« Autour de zéro. Notre estimation était parfaitement en phase avec les éléments fournis par notre contact. »

« Comment t'en es sur ? »

« Duo, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. »

Une évidence. Quatre était imbattable en prévision financière. Quatre était un requin. Et pas marteau.

« Bon, votre altesse perfectissime me confirmera mais, je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité dans ce cas…. Les éléments fournis étaient inexacts. »

Quatre croisa les bras, pensif.

« Visiblement, notre client a sous-estimé l'ampleur de l'affaire. »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Ça change la donne. J'imagine que ça va devenir ultra urgent maintenant. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, sourire aux lèvres.

« Et qui dit urgent dit cher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ha, ça ! On va pas donner dans le caritatif non plus ! C'est toi le financier, pas moi. Faudra penser à ajouter un malus de risque. »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est prévu. »

« Mouais…. » Marmonna le natté. « Ça va devenir tendu… Trop cool ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Tu prends toujours ça à la rigolade, je te signale quand même que tu risques ta peau sur ce coup là. »

« C'est ça qui est bon. » Assura Duo avant de s'allonger à demi sur le sofa.

Quatre continua de pianoter pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se lever.

« Allez, viens. On va dîner. J'ai envoyé le rapport. Je préconise un rapide déplacement sur place, histoire de poursuivre les investigations. J'ai ajouté nos conditions et la réévaluation du budget. On verra bien quelle suite il donnera à cette affaire. »

« Super ! Je sens que je vais pouvoir agrandir le garage…» S'enthousiasma le natté.

« Encore une bagnole d'un goût douteux ? Pour un spécialiste des voitures de collection, on peut pas dire que tu travailles ta pub… » Se moqua le blond.

Sourire malicieux.

« Manquerait plus que ça ! Fais péter ta bouteille Quatre ! Je meurs de soif ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Après le <strong>**dîner**

« Je kiffe ton narguilé. » Ronronna Duo en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. « C'est quoi le parfum ? »

« Marijuana – Menthe verte. »

« Haaa, menthe verte… It's the best my friend. So good. »

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon. Vue superbe depuis la terrasse du richissime Quatre Raberba Winner. Respectable PDG du groupe du même nom, diplômé d'une grande université britannique, avec un talent inné pour la gestion des marchés boursiers. Une gueule d'ange, diplomatie en deuxième prénom et un carnet d'adresses rivalisant avec le bottin.

Accessoirement son associé. Lui s'occupait des aspects informatiques et de la logistique. C'était le sponsor aussi.

Duo était l'homme de terrain, le free lance qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains.

L'un était tout en maîtrise et en contrôle.

L'autre était impulsif et explosif.

La tête et les mains.

Étonnamment, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Peut-être parce qu'à défaut d'être d'accord sur la forme, ils l'étaient sur le fond.

La mission. Coûte que coûte.

Le portable de Duo et celui de Quatre vibrèrent en simultané.

Un regard genre 'Jackpot or not ?' et ils consultèrent le message.

Duo se mit à rire tandis que Quatre ; attrapant son ordinateur portable, se remettait à pianoter.

« Vue sur mer ou côté rue ? »

« M'en casse. Prends-moi surtout le p'tit déj' continental à horaire variable, ça me sera plus utile. »

« Déjà fait. »

« T'es parfait buddy. »

« Je sais. »

« Ta modestie m'effraie parfois. »

« C'est pour ça que j'essaie d'arrêter. »

« Me prends pas un vol trop matinal par contre ! »

« Sorry man. Va falloir prévoir ton oreiller. »

Duo grogna. Il était pas du matin, et alors ?

Les clients ne s'en souciaient jamais, l'envoyant à l'autre bout du monde par les premiers vols, lui demandaient de passer à l'action immédiatement sur place et de revenir dès que possible.

Mais bien sûr, son surnom c'était superman.

Tout pour réduire les frais de déplacements. Qui étaient à leur charge bien sûr !

Franchement aucun respect de la personne.

« Couverture ? »

Quatre eut un sourire qui n'inspira pas du tout confiance au natté.

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, je vais être sympa cette fois. Auditeur qualité/sécurité. Américain de surcroît. Ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Mouais, ça peut aller. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils sans quitter son PC des yeux.

« T'es difficile mon vieux. J'aurais pu faire bien pire !»

Duo éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Non seulement tu aurais pu mais tu as déjà fait pire, très cher rejeton Winner. J'vais quand même pas te remercier pour une fois que tu me trouves une identité potable non ? »

« Ingrat. »

Nouvelle latte de narguilé. Duo ôta ses chaussures et mit les pieds sur la table, faisant ralentir Quatre dans ses frénétiques recherches.

« J't'en prie, vas-y, tu veux pas dormir dessus aussi ? »

« J'ai pris une douche tout à l'heure, don't worry. »

« Bon, ben, y'a plus qu'à… J'vais laisser un message à Hilde, histoire qu'elle fasse un peu moins la gueule à mon retour. » Il sortit son téléphone portable, tombant directement sur la messagerie. Pas étonnant de sa part, à 23 heures passée.

« Yo la grosse, c'est moi. Bon, je reviens de chez Winner. Ce con a bien fissuré le cylindre. J'ai checké à droite à gauche et j'ai trouvé un bon plan chez les bridés. J'vais aller y faire un tour. Au passage, j'vais voir si je peux pas nous dégoter un stock de pièces sur mesure pour réparer la caisse de M. Laurent. On s'voit à mon retour. Tchao. »

Fin du message.

« Et voilà le travail, une paix royale pendant quelques jours ! T'as plus qu'à me trouver tout ça, buddy.»

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. De ton côté, sois prudent. » Lui intima le blond.

« Oui Maman ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Saigon, 16h45<strong>

« And there, we have the security point… »

Duo hocha la tête d'un air concentré et remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Trois heures qu'il suivait le responsable de production de l'usine, qui baragouinait un anglais approximatif afin de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucun souci.

L'usine était une manufacture de radiateurs, utilisant des matériaux brutes pour forger leurs propres pièces et allant jusqu'à l'expédition des produits prêts à être commercialisés. Plusieurs zones étaient dites à risque, comme la fonderie ou la chaîne de soudure.

Duo griffonna quelques indications sur son calepin. Quatre avait fait un excellent travail. Une inspection était prévue sur le site un mois plus tard, il lui avait suffi de pirater le système et de donner l'identité du réel auditeur à Duo.

Tout le monde était donc aux petits soins pour lui et répondait volontiers à ses questions. Après une présentation soporifique du directeur du site, il avait eu droit à une visite détaillée des installations, la partie la plus intéressante de sa journée, lui permettant d'effectuer un repérage en toute discrétion.

Il n'avait rien noté de particulier. En apparence, tout était clean. Les documents et autorisations diverses étaient en ordre, les plans étaient à jour. N'importe quel examinateur se serait laissé duper. Mais pas avec les informations dont il disposait. Cette usine consommait plus d'acier, d'aluminium et de titane qu'elle n'en produisait, affichant un score de destruction impressionnant.

Une activité sous-marine se cachait quelque part sous ses yeux. Rester à déterminer où.

Le responsable lui vantait maintenant les mérites de leur politique qualité, avec le contrôle minutieux de chaque appareil avant l'expédition. Il émit un petit grognement, signe de satisfaction, cadrant parfaitement avec son personnage d'auditeur coincé. Il avait mis une chemise à petits carreaux gris clairs, des lunettes rondes, un pantalon à pince mal taillé et des chaussures de ville un peu éraflées.

Une tenue naze pour un mec naze.

Seule sa natte détonnait, encore qu'il l'avait disciplinée et dissimulée à son maximum, nouée en un court catogan.

Ayant suffisamment observé les lieux, il remercia froidement le responsable et indiqua qu'il souhaiter rentrer à son hôtel pour évaluer le planning du lendemain et ses éventuelles questions.

Ces idiots ne s'avaient pas qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revenir. Il prévoyait de leur envoyer un message les avertissant de la bonne réussite de l'audit et que le certificat leur serait délivré dans les semaines à venir. Compter au minimum 8 semaines !

_Dieu bénisse la lenteur des administrations !_

* * *

><p><strong>Saigon, Hôtel des cinq dragons, 18h<strong>

Il jeta avec empressement l'affreuse chemise sur le lit et fit de même avec le pantalon, préférant de loin déambuler pied nu et en boxer dans la chambre plutôt que de porter ces oripeaux plus longtemps.

Catogan dénoué en un instant, libérant l'impressionnante masse de cheveux châtains jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il redevenait lui-même et ça faisait plaisir !

Il prit ses notes et étudia attentivement le plan fourni par le directeur.

Selon lui, la sécurité des lieux était en accord avec leur fonction d'usine utilisatrice de matières premières rares. Ça aurait été le cas s'il n'y avait pas eu en sus des capteurs de mouvements dans les sas d'accès aux différentes zones et une clôture électrifiée de trois mètres de haut. Et le courant appliqué n'était pas destiné à éloigner les vaches ! Rien de précis n'était évidemment mentionné mais il pressentait un haut voltage.

L'accès n'allait pas être simple. Il y avait des caméras un peu partout. Et c'était pas le tout de rentrer, encore fallait-il se ménager une porte de sortie !

Il allait falloir jouer serré.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part sous terre<strong>

Les égouts n'étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, sa technique préférée.

Duo grimaça sous son masque en voyant une eau noire aux éclats métalliques quitter la station d'épuration de l'usine pour se jeter quelques mètres plus bas dans la rivière.

_Pour l'écologie, on repassera ! C'est à se demander à quoi ressemble cette flotte avant traitement !_

Les polluants industriels étaient parmi les pires, dégageant des odeurs insoutenables, de soufre ou d'oxydes divers que le natté savourait en dépit de ses protections. Ça lui piquait même les yeux cette saloperie !

Il poursuivit néanmoins sa progression. C'était la voie la plus sûre.

Pas de caméra ni de détecteur quelconque, ils n'auraient de toute façon pas résisté à la corrosion.

Pas de garde. Ils supposaient avec raison que les pestilences du lieu suffiraient à décourager les éventuels rôdeurs. C'était sûrement vrai dans 99% des cas. Mais Duo n'était pas de cette espèce-là.

Son cheminement fut long et difficile, la température augmentant à l'approche de la fonderie.

Il transpirait sous son attirail, souriant malgré tout. Son objectif était la chaine de soudure des pièces. Il y pénétra par la galerie technique située juste en dessous. Les locaux étaient plongés dans une demi-pénombre. Il nota qu'à l'extérieur, des gardes faisaient des rondes régulières. Tout était calme, il n'avait apparemment déclenché aucune alarme.

A pas de velours, il fit le tour de l'atelier, prenant quelques photos au passage. Tout paraissait être à la même place que lors de sa visite de l'après-midi à une exception près, qu'il repéra immédiatement. Les deux grosses armoires situées au fond de la pièce et bourrées à craquer d'archives en tous genres avaient été déplacées. D'environ deux mètres chacune, libérant ainsi un espace suffisant pour l'ouverture d'une porte battante capable de laisser passer des containers de taille moyenne.

Il en était sûr ! Lors de la visite, il avait remarqué les deux crochets d'accroche scellés sur le haut des armoires.

Aucun capteur n'était apparemment relié à cette porte-ci. Sûrement pas la place d'en poser un ou un risque de casse trop important lors du déplacement des armoires.

Avec précaution, il entrouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était vaste, scindée en deux parties. La première, celle où il était, dans la pénombre, contenait des tables d'assemblage installées au centre, avec des chalumeaux, des tournevis et autres outils rangés dans des caisses juste à côté.

La deuxième partie, plus vers l'arrière, était réservé au stockage. Cette zone était éclairée, dévoilant des palettes entières qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres. Une production massive.

Il distingua deux hommes dans le fond, occupés à charger un container. Le bruit du chariot élévateur était suffisant pour couvrir l'éventuel bruit de pas. Telle une ombre, il s'approcha des tables de montage. Sur chacune d'entre elle figurait le plan de la pièce à assembler. Duo attrapa une de celles qui avaient été mises au rebut.

Incroyablement légère. Pourtant assez épaisse. Faite d'un alliage qu'il ne réussit pas à déterminer. Policée, réalisée avec précision. Pas de défaut apparent. Et pourtant mise au rebut.

Un niveau de qualité très élevé. Un nouveau matériau. Une production dissimulée.

Ça sentait mauvais.

Ça sentait l'artillerie lourde.

Pire que ça ça sentait l'armure mobile.

Duo compta rapidement. 13 containers. Contenant chacun 5 palettes. Et sur chaque palette…

Si son intuition était bonne, il y avait de quoi monter une armée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça devenait franchement inquiétant. Banale histoire d'espionnage industriel et de propriété de brevet, cette mission prenait une toute autre tournure.

_Il faut que je sache où ils expédient ces pièces. Cette usine n'est qu'un maillon de la chaine. Il faut savoir qui est derrière tout ça ! _

Il remit l'objet en place. De toute manière, jamais il ne pourrait passer la douane avec. Il continua de fureter, cherchant les bons de livraison.

Un mouvement perçu du coin de l'œil le mit en alerte. Instinctivement, il esquiva. Le déplacement d'air qu'il sentit sur sa joue lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait. Aussitôt, il pivota et para un nouveau coup.

Il s'abaissa et tendant brutalement la jambe, décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula sous le choc, laissant à Duo le temps de détailler son opposant.

Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, portant une cagoule et des gants. Des rangers. Un pantalon coupe militaire.

Assurément pas un employé.

Le répit ne fut que d'une fraction de seconde, l'autre contre-attaqua aussitôt, saisissant Duo par la manche tout qu'il balançait un crochet du droit.

Le natté sentit son arcade s'ouvrir et un flot de sang se déverser sur sa joue. Pas le temps de se laisser distraire, il fallait réagir. Il empoigna à son tour l'ennemi et le jeta à terre. Tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus, luttant dans un silence sourd.

Les deux silhouettes noires étaient fusionnées dans un corps à corps brutal.

L'ennemi avait une poigne de fer mais Duo n'était pas en reste. Il entendit un craquement sec et sentit comme une rupture dans son thorax.

Une côte cassée.

Puis une deuxième.

Cet enfoiré était très fort. Il avait visiblement peu de chance de s'en tirer dans un combat à mains nues.

Fallait trouver autre chose… Il devait absolument découvrir l'identité de son agresseur!

Dans leur métier, dévoiler son visage était une erreur souvent fatale, toujours signe de représailles. Déterminé, tandis que l'autre tentait de l'étrangler au moyen d'une clé de bras, il glissa une main derrière sa tête et tira violemment, lui ôtant sa cagoule et une bonne poignée de cheveux au passage et le repoussa loin de lui d'un puissant coup de coude.

L'ennemi poussa un rugissement étouffé alors que Duo scrutait chaque détail de son visage.

La courbe de sa mâchoire, le tracé de son nez, la forme de ses yeux. Celle de sa bouche.

L'autre avait les dents serrées, impassible et pourtant bouillant de rage. Immobile, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, tout dans son attitude désignait un tueur.

Geste mesuré, précis. Musculature de fer. Beaucoup de sang froid. Pas un amateur.

Duo eut un sourire ironique.

Cette mission partait vraiment en sucette !

Ils attendirent une fraction de seconde, chacun jaugeant l'ennemi. Ils allaient attaquer de nouveau quand un cri résonnant dans la pièce.

**« Báo đ****ộ****ng, Nh****ữ****ng k****ẻ**** xâm nh****ậ****p đang ****ở**** đây! ****B****áo đ****ộ****ng,****Nh****ữ****ng k****ẻ**** xâm nh****ậ****p đang ****ở**** đây****!**** »** Hurlait le manutentionnaire vietnamien, déclenchant aussitôt l'alarme.

Les deux intrus échangèrent un bref regard. Déjà, les gardes armés et leurs chiens se précipitaient vers eux en criant.

Une demi-seconde après, Duo se ruait vers les égouts, slalomant au mieux entre les gaines et autres tuyauteries encombrants l'espace de la galerie technique.

Il jeta fugacement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, manquant de s'assommer au passage sur une canalisation qui lui barrait le passage.

L'autre ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put tout en rangeant ses medias dans un petit sac étanche.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans l'eau noire. Le liquide était gras, épais, désagréable au toucher mais Duo n'en avait cure.

Il nagea de toutes ses forces, s'enfonçant profondément dans les eaux sales jusqu'à ce que les faisceaux des torches ne soient plus que des lueurs lointaines. Il nagea jusqu'à sentir l'égout se déverser dans la rivière. Il remonta un bref instant, repris une respiration et disparu de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Ca vous a plu?<p>

Une petite review (pensez à l'auteur!)?

;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les amis!**

**Voici la suite des aventures de Duo. L'impossible mission se poursuit!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Bizz spéciale à Mithy!**

**:-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Il échoua plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Epuisé, tremblant des pieds à la tête, il ne parvint à se hisser sur la berge qu'en utilisant ses dernières forces. Ses vêtements étaient sales, suintants de graisse, déchirés par endroits et maculés de sang.

Il perdit connaissance pendant quelques minutes et revint à lui encore plus à bout qu'auparavant.

Il devait bouger. Et vite.

Mobilisant toute sa volonté, il se mit debout et s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible de la rivière. Il fallait qu'il rentre à l'hôtel.

Ses cotes brisées le faisaient souffrir le martyr et chacun de ses pas se répercutait comme un coup de massue dans tout son corps.

Il entra dans un petit village. Tout était encore calme grâce à l'heure matinale. Il s'approcha d'un lavoir et, grimaçant de douleur, s'assit sur le rebord pour boire avidement l'eau fraiche et pure. Sa soif apaisée, il distingua son reflet malgré l'obscurité.

Il avait une tête à faire peur.

Des cernes mauves, une balafre d'au moins 5 centimètres à côté de l'œil gauche. Le cocard qui va avec. Les cheveux plaqués en une croute noirâtre.

Et une odeur à vomir en prime.

Aucune chance de se faire prendre en stop pour rentrer. Même pas la peine de songer au taxi. Quant à l'hôtel, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de le faire rentrer dans cet état.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Une maison un peu plus isolée. Un peu moins entretenue. Autant de signe de l'absence d'un homme à l'intérieur. Il devait bien en avoir une !

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait de l'autre côté de la place. Il pénétra discrètement dans le salon. Du linge était pendu aux murs. Sur le canapé dormaient deux jeunes enfants. Duo attrapa quelques vêtements un pantalon, une veste, dénicha un chapeau de paille et une paire de tong et ressortit tout aussi silencieusement.

Il entra nu dans le lavoir, frottant vigoureusement sa peau en dépit des éclairs lancinants de son côté droit. La fraicheur de la nuit lui donnait la chair de poule, rendant sa fièvre incandescente. Il revêtit les habits dérobés et se débarrassa des autres en les dissimulant dans une vieille grange.

Le visage et les cheveux partiellement masqués par le chapeau, une odeur supportable. Il réussit à trouver un véhicule pour le ramener, monnayant quelques dongs. Si le réceptionniste fut surpris, il resta imperturbable.

_Y'a pas à dire, être américain, ça aide. Tout devient normal même de revenir à 5 heures du mat en sentant de fennec… Magique quoi._

Il retrouva sa chambre avec soulagement. Il prit une nouvelle douche, prenant soin d'ôter tout résidu de son passage dans les égouts. Il vida la bouteille de shampoing avant que ses cheveux aient retrouvé leur douceur et leur odeur naturelles.

Puis, la fatigue s'abattit sur lui comme une vague et il s'écroula sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Il émergea vers neuf heures. Une horrible migraine lui plombait le crâne et il était parcouru par de longs frissons tantôt chauds, tantôt froid.<p>

Les yeux dans le vague, il serait bien resté au lit mais n'en avait pas le temps.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures, sous peine de finir à l'hosto dans les deux jours à venir.

Mettre un message à l'usine.

Il devait aussi appeler Quatre et l'informer de ses découvertes. Egalement prévoir la suite.

Et surtout, il devait savoir qui était ce type.

Mais d'abord, il commanda un petit déjeuner gargantuesque au service d'étage.

Œufs, bacon, saucisses, tomates, pain de mie et petites brioches, jus de fruits et café à volonté. Aspirine aussi.

Il dévora son plateau assis en peignoir sur le lit, tout en envoyant le mail au directeur du site.

Une bonne chose de faite !

Poussant un grognement de bien être, il s'étendit une petite minute pour se reposer.

Et rouvrit les yeux trois heures plus tard.

« Et merde… Quatre va me tuer. »

Il connecta rapidement son ordinateur portable à leur interface sécurisée et lança l'appel visio.

« Hi buddy. »

Il reçut un regard noir des yeux azurs.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Ni bonjour, ni merde. Un Quatre en pelote, et pas qu'un peu.

« Un contretemps. » Expliqua Duo.

« Du genre ? »

« Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, soixante-dix kilos. Tenue militaire. Bien entrainé. »

« Et merde. Tu t'en es sorti comment ?»

« A la nage. »

Etre circonspect, factuel. La technique de Quatre pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les événements. Toujours avoir l'impression de les maitriser.

« Et lui ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais il est toujours vivant. »

Il avait toute l'attention des yeux bleus.

« Raconte-moi en détail. »

Duo résuma sommairement les faits.

« On est sur un coup énorme Quatre. Vraiment énorme. Faut absolument savoir où ils expédient ces pièces ! J'ai rien vu dans l'usine qui puisse donner une indication. Pourtant ils doivent bien avoir des bons de livraison, des factures ou des trucs comme ça !»

«Pas du tout. »

« ? »

« C'est le Vietnam mon cher. Et qui dit Vietnam dit que toutes les marchandises passent par la douane. Qui les expédie quand bon lui semble et où cela lui plait. Le système est corrompu jusqu'à la trame. Il faut graisser la patte des fonctionnaires pour que les entreprises locales aient accès à l'internationale. »

« Hummm… Les infos seraient donc à chercher de ce côté-là alors. »

« Ouais, j'ai fureté un peu partout et il semble que toutes les marchandises locales en partance pour l'étranger passent par la douane de Ba Ria, à environ une heure d'ici. »

« On a le nom d'un contact ? »

« Mieux que ça. Celui du directeur local. Mister Quang Cuong, qui habite rue Nguyen Du, au centre-ville. A appartenu à la l'armée pendant plusieurs années avant de prendre ce poste. »

« Une longue pratique du pot de vin en somme. » Ironisa Duo. « Enfin, au moins, on aura pas de scrupule à engager une discussion musclée avec lui ! »

« A voir si je ne trouve pas un autre moyen de pression. En attendant, montre-moi tes blessures. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Laisse, c'est pas grand-chose. Un peu d'arnica et ça repart. »

« Arnica mon cul. Je te connais Duo. Montre-moi tes blessures. » Exigea le blond.

Le natté soupira et ouvrit son peignoir, dévoilant les marbrures violettes striant son flanc droit.

« La tête maintenant. »

« Quatre… »

« Commence pas et approche ta tronche. »

Duo s'exécuta à contrecœur.

« Bon, tu vas appliquer du froid pendant au moins deux heures sur tes cotes. C'est douloureux mais ça fera dégonfler. Pour l'arcade, t'as plus qu'à recoudre ça. Six points de suture je dirais. Arnica et pose de glace. Shoote toi à l'aspirine et à tous les antalgiques que tu pourras dénicher là-bas. »

« C'est bon, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça... » Marmonna Duo, exaspéré.

« Si t'es pas inquiet, c'est que t'as pas vu ta tronche. On dirait un zombie. » Répliqua Quatre glacial.

« Et ça va pas s'arranger avec le programme de ce soir. » Se moqua Duo.

« Même pas en rêve. Tu ne bouges pas tant que j'ai pas trouvé des infos sur ton gus. J'vais aussi faire part de nos découvertes au client et faire un point sur la stratégie à adopter. Toi, tu restes à l'hôtel et tu profites du jacuzzi. Je te rappelle demain. »

« Attends un peu ! T'… »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Duo regarda l'heure. Il avait largement le temps de soigner ses blessures, de se reposer puis d'aller à Ba Ria. Il serait même à l'heure pour le diner !

S'ils avaient trouvé cette information, nul doute que l'autre type devait l'avoir aussi. Et il n'était pas du genre à se laisser doubler !

Il appela sans attendre la réception et réserva une voiture de location.

* * *

><p><strong>Ba Ria, vers 20 heures<strong>

Il engloutit avec délice son cinquième nem. Du bout de ses baguettes, il piocha ensuite dans un petit bol, optant pour une crevette au curry.

Super bon.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait l'immeuble un peu plus loin et en particulier, les lumières de l'appartement du dernier étage.

L'homme était rentré depuis une heure déjà. Avec femme et enfants. Ce point ennuyait très fortement Duo. L'interrogatoire musclé ne semblait plus une option. Il décida d'opter pour une technique moins directe. Dommage, il aurait adoré faire la peau à un enfoiré de corrompu !

Il finit tranquillement son repas, préférant attendre que les gamins soient couchés avant de passer à l'action. Pas de trace de son concurrent.

A 21h30, il quitta le restaurant et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il mit son gun dans sa poche droite, suffisamment dissimulé pour un profane, clairement présent pour un ancien militaire de la trempe de sa cible.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, il ne croisa personne.

La technique de l'ami qui veut discuter. Affichant son plus beau sourire, il toqua à la porte. Qui s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion.

D'abord interloqué, le natté ouvrit prudemment la porte du pied. Aussitôt, une odeur caractéristique l'assaillit.

Il grimaça et referma rapidement derrière lui. La senteur douceâtre lui chatouillait le nez. Assis au milieu du salon, Mr Cuong l'attendait. Ligoté sur une chaise, une balle entre les deux yeux.

Duo prit garde à ne pas marcher sur le tapis, imbibé du poisseux liquide rouge.

Sur le côté de la pièce, un coffre-fort était ouvert. Des papiers jonchaient le sol. Constellés de fluide humain. Pas de désordre apparent. La table était débarrassée. Le salon impeccablement rangé. Duo sortit son pistolet et, sur ses gardes, se dirigea vers les chambres.

Impossible que le reste de la famille n'ait rien entendu. Avaient-ils été drogués ?

La première chambre, vraisemblablement celle des parents, était vide.

La deuxième, celle d'une fillette, également.

Plus qu'une.

Il s'approcha à pas de loups puis entra brusquement, l'arme brandit.

Il s'attendait à des cris. A des pleurs. A trouver une mère et ses enfants recroquevillés dans un coin.

Il n'y avait que trois cadavres.

Duo réprima à grand peine un haut de cœur.

La même technique.

Le même calibre.

Dévastateur, des trous gros comme des balles de golf.

Aucune chance. Aucune pitié. Celui qui avait fait ça était un tueur de la pire espèce. Une de ces créatures sans humanité, qui tuent comme ils respirent, sans distinction.

Duo repartit dans la direction opposé. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il devait se reprendre. La police ne tarderait pas. Et il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser une trace de son passage. Il doutait que les Viets disposent de la technologie nécessaire à la réalisation d'analyses ADN mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il devait trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il penserait au reste plus tard. Ou pas.

Il parcourut rapidement les documents encore contenus dans le coffre. Rien de concluant pour sa mission. Mais les inspecteurs qui viendraient ici auraient de quoi se régaler. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre les fasse taire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les papiers répandus près du mort. Enfin, il avait du concret. Les fameux bons de livraison. Expédition de pièces en Russie. Dans une fabrique située sur la commune de Komsomol'sk na Amure.

Aucune idée de là où cela pouvait bien se trouver.

Peu importait. Il prit quelques clichés et quitta l'appartement, retrouvant avec bonheur l'air de la nuit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retourner à l'hôtel et fila directement à l'aéroport.

* * *

><p><strong>Une douzaine d'heures plus tard<strong>

Il fut pris en charge dès sa descente d'avion par un des chauffeurs de Quatre. Duo appréciait ce luxe au retour de mission. Il ne se sentait pas en état de conduire après tant d'heures de vol. Il fut d'ailleurs dirigé immédiatement vers une des chambres d'amis.

Encore une consigne de Quatre.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait dans ces moments-là !

Le repos fut salvateur et c'est presque sans fièvre et sans migraine qu'il se leva.

Il dut consulter son téléphone portable pour connaitre l'heure et surtout le jour qu'il était.

Samedi, 11heures.

Parfait. Il serait là pour déjeuner chez Mamichka demain.

Il prit une douche, examinant ses blessures au passage. Pas franchement mieux mais pas pire, c'était déjà ça.

Des vêtements avaient été préparés sur une chaise. A sa taille. A ses gouts aussi. Des années que Quatre et lui se connaissaient.

Il le trouva dans le salon aux tonalités orientales, rivé à son ordinateur portable, une tasse de thé à la menthe à la main.

« Petit déjeuner ? » S'enquit froidement le blond.

« Plutôt déjeuner. » Répliqua Duo, sachant pertinemment que l'orage ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Il n'avait pas attendu son feu vert. Pas suivi ses consignes.

De quoi mettre un Winner en colère.

Le déjeuner fur servi dans la salle à manger. Monumentale, avec une baie vitrée de plusieurs mètres donnant sur la vallée. Un cadre idyllique.

Un tajine aux abricots. Duo se sentit renaitre.

« Hummm, trop bon. Me demande comment tu fais pour garder la ligne avec un cuistot pareil ! » Marmonna Duo la bouche pleine.

« Exercices réguliers. Course à pied, muscu, natation. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Répliqua le blond, insistant sur chaque mot.

Duo préféra l'attaque frontale.

« C'est bon ! On va pas en faire un plat ! J'allais pas attendre gentiment qu'on se fasse griller si ? »

« Bien sûr, de ton point de vue, mieux valait foncer tête baissée et réfléchir ensuite. Un tueur inconnu dans la course ? Pfff, aucune importance, même pas peur ? C'est ça ton raisonnement Duo ? »

Le natté haussa les épaules. C'était pas tout à fait faux…

« Un jour, tu vas te faire descendre Duo. » Le sermonna Quatre.

« Et ce jour-là, tu pourras me dire 'je te l'avais bien dit !', promis ! »

« T'es qu'un idiot. »

« Bien ceci étant dit, on peut passer à l'étape 'échanges d'infos utiles' ? »

« Après le café. »

« As you want darling. »

* * *

><p>« Bon alors, et si tu me racontais cette folle nuit ? » Se moqua Quatre, qui avait cessé de bouder sous l'assaut de boutades envoyés par le natté.<p>

L'image des trois cadavres recroquevillés les uns contre les autres revint brutalement en mémoire Duo.

Quatre ne s'y trompa pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit-il, sérieusement cette fois.

Le natté prit une inspiration, chassant l'image lancinante.

« J'ai pas été assez rapide. Il était déjà passé. »

« Le même tueur ?»

« Je suppose. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai surveillé l'immeuble tout du long. Et je n'ai rien vu, Quatre. Rien du tout. Je me suis complètement fait avoir.

Quand je suis rentré dans l'appartement, ils étaient déjà morts. Toute la famille. L'homme ligoté dans le salon, la mère et les gosses dans la chambre. Le coffre-fort avait été ouvert.»

« Donc, si je comprends bien, le mec rentre, immobilise Cuong. Il tient la famille en joue et fait un chantage pour obtenir les informations requises. Comme l'autre ne cède pas, il descend les membres de la famille… »

« Il les tue tous d'un coup. » Précisa sombrement Duo. « Il a dû leur dire de rester dans la chambre, de temps de 'discuter avec papa' et est revenu pour les descendre d'un coup. »

« C'est inhabituel. On ne sacrifie pas tous les otages en une fois, c'est stupide. » Remarqua Quatre.

« Il lui a prouvé qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. J'imagine qu'il a dû pointer son arme sur lui et lui donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Puis le type a flanché et a donné la clé du coffre. Et toutes les infos nécessaires. »

Ils restèrent pensifs un moment.

« Un vrai tueur. Avec de l'expérience. » Commenta le blond tandis que Duo approuvait silencieusement.

« Et le calibre ? »

« Indéfinissable. »

Le regard de Quatre se posa sur lui, intensément.

« Tu n'as pas reconnu son arme ? »

Duo secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il utilise des balles à large diamètre. Un travail de boucher. Qui fait des trous énormes. Aucune finesse. »

Quatre secoua la tête et fit retentir la sonnette.

« Il faut absolument trouver qui est ce type. En attendant, enlève ton haut et montre tes blessures à Hakim. »

Duo lui fit un sourire coquin.

« Tous les prétextes sont bons pour me faire tomber la chemise. » Rigola-t-il.

Le blond lui répondit par une grimace.

« Navré de te le dire mais ton sex appeal est pas à son maximum là. Sans rire, t'as vu tes côtes ? Hakim, soigne tout ça s'il te plait. »

Duo se laissa faire sagement. Il connaissait Hakim, garde du corps de Winner 4ème du nom depuis sa naissance.

Un ami de la famille en somme. Parfaitement aux faits de leurs activités sous-marines. Et accessoirement médecin.

« Votre bras Mister Maxwell. Je vais vous faire une injection d'antibiotiques et d'anti inflammatoires. Ça devrait suffire mais il va vous falloir vous reposer pendant quelques jours. »

« Laisse tomber mon brave Hakim, cette tête de piaf n'écoute personne. Merci pour ton aide. » Le remercia avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Quatre reporta son attention sur le natté. Duo s'était levé pour remettre sa chemise mais s'était arrêté avant de la boutonner.

« Ce serait trop te demander de suivre ces conseils pour une fois ? »

Les yeux mauves pétillaient.

« Tu penses trop buddy. » Murmura Duo. Il s'approcha du blond, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Tu devrais te détendre… Penser à d'autres choses... »

La voix du natté était suave. Sensuelle.

Quatre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que le corps à demi vêtu s'appuie délicatement contre le sien.

« Je vois quelqu'un, Duo. »

Les yeux mauves cillèrent. Instant de doute avant de retrouver leur malice.

« Et alors ? Depuis quand est-ce un obstacle ? »

Quatre pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine sur sa bouche, la douce pression de ses hanches contre les siennes. La chaleur dégagée par son torse nu.

Duo était une bombe. Atomique. Explosive. Irrésistible.

Son corps musclé était une arme dont il savait parfaitement se servir. Quel que soit l'objectif.

Le sexe avec lui était alimentaire. Mais gastronomique.

Et Quatre était amateur de bonnes choses.

« Je voulais juste te le dire. »

Les yeux azurs étaient troublés.

La partie gagnée.

« J'en prends note buddy… » Souffla Duo avant d'happer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Qui les mena jusqu'à la chambre du Maitre. Jusqu'à se repaitre l'un de l'autre, comme deux assoiffés découvrent l'oasis.

Deux âmes égarées qui se réconfortent, se frottent, se chauffent, dans le vain espoir de faire disparaitre la solitude de leur cœur.

Le sexe entre eux était alimentaire. Duo le savait. Chute de pression, chute de tension. Perte de raison. Ils se livraient leurs corps sans rien en retour.

Jamais ils ne restaient au lit ensemble. Jamais ils ne s'embrassaient après.

Ils mourraient l'un pour l'autre. Mais ne savaient pas s'aimer.

De nouveau seul dans le grand lit, le bruit de la douche en arrière-plan, le corps repu mais l'esprit à vif, Duo cherchait le sommeil sans le trouver.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello amis lecteurs!

Voici la suite tant attendue (oui, je sais, je me lance des fleurs) de Mission Impossible.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

La Russie.

Un pays de merde.

Froid, venteux.

Chaleureux comme un iceberg.

De la neige jusqu'aux mollets.

Une luminosité à vous crever les yeux.

Que du bonheur.

Sans compter sur sa population. Accueillante, ouverte, souriante.

Un balai dans le cul et le fusil à la main, oui !

Duo frissonna. Ce satané blizzard perçait la triple épaisseur de son polaire/kevlar/étanche-de-je-ne-sais-quoi comme avait dit Quatre. Un équipement conçu pour la haute montagne qu'il disait ! Apparemment, une haute montagne par beau temps...

Dans le fond, il pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quel abruti serait assez fou pour sortir par un temps pareil ?

Lui. Et uniquement lui s'il se fiait aux alentours. Pas un chat à des lieux à la ronde. Ni aucune autre bestiole d'ailleurs.

_Que je suis con parfois !_

Il avait fait sa forte tête.

'Mais si je suis en forme. Si, je peux assurer…Et tu fais chier, de toute façon, j'irai quand même !'

Et le voilà, dehors par moins 15, à se geler les miches, la goutte au nez et les orteils sûrement tous bleus.

Il aurait fallu dégainer qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu.

Point positif. Il aurait vu son ennemi venir à des kilomètres.

Du blanc à droite. Du blanc à gauche. Du blanc de partout.

Lui-même n'était que blancheur. On aurait dit un lapin des neiges.

Une idée de Quatre. Encore...

Il rangea ses jumelles et consulta le GPS de nouveau. Signal retrouvé.

Ouf. Un moment, il avait pensé devoir bivouaquer ici.

Trois fois qu'il perdait ce putain de signal !

Cet appareil maudit avait une 'condition d'utilisation optimale entre 5 et 25°C'. Ou comment se décharger de toute défaillance lors de l'utilisation. Ben ouais, un GPS spécial rando, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit utilisé dans un espace climatisé non plus ? Si ?

_Enfoirés de constructeurs._

Et enfoiré de Winner. Qui lui avait dégoté un matos pourri.

Il secoua la neige accumulée sur ses épaules et reprit sa route. Il glissait habilement entre les embûches, dont le terrain n'était guère avare. Encore heureux qu'il soit balèze sur des skis ! Autrement, ça aurait été mission suicide.

Trois heures qu'il était parti de son port d'attache. Encore une heure avant d'arriver au village près de la manufacture. Ses genoux lui diraient merci demain.

Le plan était simple. Prendre une petite chambre d'hôte, payer en liquide évidemment. S'introduire de nuit dans l'usine et repartir à skis ensuite. Efficace, peu de chance de tomber en panne ou d'être suivi, silencieux, discret.

Parfait. En dehors de l'effort physique que ça impliquait évidemment. Surtout avec ce temps.

Il rêvait d'un bain chaud. De la mer des Caraïbes. D'une tempête de sable dans le désert.

Brusquement, il comprenait mieux d'où venait cette passion des russes pour la vodka.

Il finit par arriver à destination et trouva sans difficulté la pseudo auberge indiquée par Quatre.

_Si l'intérieur est aussi chaleureux, autant rester dehors..._

Un homme, à priori bien imbibé, ronflait sur une chaise, juste à côté d'un panneau où était écrit 'добро пожаловать'. Pas besoin de parler russe pour comprendre que cela signifiait 'accueil'.

Il toussota doucement, histoire de réveiller le dormeur, avant de pousser un cri sec, qui le fit enfin sursauter. Pas besoin de se parler, ne serait-ce que pour se saluer- sans doute une coutume occidentale - l'homme lui tendit une clé et prit la liasse de billet que Duo lui tendait. Visiblement, on ne rendait pas la monnaie non plus !

Après le luxe du Vietnam, Duo se retrouvait dans un cagibi glacial. Les charmes du métier. Fallait aimer les variations brutales de températures. Les expériences culinaires douteuses. Les rencontres pimentées…

Enfin, l'atmosphère polaire avait au moins un avantage : aucune vermine à l'horizon. Les cucarachas n'étaient pas à la fête ici !

Il déballa ses vivres et fit un frugal repas (pas question de toucher à la bouffe locale qui paraissait avoir mariné depuis 6 mois dans de l'alcool à 90° - question de conservation sans doute) avant de se rouler dans son sac de couchage et de piquer un petit somme.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla tard dans la nuit au son du bip de sa montre. Une heure du mat. La nuit n'était pas plus sombre qu'auparavant mais le froid semblait s'être encore accentué. Si cela était possible !<p>

Il pesta tout en s'habillant d'une nouvelle couche de vêtements. Bientôt, il ressemblerait à Bibendum mais pour le moment, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Il vérifia l'itinéraire sur la carte, arma son pistolet et prit un chargeur de munitions.

Il était prêt. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir discrètement, le puissant ronflement qu'il entendait était un garant suffisant de l'endormissement du logeur.

Pourquoi se faire chier avec du Prozac quand on a de la vodka ?

Il chaussa les skis et partit vers le Nord.

L'usine n'était pas très éloignée, deux kilomètres tout au plus.

Néanmoins, un détour s'imposait. Il ne comptait pas entrer par la grande porte.

Des miradors et des barbelés. Paysage presque routinier dans ce pays. Il s'était attendu à plus de difficultés, à plus de caméras. Mais les extérieurs étaient au final peu gardés. Question de climat sans doute.

L'usine était vétuste, pas du tout axée sur les nouvelles technologies.

_Ce ne sont que des intermédiaires... Les véritables ouvriers de cette affaire ne sont pas ici._

Duo se sentit frustré. Il n'avait découvert qu'un maillon de plus de la chaîne. Toujours pas d'indice probant sur l'identité des commanditaires. Ni sur leurs motivations ou objectifs. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre la même logique que la dernière fois : trouver le prochain maillon.

Cette affaire prenait décidément la tournure d'un jeu de piste !

Cette fois, il sortit directement son arme. Il n'était pas idiot. Son concurrent ne devait pas être loin. Inutile de prendre des risques. Il fallait qu'il le repère avant de se faire avoir.

Pas de pitié en perspective. De plus, il avait les remerciements de Quatre à lui transmettre. Et ils étaient très, très chaleureux.

Il se glissa sans bruit dans les couloirs. Pas de caméra, juste une alarme apparemment, et évidemment, des gardes armés. Beaucoup de gardes.

_La main d'œuvre doit être bon marché..._

Duo, après avoir atteint une plateforme métallique qui dominait un hangar de stockage, se planqua derrière une porte et observa discrètement.

_Pas d'ouvrier et pas de travail nocturne ici._

Un éclairage sommaire mais suffisant pour distinguer des cuves de tailles impressionnantes, des bidons de couleurs variés. Des logos avec des têtes de mort. Il chercha sans les voir les pièces qu'il avait découvertes au Vietnam. Néanmoins, il était sûr qu'elles étaient là.

_Pas d'assemblage ici. Pas de fonderie._

Non, ce n'était pas l'objectif...

Et tous ces bidons...

Le jour se fit enfin dans son esprit.

_Industrie chimique. Traitement du métal !_

Duo jura intérieurement. Il était une bille en électrochimie. Parler lui d'explosif et il était incollable. Mais ces histoires d'ions de surface qui se baladent, il n'y avait jamais rien compris !

_Faut quand même que je sache ce qu'ils font ici bordel !_

Cela pourrait lui fournir un indice précieux quant à l'usage auquel étaient destinées les pièces.

Enfin, disons plutôt que ça étayerait sa théorie d'armure mobile !

Quatre avait été plutôt dubitatif, restant toujours prudent quand il s'agissait de diplomatie, de paix ou de conflit. Sacré Quatre, il avait tellement d'intérêts à travers le monde que la plupart des guerres pouvait lui rapporter ! La paix était beaucoup moins lucrative hélas...

Le natté décida de s'approcher d'un peu plus près. Qu'il puisse au moins noter le nom des substances présentes !

A demi courbé, il traversa la passerelle, prenant garde par deux fois à se dissimuler contre le mur lorsqu'un agent de sécurité regardait dans sa direction.

Il parvint de l'autre côté, juste au-dessus des contenants industriels.

Nickel. Arsenic. Phosphore.

En grandes quantités. Ça se chiffrait en tonnes.

Voyant d'autres hommes approcher, il préféra quitter le secteur et se dirigea vers la zone est. Il allait encore une fois devoir partir à la découverte de ces fichus bons de livraison ! Document essentiel à toute expédition.

Ha, si seulement les truands pouvaient tout noter dans un carnet posé en évidence sur la table du directeur, ce serait si simple !

Malheureusement, c'était rarement le cas. Pour ainsi dire jamais. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il faisait ce métier.

Il devait trouver la zone de chargement.

Il se faufila dans la pénombre et consulta un plan sur le mur.

_Une zone large, en longueur et accessible depuis la route..._

Bingo ! Direction le sud du complexe.

Cela lui prit plus d'une heure. Sa progression était sans cesse perturbée par l'arrivée de soldats, l'obligeant à se cacher le temps quelques instants à chaque fois.

Pas de signe de son concurrent. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Les quais apparurent enfin. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long. Plein d'effervescence. Des ouvriers. Des gardes. Et une petite quinzaine de véhicules, sorte de camions bâchés à six roues. Certains étaient en cours de chargement. Un autre semblait prêt à partir. Son chargement était scellé de liens rouges.

Duo n'hésita pas un instant. Il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête, fourra son arme dans sa poche et, baissant soigneusement la tête, traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du véhicule et monta du côté passager. Il farfouilla rapidement dans les papiers étalés sur le tableau de bord. Tous écrits en russe.

_Et merde !_

Il entendit alors une voix à l'extérieur et se glissa derrière le siège. Ses mains ôtèrent silencieusement ses gants tandis que son poing se serrait autour du métal glacé de son arme. Un homme ouvrit la porte et monta côté conducteur, emmitouflé lui aussi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Duo abaissa sans un son le cran d'arrêt tandis que le conducteur consultait sa feuille de route.

Il savait qu'il devait faire vite, l'homme pouvait le remarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il prit une brusque inspiration tandis qu'il se projetait vers l'avant, pile à l'instant où l'autre tournait la tête vers lui.

La stupeur se refléta en miroir dans les deux paires d'yeux. Duo n'eut même pas le temps de finir son juron qu'il avait un flingue collé contre la tempe.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent sans bouger, chacun à la merci de l'autre.

« Fait chier ! » Hurla rageusement le natté.

Les yeux cobalt ne cillaient pas même si une petite veine battait furieusement sur le cou du brun.

A l'extérieur, une voix cria quelque chose en russe.

« Si tu bouges, t'es mort. » Prévint Duo d'une voix sourde.

« Si on ne bouge pas, on est mort. » Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Duo ne répondit pas.

La voix étrangère renouvela son appel.

« T'entends ? Il nous demande d'approcher. »

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

« T'es dans un camion de livraison, chargé de marchandises. Tu crois qu'ils s'attendent à quoi ? A ce qu'on se bouge le cul pour livrer leur merde ! »

« Et évidemment, tu me proposes de remballer mon gun et de pas faire d'histoire ? Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser me dégommer comme ça ? » Siffla Duo, sur les dents.

« C'est toi qui comprends pas abruti ! Si on n'a pas bougé d'ici dans 30 secondes, on sera morts tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de toute façon ? » Grommela Duo.

Dehors, les lampes torches se rapprochaient dangereusement du véhicule.

« Il vient de nous le dire ! En fait, il vient précisément de nous dire 't'as intérêt à décuver immédiatement et à bouger ce tas de boue d'ici, sinon je t'explose la gueule connard'. Convaincu ? »

De plus en plus près.

« Genre tu parles russe ? »

Ils se regardèrent une seconde et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Что вы делаете мудак? Ты будешь двигаться задницу? » Hurla la voix l'extérieur.

« Извините, сэр, это мой второй пилот все еще пьют из ночи. »

Il parlait vraiment russe. L'enfoiré.

Duo se ratatina sur lui-même et prit l'air le plus comateux qu'il put tandis que son voisin baragouinait dieu seul savait quoi au soldat qui les dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

Après deux minutes de palabres qui parurent interminables au natté, l'homme, après les avoir copieusement engueulés, leur hurla quelque chose en désignant du doigt la sortie du site et claqua la porte.

Le brun fit tourner la clé et le moteur démarra. Les deux intrus échangèrent un nouveau regard avant que le véhicule ne se mette en route. Arrivés au poste de garde, le conducteur tendit une feuille tamponnée au garde et la barrière se leva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le camion roulait en direction du Nord est.

Duo était tendu, la main crispée autour de son arme. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent. Suffisamment pour pouvoir régler leurs comptes tranquillement.

Encore un tournant...

Il dégaina son flingue mais l'autre avait anticipé son geste. Il lança un coup de pied qui désarma le natté. Poussant un cri de rage, Duo se jeta sur le conducteur, le saisissant par le col tout en lui balançant sa plus belle droite. L'autre encaissant en grognant tandis que son pied frappait à nouveau, en plein thorax. Duo en eut le souffle coupé mais ne lâcha pas son adversaire et, tout en l'écrasant de son poids, tenta de l'étouffer.

L'autre l'empoigna à son tour et n'était pas avare de coups de poings bien placés.

Un violent coup de klaxon leur fit lever la tête. Un semi-remorque déboulait à toute allure face à eux.

« Et merde ! » Rugit Duo en se relevant. « Accélères ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il braquait de toutes ses forces vers la droite.

Ils évitèrent de justesse le poids lourd, finissant leur course quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Essoufflés, le visage en sang, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Temps mort. » Demanda Duo.

« Ok. » Concéda l'autre, le souffle court également.

Ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant de se regarder en chien de faïence.

L'autre se remit plus vite.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a une cible commune. On pourrait s'entre-tuer ici et maintenant mais ni toi ni moi n'avons de temps à perdre. »

« Vas-y, continues, tu m'intéresses. » Répliqua Duo, cynique tout en se massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

Le brun poursuivit.

« On va faire simple. Je te dis où ce chargement doit être livré et chacun reprend sa route. Tranquillement. Pour cette fois. » Précisa-t-il.

Duo éclata de rire.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu me donnes une adresse et toi, tu vas livrer le camion, c'est ça ? Et on se sépare bien gentiment, sans plus d'égratignures que maintenant. C'est ça ton plan ? »

« Absolument. » Les yeux cobalt étaient aussi froids que le vent qui soufflait dehors.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con toi ! Tu t'imagines que je vais te croire sur parole ? Rien ne t'empêche de me filer n'importe quelle fausse adresse. Rien ne t'empêche également de me mettre une balle dans le dos quand je descendrai du camion. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Duo le regarda, moqueur. Ce type était vraiment si demeuré ?

« Je suis dans ce camion mon pote. J'y suis, j'y reste. Où tu iras avec ce chargement, j'irais. Telle une ombre ou une sangsue, à toi de voir. »

« Si tu veux, je te laisse le véhicule. » Proposa le brun. L'intensité de son regard ne faiblissait pas.

« Certainement pas. » La voix de Duo se fit dangereuse. La patience, c'était pas son fort. « Je pipe pas un mot de russe et tu l'as bien compris. Donc, c'est simple. Soit on entre-tue ici et maintenant, et dieu sait que j'adorerais te péter ta sale gueule de premier de la classe, mais ça compromettrait sérieusement ma mission et je suis un pro, soit je t'accompagne jusqu'au lieu de livraison, tu me supportes jusque-là bas et ensuite, chacun sa merde. Libre à chacun de se faire exploser la tronche à sa guise. Tu vois, simple, facile. Le plan parfait. »

L'autre eut un demi-sourire, narquois.

« Et si je choisis la première option ? »

« C'est que ton employeur a eu tort de te faire confiance. » Assena Duo.

L'argument sembla porter ses fruits, rendant l'autre songeur.

« Bien. » Murmura-t-il lentement. « Je crois qu'il va nous falloir covoiturer quelques temps alors. »

Sans se quitter des yeux, les deux hommes posèrent leurs flingues, presque à regret. Mais pas trop loin !

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard<strong>

« Tu veux du thé? »

Duo ouvrit un œil en grand.

L'autre lui tendait une timbale de thé fumant. Douce chaleur qui serait bienvenue par ce froid de canard mais le natté fronça les sourcils.

« Qui me dit qu'il est pas empoisonné ton truc? »

Le brun secoua la tête, apparemment exaspéré.

« Mais bien sûr, quand je suis en mission en plein cœur de la Russie, j'embarque toujours du thé empoisonné sur moi, histoire de pouvoir éliminer les indésirables qui viennent squatter. C'est tellement probable! »

Une voix cinglante. Un regard dur, direct. Et une logique implacable.

« Hum, pas faux. » Concéda Duo à contre cœur.

« Bon, t'en veux ou pas? »

Le natté fit la moue.

« T'aurais pas plutôt du café? »

« Vas te faire foutre. » Répliqua posément le brun en reprenant la tasse.

« Naaan! » S'écria le natté en saisissant le gobelet au vol. « Rends-moi ça! »

Il préférait le café mais n'était pas assez barge pour refuser un liquide chaud. Et sucré. Cet enfoiré avait pensé à tout, même à prévenir l'hypoglycémie.

Il coula un regard en coin vers le conducteur. Le brun sirotait tranquillement sa tasse, tout en conduisant avec adresse, esquivant les trous de la route.

« On est à combien d'heure de Lazarev? »

« Deux jours. »

Et merde.

« Sans déconner? »

Heero le regarda bien en face.

« J'ai une tête à faire des blagues? »

_Vu comme ça..._

Ça allait être les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie!

« On s'arrête quand? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça! T'es pire qu'un gosse! Et quand est-ce qu'on arrive? Et on s'arrête quand? Et j'aime pas ci! » Singea le brun. « T'as pas un mode avion? Tu sais, silencieux, discret... Qui fait pas chier? »

« Oula, mais il va se calmer le playboy! »

« Playboy, moi? » Il éclata de rire. « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! C'est pas moi qui aie une coiffure de village people! »

Duo vira au rouge.

« Vas te faire foutre connard! J'ai besoin de pisser alors tu vas t'arrêter cinq minutes! »

« Et puis quoi encore? Tu veux pas qu'on plante la tente aussi? »

« Bordel, mais tu me gonfles? J'ai besoin de faire une pause, pas toi? T'es de quelle espèce? T'as pas vu Iron man? Putain, même les hommes bioniques doivent recharger leurs batteries mais toi non? »

L'autre lui adressa un regard hautain.

« Je suis au-delà de tout ça. »

Le natté fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Ben pas moi. Donc arrête ce truc ou ça va mal aller. »

« Tu me menaces? »

« Je te préviens. Après, c'est toi qui vois. »

L'autre parut hésiter un instant. Il avait bien envie de coller une raclée à cet abruti. Mais la prudence était de mise. Cet homme n'était pas là par hasard et si il lui trouvait une allure de dépravé, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être dangereux.

Il stoppa le véhicule.

« OK, vas-y. Je t'attends là. »

L'autre eut un sourire moqueur.

« Ben voyons. Soit tu me files les clés, soit tu viens avec moi. Au choix. »

Heero soupira et coupa le moteur.

« Je viens. »

Duo lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Ouais, ce serait dommage de louper ça hein ? »

_Homme bionique mon cul !_

Le froid les cueillit dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dehors. En dépit des heures de route effectuées, ils ne prirent pas le temps de se dégourdir les jambes et remontèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du camion.

« Saloperie de pays! Je déteste les russes, je déteste la Russie. » Grommela Duo en claquant des dents.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

« Me dis pas que t'es russe? »

Duo était incrédule. Le silence de son interlocuteur fut une confirmation.

Il explosa de rire.

« Et ben elle est bien bonne celle-là! Et le patriotisme, tu le mets où? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question? »

« Hum, ça ira merci. »

* * *

><p>Une balade silencieuse au cœur de la toundra. Son compagnon de voyage n'était guère bavard. Pas franchement une surprise.<p>

Alors que le camion poursuivait sa route, le natté laissa son regard survoler les plaines enneigées et porta son attention sur l'horizon. Un autre lieu, un autre crépuscule et toujours cette même splendeur des couleurs, ces nuances d'orange et de rouge, virant parfois au rose.

C'était moche la Russie mais le ciel, toujours beau!

Il réprima un bâillement. Il se sentait épuisé. La présence de l'autre à ses côté n'aidait pas. Sa vigilance était maximale mais il se sentait faiblir. Et pourtant, ce qui l'attendait au port de livraison n'était pas non plus à prendre à la légère. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il dorme, qu'il mange.

Il bailla ouvertement et se roula en boule sur le fauteuil.

L'autre lui jeta un regard ouvertement surpris.

« Tu dors? »

« Ben comme tu vois, j'essaie. »

« Et la perspective que je te mette une balle dans le crâne pendant ton sommeil? »

Duo soupira et lança un regard désabusé à son interlocuteur.

« J'vais te dire ma façon de penser. Je suis vanné et j'ai besoin de dormir. Donc, deux possibilités: soit je meurs ici, confortablement installé, dans la béatitude du sommeil, soit je crève d'une balle dans la tête lors du petit meeting fraternel qui nous attend au port de Lazarev, en me pelant les couilles dans la neige. Alors, franchement y'a pas photo, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit en dormant! »

Le brun lui jeta un regard désabusé tandis que le natté se roulait en boule un peu plus et fermait les yeux.

_Il n'est peut-être pas si bête que je le croyais. Mieux vaut être prudent._

Il pouvait le tuer, très simplement. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Si abattre un ennemi en mouvement ne lui posait pas de cas de conscience, descendre un homme endormi ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes.

Il allait donc devoir supporter cet imbécile encore un peu. Du moins pour cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq heures plus tard.<strong>

Duo s'étira en baillant.

« Toujours vivant. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. » Constata-t-il en souriant. « Tu veux que je te relaie? »

L'autre refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ha, j'oubliais, tu es un surhomme, un Iron man. » Se moqua-t-il. « Bon, on arrive quand? »

« Tu vas pas recommencer? »

« Tant qu'on sera pas à destination. »

« Bon, OK, j'accélère. »

Et le camion force l'allure, fila comme une flèche sur les routes glacées.

L'arrivée à Lazarev se fit de nuit. La ville était minuscule, désertique et surtout balayée par un épais blizzard.

« Pays de merde. » Grogna Duo.

« Tu te répètes. »

« Comique de répétition. »

« J'ai vu la répétition mais pas le comique. »

« Et mon poing dans ta gueule tu le verrais ? »

« Me cherche pas. »

Heero stoppa d'une main les envolées belliqueuses du natté.

« Y'a du monde. »

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant... Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Hurla Duo tandis que le brun enclenchait la première et s'engageait dans le port.

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'il y'avait du monde ? »

_Il est malade ?_

« Boucle-là et tout ira bien. »

Le calme du brun était impressionnant. Le cœur du Duo, lui, battait à cent à l'heure.

« Je vais te buter espèce de connar- » Siffla Duo qui se recroquevilla sur son siège tandis que la vitre côté conducteur s'ouvrait.

« Доброе утро. Мы просто предоставим Вам доставку. »

L'homme, d'un cinquantaine d'année, au visage bruiné par le froid et les excès, les regarda d'un air suspicieux et désigna Duo de la tête.

« Вы будете ожидать. Кто он такой? У него есть проблемы? »

« Мой коллега! Он негодует на водку, но восстановятся! Это трудно, несколько простодушный. » Répliqua Heero, en assénant une douloureuse tape sur l'épaule du natté.

_Enfoiré, tu me paieras ça !_

Toujours sur ses gardes, l'homme envoya un de ses comparses faire le tour du camion.

_Ils vérifient les scellés... _Comprit Duo.

Il avait été tenté de les briser, histoire de voir ce qu'ils transportaient mais il avait néanmoins réussi à museler sa curiosité. Bien lui en avait pris !

Heero tendit les feuilles de route et montra ce que Duo supposait être l'ordre de mission. L'homme hocha la tête, désormais approbateur et leur désigna un cargo à quai.

«Все в порядке, вы можете потратить. Мой друг будет сопровождать вас на абордаж. »

Heero sourit et salua chaleureusement l'homme. Duo risqua un œil par-dessus son écharpe. Un autre homme armé leur ouvrait la voie jusqu'au bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » Grinça-t-il à voix basse tandis que le camion roulait au pas.

« Je fais ce qui doit l'être : je livre. »

« T'es un grand malade. Comment on va s'en sortir maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas comment tu accomplis tes missions, ni même comment t'as fait pour rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais une chose est sûre : ce camion est attendu. Si jamais il n'était pas arrivé en temps et en heure, ça aurait immédiatement alerté tout le réseau. Il a compris ou il veut un dessin ? »

Son ton était cinglant et Duo du serrer les poings très fort pour ne pas lui en coller une. Cet abruti avait vraiment une tête à claque !

« Ta gueule. »

L'autre eut un petit sourire supérieur lorsqu'il serra le frein à main.

« Maintenant, on descend et on va tranquillement s'en aller chacun de notre côté. »

Duo n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà sauté hors du véhicule et se tapait la discute avec le garde.

_Enfoirés de russe !_

Et il les maudissait comme jamais alors qu'il glissait silencieusement dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Au port, quelques heures après<strong>

Il croqua dans son sandwich sans goût. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le froid qui avait anesthésié ses papilles ou si c'était réellement la bouffe qui ne sentait rien.

Peu lui importait, toute son attention était focalisée sur le cargo. Un nom improbable : le Queen Mary.

_Ils ne reculent devant rien, les buveurs de vodka..._

Il avait surveillé de loin le déchargement du camion et le transfert de son contenu sur le bateau.

Des conteneurs, bien opaques.

L'autre fou furieux avait disparu. Cet enfoiré avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Nul doute qu'il avait obtenu l'information tant désirée depuis belle lurette.

Pas moyen que lui, Duo, reste sur la touche !

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache où partait ce chargement.

_A défaut de parler russe, la technologie sera mon amie..._ Pensa-t-il avec un fin sourire tandis qu'il amorçait ses puces GPS.

Il en avait 4. Il en placerait trois, un par conteneur. Toujours en garder une de plus sur soi. Ça pouvait servir.

La phase délicate était, non pas de s'introduire sur le navire, mais de savoir QUAND y aller. Tout l'art de l'espionnage résidait dans le timing. On pouvait être le meilleur tireur, le meilleur stratège, le plus fin diplomate, sans timing, ça revenait au même.

Dead.

Duo, lui, avait cette sensibilité, cette intuition du moment propice. Il discernait aisément ce court instant, cette petite faille dans le relais de la garde, dans la ronde des caméras.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Il se rapprocha furtivement du bateau et n'eut aucun problème à atteindre la zone où étaient stockés les conteneurs. Les moteurs du navire ronronnaient déjà, faisant vibrer sourdement les parois d'acier. Il chercha un instant l'interstice dans lequel dissimuler la petite puce noire, pas plus grande qu'un timbre-poste et aussi fine.

Trois cibles marquées, à trois endroits différents. Multiplication de chance de réussite.

Il vérifia sur le détecteur que les signaux étaient bien reçus.

Impeccable.

Le ruskov brun n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir ! Duo était dans la place !

* * *

><p>Hahaha, alors, on continue les péripéties de M. Maxwell? Review please!<p>

:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello à vous! Voici la suite, qui s'est un peu faite attendre, j'avoue!**

**Allez, que va-t-il se passer pour nos globe-trotteurs en mission? Vous êtes prévenus, ça va être chaud! Je me suis lâchée ;-)**

**Bonne lecture! Et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est super agréable!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

« Hello buddy ! »

Le sourire de Quatre, c'était comme une éclaircie un jour de pluie, comme une oasis dans le désert.

Synonyme de renaissance, de détente, de plaisir.

Le retour au bercail quoi !

Le blond se leva avec élégance et serra dans ses bras le natté.

« Content de rentrer à la maison ! » S'exclama Duo en s'étirant comme un chat, laissant choir sans ménagement son sac de voyage sur les dalles de marbre, laissant une poussière dense et poudreuse s'étendre sur le sol.

« Viens donc te reposer un peu. »

Quatre l'entraîna dans le salon où il lui versa une généreuse rasade de whisky.

Le natté leva un sourcil, mi-amusé mi-narquois.

« Même plus besoin de demander. Un vrai petit couple... »

« C'est vrai, on est bien rodé. » Rétorqua le blond en se servant lui aussi.

L'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage avant de répandre sa douce chaleur dans son ventre. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Dieu que cela faisait du bien !

« Alors, cette mission ? »

« T'as lu mon rapport ? »

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment. C'était une question rhétorique. »

« Ils sont où ? »

« Ils longent les côtes chinoises pour le moment. »

« Et mon type ? »

« Pas plus de news pour le moment. Mais je ne lâche rien. Ce mec est un fantôme. Zéro trace. » Marmonna Quatre, un brin dépité.

« C'est fort. » Constata Duo.

« Ou plutôt bien protégé. » Répliqua le blond qui supportait mal qu'on résiste à ses talents. « Inutile de se leurrer. Ce type est un gros poisson. Un sacrement gros poisson. » Appuya-t-il en direction du natté.

Duo leva un sourcil.

« Du genre requin, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai toutes les raisons de le penser. » Approuva le blond, la mine grave.

Duo fixa intensément le visage de son ami.

« C'est un avertissement ? »

« Exact. »

Ha. Mauvaise nouvelle.

Rares étaient les occasions où Quatre le mettait ainsi en garde.

Même s'ils étaient associés, ils ne se disaient pas tout. Chacun avait des activités de son côté, dont l'autre ignorait tout.

En particulier Quatre, dont les fonctions de PDG au sein de la société familiale lui permettaient d'avoir accès à nombres d'informations sensibles.

Duo faisait également sa vie de son côté, même si son activité de garagiste était moins propice aux secrets.

C'était ainsi que le pacte avait été conclu entre eux. Confiance totale. Zéro question. Ils remettaient leur vie aux mains de l'autre, sans crainte. Et ça avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'à présent.

S'il prenait la peine de l'avertir de cette manière, mieux valait en tenir compte.

Duo hocha la tête, un brin agacé au souvenir du ruskov qui lui posait tant de soucis.

Pour qui pouvait-il bien bosser ? Pas les russes de toute évidence. Ni les vietnamiens.

Il était assurément trop cher pour eux.

_Encore que... ce genre de pays n'avait pas de scrupule pour dépenser des millions en armes de guerre tandis que son peuple crève de faim !_

Sentant bien qu'il ne solutionnerait pas cette énigme ce soir là, Duo reporta son attention sur le blond. Quatre était penché sur son ordinateur, faisant danser ses doigts sur les touches argentées. Une mèche rebelle lui retombait sur le front.

Une nouvelle chaleur se répandit dans le ventre du natté, lui amenant un sourire en coin.

Il était si craquant, le petit Winner, ainsi concentré. Un plaisir pour les yeux. Et la bouche. Duo en salivait d'avance.

« Ça te dirait de venir prendre une petite douche avec moi ? » Proposa Duo de sa voix la plus suave.

Il était si sûr de lui que la réponse lui fit justement l'effet d'une douche, mais froide !

« Je suis désolé Duo mais... Non. »

Catégorique. Froid, ferme. Et définitif.

Duo cligna des yeux, déstabilisé, tandis que Quatre le regardait d'un air un peu contrit. Le blond était visiblement plutôt mal à l'aise, événement rare, voire unique, en sa présence.

« Ha... »

_Réponse hautement intellectuelle mon cher Duo..._

Décontenancé un instant, le natté se reprit et détailla son ami, plissant les yeux de concentration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quatre ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement suspicieux.

C'était anormal. Non pas de se faire rembarrer, cela lui était déjà arrivé et dieu merci, il n'avait pas une si haute estime de lui même mais c'était surtout l'intonation de son ami qui l'avait mis sur le qui-vive.

Quatre rougit.

« Mais rien. »

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la conviction de Duo.

Qui se leva et vint se placer juste sous le nez du blond, plongeant ses pupilles mauves dans les siennes.

Accentuant sa rougeur.

« Arrête-ça Duo. »

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe. »

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de céder.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sors avec quelqu'un. » Avoua-t-il.

« Et je crois t'avoir répondu que je ne voyais pas le problème. »

Quatre se dégagea d'un geste vif et fit les cent pas dans le salon, agité.

« Et bien moi, j'en vois un ! » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Et depuis quand ? » S'étonna Duo.

« Maintenant. » Quatre était rouge de colère et ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Image parfaitement incongrue.

« Ho putain... » Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux de ce type ? »

L'incrédulité moqueuse de cette phrase électrisa le blond.

« C'est possible. » Siffla-t-il en fixant à son tour son ami. Il était dangereusement calme.

Duo, de son côté, passait progressivement de la stupéfaction à la défiance.

« Mais ca fait longtemps ? C'est qui ce type ? Il fait quoi comme taf ? T'as checké son casier ? Lancé une recherche sur lui ? As-tu vérifié... »

« DUO ! »

Le cri résonna comme un coup de tonnerre qui figea le natté sur place, cassant l'élan de sa tirade.

Quatre se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots sans les trouver. Puis se lança.

« Ne fais pas ça Duo. S'il te plaît. »

Les yeux azurs étaient troubles. Impénétrables. Mélange de colère, de doute, de suppliques. De menaces aussi.

Duo se reprit immédiatement. Question de self contol.

« Ouais, excuse-moi buddy. T'as pas besoin de répondre, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que... Je suis... surpris. Et je voudrais... Enfin, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu sais que je prends toujours mes précautions. Ne serait-ce que pour te protéger toi aussi. »

Duo approuva d'un signe de tête, encore un peu chancelant cependant. C'était si incongru.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau. »

« D'accord... Alors, à plus tard. » Marmonna le natté.

* * *

><p>Il avait fui plus qu'il n'était parti.<p>

Quatre, son ami de toujours, sa presque moitié, était amoureux.

Impossible, inimaginable.

Et pourtant.

Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Trop d'années passées ensemble pour pouvoir se mentir.

Il serra les dents tandis qu'il observait le paysage urbain depuis ses baies vitrées.

Il ressentait un grand vide dans le ventre. Stupide. Il n'était pas amoureux de son associé, il le savait. Mais il devait reconnaître un certain instinct de possession envers lui.

Il voulait le garder rien que pour lui. Bien être égoïste du corps et de l'esprit. Il comblait son corps sans risquer son cœur. La panacée universelle en somme.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Un nouveau mec alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans une mission critique. C'était bien le moment ! L'arrivée d'un élément extérieur était une évidente source de danger.

_Ça tombe bien, on en manquait..._

Mais impossible de faire part de ses remarques à Quatre. Le message avait été clair : il ne fallait pas se mêler de ses affaires.

Duo balança rageusement son verre qui explosa contre le mur. Sans se soucier du jus de fruit qui coulait jusqu'au sol, il ôta ses vêtements et enfila sa tenue de sport.

Seul un jogging d'enfer pourrait lui changer les idées.

L'entraînement, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. C'était un bonheur pour lui que d'aller au bout de ses forces. Course à pied, musculation, abdominaux et sports de combats n'étaient pas de trop pour l'aider à faire le vide.

Et à maintenir une forme essentielle à ses activités.

Il redoubla d'efforts sur le ring, boxant avec fureur. Il avait des progrès à faire s'il voulait pouvoir botter correctement le cul du playboy brun.

Et ça, c'était une source de motivation inépuisable. La perspective de lui dégommer sa tronche de jeune premier, de lui faire ravaler sa dentition de Ken à la plage, de lui exploser le brushing... Il en salivait d'avance.

Un petit passage à la salle de muscu ne fit qu'accentuer sa détente. Outre les innombrables séries qu'il enchaîna, le petit clin d'œil envoyé par cette charmante demoiselle croisée lors d'un changement d'appareil ne pouvait que rassurer son sex appeal. Au potentiel dévastateur, il fallait bien l'avouer. Une serviette négligemment jetée sur l'épaule, son débardeur noir trempé de sueur lui collant au torse et quelques mèches devant les yeux, Duo faisait des ravages. Quel que soit le bord concerné.

Et ça lui mettait délicieusement du baume au cœur ! Sa vie de célibataire lui permettait d'être libre comme l'air, de sauter, ou non, sur les occasions qui se présentaient. Il n'en abusait pourtant pas, Quatre ayant jusque là comblé le vide qu'il ressentait parfois.

_Cela tendrait sûrement à changer..._

De retour chez lui, il réchauffa le plat de lasagnes maison qu'il assorti à une petite salade et un verre de vin rouge.

Quatre était un associé hors pair. C'est lui qui gérait les 'à côté', à savoir tous les paramètres de la vie domestique qui échappait fréquemment au natté, en particulier lorsqu'il était en mission.

C'était toujours divin de rentrer chez soi après un travail épuisant et de trouver un frigo garni – et pas de surgelés ! Quatre ne donnait que dans le fait maison, version produits haut de gamme bien sur - du linge propre et frais, et bien sur une habitation avec la température adéquate.

Duo s'en remettait totalement à lui en termes de logistique, dans un créneau de J-1 à J+1 environ pour chacune de ses missions.

Parfaitement relax.

C'est donc détendu, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, que le jet lag n'entachait plus avec le temps, qu'il arriva le lendemain au travail.

Vers les 11 heures bien sur. Mais après tout, c'était lui le patron et puis, Hilde n'était-elle pas là pour assurer la permanence non ?

Il trouva le garage fermé.

Etonnamment.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Un coup de bigot s'imposait.

Répondeur.

« Yo Hilde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as du mal à bouger tes fesses ou quoi ? Il est onze heures passées et t'es pas là ? Et nos clients, t'as pensé à eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ma grosse ? Pff, allez, ramène-toi au plus vite, je t'attends ! »

_Heureusement que j'ai pris mes clés..._

Il remonta la grille de fer, prit la pile courrier qui était dans la boite aux lettres et ouvrit le bureau. Le répondeur clignotait en rouge.

Plusieurs messages non lus.

Il appuya négligemment sur play tandis qu'il ouvrait les enveloppes qui lui étaient adressées.

_Des factures... Encore et toujours..._

Les messages de clients mécontents, des histoires de rendez-vous loupés, de voitures en panne...

Rien de bien surprenant.

_Ha Hilde, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre en arrivant…_

Duo se marrait d'avance. Il poursuivit sa lecture quand un détail attira son attention.

Il délaissa la paperasse et s'approcha du téléphone. Les messages défilaient toujours. A l'inverse de l'ordre chronologie. Du plus récent au plus ancien.

_[ Hier à 14h18 : Mademoiselle, quand allez-vous me répondre ? Je suis déjà passé ce matin et c'était encore fermé ! Vous pourriez nous signaler vos dates de fermeture tout de même, c'est un comble, si vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire...]_

_Hier...On était quel jour...Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi...Alors, mercredi ?_

Duo reporta son attention sur le calendrier.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était revenu la veille, dans la matinée, de son périple russe. Vu le décalage horaire et les révélations de Quatre, il avait pris sa journée. Il avait demandé à Hilde, par répondeurs interposés, d'assurer son remplacement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jeudi.

Et pourtant, le garage était déjà fermé hier...

Il consulta d'un œil son téléphone mobile. Aucun appel.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Pas avec Hilde, la fille capable de lui laisser 25 messages, juste histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi avait une vie et qu'elle aimerait bien que son patron assure un minimum.

D'un bond, il attrapa ses clés et fila dans sa voiture.

Le bolide ne mit que quelques minutes pour parcourir les cinq kilomètres qui le séparaient de chez elle.

Il monta les quatre étages de l'immeuble en courant, grimpant les marches deux à deux, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte 426, un brin essoufflé.

« Hilde, c'est moi ! Tu peux m'ouvrir s'te plait ? »

Ses coups contre le bois ne provoquèrent aucune réponse.

_Faites qu'elle soit malade. Qu'elle ait 40° de fièvre. La varicelle. N'importe quoi..._

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours – où tout était calme à cette heure-ci- Duo sortit son canif de sa poche et crocheta la serrure. Qui n'offrit aucune résistance.

Faut dire qu'il était superbement doué.

Il s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Rien d'anormal à première vue. Tout était en ordre.

Duo hésita à sortir son arme, qu'il avait toujours sur lui – un petit calibre facile à dissimuler - mais préféra s'abstenir.

_Si elle débarque et qu'elle me voit avec un flingue, j'en ai pour des mois avant qu'elle me foute la paix..._

Il progressa jusqu'au bout du couloir, traversant le salon, examinant la salle de bain.

Tout était impeccablement rangé.

_Un vrai musé... Me demande comment elle supporte mon bordel au garage..._

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte.

« Hilde ? »

Il poussa la porte du pied. Une forme était allongée dans le lit, paisible.

Ça aurait du le soulager. Mais son cœur accéléra.

Il hésita, refusant d'avancer plus, pressentant le dénouement, puis arriva au pied du lit.

Cette fois, il ne put se retenir et déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher.

« Putain de merde ! » Gémit-il, en tentant d'endiguer le flot acide qui lui ravageait le ventre et la bouche.

Il tomba, les mains crispées sur les genoux. Les tremblements de ses membres étaient difficiles à maîtriser. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes afin de retrouver un semblant de calme et de pouvoir à nouveau regarder celle qui avait été son amie.

Son visage n'était plus qu'une bouillie immonde, rouge de sang et de chairs.

Tuée par balle. Par le même calibre destructeur que celui qui avait opéré à Saigon.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Une charpie pareille était une signature unique.

_Cet enculé de fils de pute... Comment a-t-il..._

Une pensée fulgurante le traversa.

D'un geste, il se remit sur pied et quitta l'appartement.

C'est à une vitesse démentielle qu'il traversa la ville. Les limitations de vitesse n'existaient plus. Les policiers n'existaient plus. Tout était noir.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de son but.

Il arrêta son bolide dans un dérapage que certain eut qualifié d'incontrôlé. Les roues n'eurent pas fini de tourner qu'il avait déjà quitté la voiture. Cette fois, il sortit son arme et défonça la porte du pied.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

Le même spectacle sordide l'attendait, au centre de la cuisine. Mamichka, sa mamichka, était là, étendue. Morte, elle aussi.

Il lâcha son pistolet, qui glissa sur le carrelage sans qu'il tente de le retenir. Le danger était loin. Elles étaient mortes depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Depuis la veille au moins. Abattues par sa faute.

Ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids et il s'écroula au sol. Les larmes coulaient en pluie sur ses joues tandis qu'un hurlement enflait dans sa poitrine sans jamais pouvoir en sortir, lui comprimant le cœur, le privant d'air, de paroles. Le privant tout de sens. Lui ôtant ses pensées et sa raison.

En cet instant, rien n'existait plus.

Tout n'était que souffrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard...<strong>

_Bip-bip. Bip-bip._

Il jeta un regard hagard sur son téléphone. Objet incongru qui tentait de le ramener à une réalité plus qu'irrationnelle.

Il n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Plus la force de mobiliser son esprit. Encore moins ses membres.

La fatigue lui engourdissait le corps comme l'esprit.

Anesthésie momentanée mais bienvenue.

Il avait fait disparaître les corps, effacé toutes traces du double meurtre. Ne laissant aucun indice auquel la police, dans l'éventualité où elle enquêterait sur ces deux disparitions, puisse se raccrocher.

Il ne restait plus rien de tangible. Personne ne saurait jamais que ces deux femmes - celle qui avait été sa mère d'adoption, celle qui avait été son amie en plus d'être sa collaboratrice - ces êtres chers à son cœur, avaient été froidement abattues de ce sinistre calibre.

Personne, sauf lui. Le moindre détail était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ce crime ne pourrait être absout que par le sang. Le sien ou celui de l'assassin.

_Bip-bip. Bip-bip._

Encore ce téléphone. Encore cette mission. Origine du drame. Dans quel guêpier avait-il mis le doigt pour qu'on le somme ainsi de renoncer ?

Il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Celui qui avait cru le décourager s'était bien trompé.

S'il avait été acharné au début de cette affaire, désormais, il serait sans pitié.

Et ce n'était pas un vain mot.

Il se leva et ouvrit le placard, sortant un étui soigneusement dissimulé. Il en sortit un pistolet délicatement ouvragé sur la tranche. L'équivalent d'un 10 mm auto.

Son arme de mort personnelle. Faite sur mesure. Utilisée uniquement dans des circonstances exceptionnelles.

Comme maintenant.

Il regarda avec une lugubre satisfaction l'éclat métallique de l'arme.

Son bijou.

Deathscythe.

* * *

><p><em>Bip-bip. Bip-bip.<em>

« Enfin, tu daignes répondre ! C'est pas trop top ! Je me demandais si t'étais toujours vivant. » S'exclama Quatre, au bout du fil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai déterminé la destination du convoi. Arrivée prévue dans quelques jours. Et j'ai aussi d'intéressantes informations sur ton russe. »

« J'arrive. » Répondit sèchement Duo avant de couper la communication.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur la propriété Winner.

Quatre allait parler quand la mine sombre de son ami l'arrêta.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son regard se posa sur le flingue attaché à sa ceinture.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Un problème ? »

Deathscythe. Le calibre personnel de Duo. Si Quatre ne l'avait encore jamais vu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Duo portant son arme au grand jour. Des cernes aussi mauves que ses yeux.

Quatre s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas un problème qu'ils avaient, mais un énorme problème.

« Rien qui te concerne. »

Le blond tiqua. C'était de l'envoyer-bouler haut de gamme que lui servait le natté.

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

« C'est pourtant le cas. Donne-moi tes infos Quatre. J'ai pas la patience de bavasser aujourd'hui. Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Mais pas aujourd'hui. OK ? »

Le ton était irrévocable. Le blond se raidit mais ne répliqua pas. Lui qui avait fermement défendu sa vie privée deux jours auparavant aurait préféré s'être mordu la langue ce jour là.

Il lui tendit un dossier que Duo parcourut rapidement.

« J'y vais. Maintenant. Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, tu es déjà enregistré sur le prochain vol. » Soupira Quatre.

« Parfait. » Duo tourna les talons et regagna sa voiture.

« Duo, attends ! »

Le natté se figea un instant mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, gardant les yeux sur le volant.

« Quoi ? »

« Fais attention. »

Quatre avait à peine fini sa phrase que le gravier volait aux alentours.

* * *

><p><strong>Vol international<strong>

First class. Champagne. Voix veloutées et films à la demande. Sans supplément évidemment.

Les voyages en business, c'était un peu la cerise sur le gâteau, dans ce métier. L'avantage non négligeable qui était apprécié à chaque fois.

Enfin, quand cela était possible ! Tout dépendait de la couverture…

Duo poussa un profond soupir. Pour se détendre. Un truc de sophrologie lui avait-on dit.

De la connerie ouais.

Une bonne baston le défoulerait bien plus.

Il eut un sourire noir.

L'autre ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dans quelques heures, il serait là. Et ils auraient enfin une petite discussion entre quatre zyeux.

Son ami de métal dormait tranquillement dans son bagage à main, garé au dessus de sa tête. Conception indétectable aux portiques des aéroports, si prestigieux soient-ils. Un précieux outil qu'il lui tardait de faire goûter au ruskov.

Il s'étira, cherchant une position confortable et lissa son impeccable chemise noire.

Assortie à son humeur.

Son voisin tapotait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, bossant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ça l'avait toujours bien fait rire. Cette bêtise universelle qui pousse les salariés à croire qu'un travail de qualité leur apporterait reconnaissance et promotion.

Mon cul oui.

Il fallait avoir les dents longues pour grimper les échelons. C'est pas pour rien que les sommets sont peuplés de requins !

La fourberie et le mensonge, soigneusement habillés du terme 'diplomatie', heureux passe-partout du langage managérial, étaient des pré-requis.

Que celui qui croit en l'honnête promotion lève la main ? Allez, vous pouvez retourner trimer les gars, vous ne verrez jamais le bout d'une augmentation !

En fait, Duo avait presque pitié pour le pauvre malheureux assis non loin de lui qui bossait douze heures par jour, délaissant sa famille et ses amis, dans l'espoir utopique d'une quelconque reconnaissance.

Lui créait sa propre chance. Œuvrait à son propre destin. Et aussi probablement à sa propre mort mais qu'importe !

Il ferma les yeux, laissant de côtés ces ineptes rêveries philosophiques. Il devait prendre des forces, ça lui serait plus utile.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, 11 heures du matin<strong>

Une casquette enfoncée sur la tête, dissimulant habilement sa chevelure, Duo faisait ce que tout bon américain faisait à cette heure-là : il commandait un hot dog, moutarde-ketchup-si-vous-plaît.

Se faire passer pour un local ne lui posait aucun souci, après tout, il avait bien la double nationalité italo-américaine ? Il était donc fondu dans le paysage, plus vrai que nature, avec son jean levis bleu clair, ses converses blanches et son sweet shirt noir. Sans oublier la doudoune sans manche.

Son bon goût italien se révoltait intérieurement de tant de maladresse vestimentaire mais son coté ricain appréciait le confort de la tenue. Lui, avoir une tendance schizophrène, sûrement pas !

Il surveilla de nouveau la petite impasse tout en mordant avidement dans son sandwich.

Un emplacement stratégique, finement étudié. Proximité d'une rue passante, donc beaucoup de monde et autant de possibilité de se fondre dans la masse. Mais en retrait cependant, pour préserver l'intimité. Une impasse, c'était certes se limiter à une voie d'accès mais c'était surtout se limiter à une voie d'accès ! Et ça, quand on est tueur à gage – ou agent, appelez ça comme vous voulez – c'était une sécurité inestimable. Un seul axe de surveillance, une attention focalisée. Vraiment idéal.

Qui plus est, si le type était malin – et Duo ne doutait pas qu'il le soir – il avait probablement ménagé une voie de sortie, soigneusement dissimulée du public et de la ville en général. Inutile de consulter les plans du cadastre, il était peu probable que ce soit mentionné dessus. Néanmoins, cela pouvait donner des pistes. Duo n'y avait pas coupé : tunnels de métro, anciennes catacombes, voie d'égout. Un accès de ce genre pouvait permettre bien des aménagements.

La façade du bâtiment n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi. Style ancien entrepôt rénové. Deux étages, gris, des fenêtres de taille normale, ni petites ni grandes, avec des grilles en métal noir – un classique de NY. Une porte d'entrée type extra-large, dans l'esprit du lieu. Pas de cour, ni de jardinet devant. Un style industriel. Et une boite aux lettres, pas plus sécurisée que ça. Avec un nom dessus – même pas la peine de regarder, Duo savait déjà que ce ne serait pas le bon. Bref, un logement qui se voulait moderne et atypique comme des centaines d'autres habitations à NY.

Fallait avoir simplement avoir du fric pour se l'offrir et la rendre habitable.

Duo mordit de nouveau dans le pain chaud. Super bon. Ses gènes américains approuvaient fortement cet apport en sucres rapides et graisses animales. A bien y réfléchir, cela devant bien faire quelques années qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Pas depuis son dernier passage dans le pays au drapeau étoilé.

Toujours aucun signe d'activité dans l'habitation. L'enfoiré était-il reparti en mission ? Déjà sur place, à attendre le cargo ?

Il se donnait vingt-quatre heures pour le choper. Si ce n'était pas ici, ce serait là-bas. Ça ennuyait Duo – on ne mélange pas le pro et le perso – mais cette fois, il ferait exception.

La nuit commençait à tomber il en était à son troisième gobelet de café – ce qui, pour ceux qui connaissaient les habitudes américaines, n'était pas peu dire vu leur taille, quand il décela enfin quelque chose. Un brun en duffle coat gris foncé, gobelet à la main et journal sous le bras, s'engageait dans l'impasse d'un pas rapide et sûr.

Duo sut immédiatement que c'était son homme mais resta néanmoins impassible. Il affinait sa stratégie.

Il se donnait le choix entre finesse ou brutalité.

L'une prenait plus de temps mais garantissait de meilleurs résultats. L'autre était rapide mais nettement plus risquée.

Difficile de trancher...

Il choisit la prudence. Une infiltration en douceur. L'envie de défoncer sa porte à coup de pied l'avait grandement tenté mais il tenait trop au résultat pour prendre un risque.

Si Quatre était un as pour l'obtention d'informations- et trouver l'adresse du ruskov avait du être un sacré challenge pour lui - Duo, lui, excellait dans les intrusions discrètes. Déjouer les systèmes de sécurité, les gardes, était une vraie partie de plaisir pour lui.

Il était un peu moins doué pour les sorties... Mais il restait rarement quelqu'un pour en témoigner.

Pénétrer dans l'entrée lui pris trente minutes. Une éternité. Sous ses dehors de porte banale se cachait une technologie de pointe avec sécurité par détection électrique, alarme silencieuse et camera de surveillance.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, réactivant ensuite immédiatement les protections. Si on pouvait duper une sécurité quelques secondes, mieux valait réinitialiser le système rapidement, sous peine de voir sa petite supercherie détectée.

L'entrée était gigantesque, un véritable sas d'accès d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés. Des tableaux d'art contemporain apportaient des touches de couleur. Autrement, tout le reste, du sol au plafond, était en béton teinté gris.

Facile à laver...

Le natté dégaina son pistolet et l'arma d'un geste sec, vérifiant machinalement le contenu de son chargeur.

Plein évidemment. Et plus pour longtemps.

Première pièce. Et deuxième porte.

Détection à code cette fois. Plus classique mais toujours efficace.

Trente secondes pour celle-ci.

Duo s'échauffait.

Il atterrit dans le salon. Son arme au poing, il tendit l'oreille quelques secondes. Un bruit de pas à l'étage.

Il inspecta les lieux. Plutôt bien rangés, confortables, douillets même.

Murs blancs, impeccables. Une cheminée ronronnait au centre, dans un insert ouvert à 360°. Un canapé géant, une télévision du même acabit. Les fenêtres donnaient sur une cour intérieure, sorte de petit patio joliment verdoyant. La cuisine aux murs ardoise était au fond de la pièce, ouverte sur la pièce à vivre. Un ilot central, un énorme frigo en alu brossé. Et une cocotte rouge posée sur les plaques de cuisson d'un noir brillant.

Une bouffée de rage monta alors violemment en lui. Il l'étouffa juste avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Un instant, il avait revu Mamichka, son tablier taché autour de la taille, qui lui parlait tranquillement de son jardin tout en le servant du bœuf aux carottes. Cuit dans sa cocotte rouge, antique vestige de son ancienne vie maritale. Leur dernier repas ensemble. Pris quelques jours à peine avant sa mort.

Quelques jours avant que ce salaud ne mette fin à sa vie en l'abattant comme un chien.

La fureur, muselée patiemment par la préparation de son intervention, explosa dans sa tête, le privant momentanément de toute aptitude logique.

Il allait le buter. Il allait buter cet enfoiré qui avait osé s'en prendre à celles qu'il aimait.

Déterminé, il s'engagea dans l'escalier d'acier. Les pas allaient et venaient dans la pièce voisine. La chambre.

_Ce bâtard est dans sa chambre. Parfait. Ce sera un juste retour à l'envoyeur._

Duo longea le mur, marchant précautionneusement, le flingue tenu dans la main droite.

Il tremblait d'impatience. Ou de colère. Il ne savait plus.

Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Il avait le souffle court. Le sang lui battait les tempes.

Il respira profondément. Sa main ne devait pas trembler. Il allait faire parler cet enfoiré, le faire morfler un maximum avant de lui mettrait une balle dans la tête.

Un plan délectable. Simplissime mais efficace.

Une ultime respiration avant de passer en mode pilotage automatique.

Et d'entrer dans la chambre comme on se jette dans les flammes.

Dire qu'Heero fut surpris était un euphémisme. L'arrivée d'un Duo furieux, déterminé et puissamment armé dans sa chambre, sans qu'aucun système ne l'ait alerté de l'intrusion, lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

Première expression humaine du playboy brun.

« Mets tes mains sur ta tête ! » Ordonna sèchement le natté.

Il le tenait en joue, debout à à peine deux mètres de lui.

Le brun hésita une fraction de seconde.

Avant d'obtempérer. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire. A cette distance, le natté lui exploserait la tête à tous les coups.

« OK. » Répondit-il simplement en posant les mains à l'arrière de son crane. Sous son apparente coopération, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Comment diable cet abruti l'avait-il retrouvé ? Comment était-il entré ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

La mine furibonde de Duo l'engageait à la plus grande prudence. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Maintenir le dialogue. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire baisser sa concentration.

« La ferme. » Répliqua Duo, les mâchoires crispées. « Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose. »

Il était tellement fébrile qu'il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Lui dégommer la tête. Ses mots lui échappaient, la logique se refusait à lui. Sa colère était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer.

Il serrait et desserrait furieusement son poing gauche. Sa vue se troubla un court instant, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour faire le point.

Cela n'échappa pas à Heero. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

D'un geste vif, il bondit vers l'avant, s'effaçant de la trajectoire mortelle et frappa le natté en plein visage. D'une droite très efficace.

Duo entendit un bruit sec et s'écroula à terre, à moitié assommé, tandis que son arme atterrissait un peu plus loin.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » Hurla-t-il. Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche. Son nez saignait abondamment.

Il se releva immédiatement, repris son pistolet et se lança à la poursuite du brun qui avait gagné l'étage supérieur. Une ombre bougea au dessus de lui. Instinctivement, Duo se jeta sur le côté, sentant un sifflement lui effleurer la tempe. Une balle à tête pointue, calibre 10. A quelques centimètres prés, et il y laissait sa peau.

_Bordel, il est armé maintenant ! Et merde !_ Rugit-il intérieurement.

La situation se compliquait dangereusement mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Absolument rien.

Il poursuivit sa progression, atteignant le dernier étage, vaste salle dotée de nombreuses cloisons mobiles, certaines en verre transparent, d'autres en verre dépoli.

Duo tourna rapidement sur lui-même. La configuration des lieux n'était pas à son avantage. L'autre connard avait la connaissance du terrain.

_C'est la merde. Putain, c'est vraiment la merde…_

Il serra les dents, et se planqua derrière un des poteaux de soutien du bâtiment, examinant attentivement son environnement. Il ne devait pas rester statique, il le savait, son taux de survie baissait à chaque seconde. Mais il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour déceler le mouvement de l'ennemi.

Une ombre attira son attention non loin de lui. Il se projeta en avant, ouvrant le feu sur sa cible. Dans un bruit fracassant, les vitres explosèrent sous l'impact. Le brun riposta, obligeant le natté à plonger sous un bureau.

Il n'allait pas se faire avoir comme ça. Hors de question !

_Ressaisis-toi Duo ! T'as des amies à venger ! Fais-lui la peau !_

L'ouverture ne se fit pas attendre. Une cloison opaque fut violemment lancée, traversant la pièce à toute vitesse, suivant son rail d'un bout à l'autre. Habile diversion mais Duo était un pro. La silhouette qui se mouvait de l'autre coté ne lui échapperait pas.

_J'aurais ta peau !_

Il ressentit une énorme montée d'adrénaline. Il jouait sa vie et curieusement, il aimait ça ! Jamais il n'avait autant aimé ça !

Il se leva d'un bond, à découvert et tira plusieurs fois en direction de la silhouette noire qui se déplaçait rapidement. Il la surprit au vol – l'anticipation, ça avait toujours été son truc, un vrai pro du ball trap. Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre tandis que l'ombre s'écrasait au sol. Il était touché.

Duo sprinta jusqu'à l'ombre et se jeta dessus, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur elle, la maintenant au sol. D'un coup de pied, il appuya sur la cuisse blessée de l'ennemi qui poussa un rugissement de douleur tandis qu'il envoyait son arme voler à plusieurs mètres de là.

Il pressa Deathscythe contre le front du brun.

« Echec et mat. » Siffla-t-il haletant, savourant son amère victoire.

Heero ne répondit pas, ne cillant même pas en dépit du métal froid pressé sur son crâne. Le regard impénétrable du brun mit Duo hors de lui. De sa main gauche, il le saisit par la gorge, pesant de tout son poids contre sa trachée.

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! T'as pas l'habitude de t'en prendre à tes mecs de ta trempe, espèce de connard ! » Cracha le natté, dont l'exaspération et la colère débordaient et échappaient à son contrôle. « Tu préfères te rabattre sur des femmes sans défense ! Leur mettre une balle dans la tête, tu trouves ça jouissif, hein ? T'es le pire de salaud. » La voix de Duo s'enroua tandis que son regard se brouillait de larmes furieuses.

La douleur qu'il ressentait ressemblait maintenant à une énorme vague. Une sorte de tsunami qui le submergeait sans qu'il puisse résister, déferlant sur lui sans qu'il puisse en voir la fin. Deathscythe tremblait dans sa main.

Et l'autre qui le regardait sans rien paraitre ressentir.

« T'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. « POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ? »

L'autre ouvrit la bouche mais Duo ne perçut qu'un gargouillis inaudible.

« REPETE ! »

« Je – sais – pas – de quoi – tu parles… » Articula difficilement le brun.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui les as tuées !» La main de Duo se crispa encore un peu plus. Les yeux améthyste n'étaient plus que des lacs étincelants de peine et de rage. « Mamichka et Hilde ! C'était quoi, une sorte de message pour que je me mêle plus de ton affaire, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu leur as explosé la tête avec ton calibre de boucher ? » Cria Duo, voyant que l'autre ne faisait pas mine de comprendre.

L'autre cilla une seconde.

« Pas- tuées. Regarde – mon – arme.» Répondit-il enfin.

« QUOI ? » Duo cligna des yeux, interloqué. Son arme. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il regarde son arme ? « Ne nie pas! »

Mais l'autre secoua la tête.

« Suis- pas – un- saint. Mais j'ai – pas tué – celles-ci. Mon arme…»

Duo tourna la tête et regarda le pistolet qui reposait plus loin.

Un sacré flingue. Atypique. Puissante. L'équivalent de son Deathscythe, dans un autre genre.

Mais d'un calibre nettement inférieur à celui qui avait tué Mamichka et Hilde.

Une arme de pro. Froid, maitrisé, précis. Mais pas celle d'un boucher. Ce n'était pas l'arme d'un type qui défigure ses victimes avec ce qui semblait être un magnum 44.

« Qui me dit que t'en as pas d'autres ? » Questionna Duo en pressant fortement son genou contre la blessure du brun. Qui se tordit de douleur, peinant à étouffer le cri rauque qui monta de sa gorge.

« C'est le seul… le seul. » Haleta l'autre.

Ses yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas Duo. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute dedans. Limpides, sûrs.

Cet enfoiré ne mentait pas.

Duo relâcha un peu la pression. Un grand vide se dessinait dans sa poitrine.

Si ce n'était pas lui, alors… Qui ?

Malgré ses yeux à demi fermés, crispés de douleur, l'autre ne le quittait toujours pas du regard.

« C'est pas moi, je te dis. » Murmura-t-il péniblement.

Les pupilles mauves devenaient de plus en plus hagards. Un gouffre paraissait s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

« C'est pas possible… C'est forcement toi… Sinon, qui ? » Murmura Duo, hébété.

« T'as vérifié – du coté de - ton pote Quatre ? »

« Quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce que Quatre venait foutre là-dedans ? Et d'où tenait-il son nom ?

L'autre eut un sourire tordu.

« Moi aussi – j'ai mes sources. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna férocement Duo, resserrant sa poigne autour du cou de l'autre.

Malgré la pression qui lui coupait le souffle, Heero poursuivit.

« Ton pote - a un nouveau – petit ami non ? Es-tu – sûr - de lui ? »

La remarque sidéra Duo. Cette possibilité n'avait pas été envisagée. Et pour cause…

« Il a dit qu'il était clean ! Je lui fais entièrement confiance ! » Plaida le natté sans conviction.

L'autre ricana pauvrement.

« C'est peut-être ça – le problème. »

Le sarcasme d'Heero acheva de le plongeait dans une profonde stupeur.

Le calibre ne correspondait pas. L'autre avait eu l'air sincèrement surpris. Ce n'était pas lui. Vraiment pas…

Quatre, son ami, aurait-il… ?

C'était impossible. Et pourtant… Quatre se serait fait duper ? Il ne pouvait croire à une trahison. Non, Quatre avait du se faire manipuler. Ca paraissait vraiment incroyable.

Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr.

Une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La vision des corps massacrés repassa devant ses yeux.

_Non pas Quatre, pas lui… _

Si c'était vrai, lui aussi était en danger. Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

D'un geste, il libéra Heero et se releva, l'air complètement hagard.

« Je dois lui parler. Immédiatement... »

Tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers l'escalier sans plus d'égards pour celui qu'il venait de mettre à terre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…_ Pensa Heero. _Cet abruti ne va pas s'en aller comme ça ? Si ?_

Visiblement si.

Heero se remit debout aussi rapidement qu'il le put et attrapa le natté par la manche.

L'autre le regarda sans le voir avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Direct du droit dans le plexus solaire.

Dodo illico.

Et ce fut le black out pour Duo.

* * *

><p>Un horrible élancement lui vrilla le crane tandis qu'il refaisait surface.<p>

Duo geignit, encore à demi comateux. Il avait mal partout, absolument partout.

Pire. Il avait une migraine carabinée.

Il voulut se passer la main sur la figure mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ses mains étaient entravées.

Ce détail lui fit immédiatement retrouver les idées claires.

La gravité de la situation lui sauta instantanément aux yeux : il était attaché au canapé du playboy brun, totalement à sa merci. Les yeux bleus prusses étaient à un mètre de lui.

« On se réveille ? » Ironisa Heero. Voyant que le natté jetait des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche, il préféra couper court.

« T'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de te buter. Du moins, pas tout de suite.»

« Me voilà rassuré ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé alors ? Et attaché aussi ? Une petite pulsion, comme ça, juste pour le fun ? T'avais envie de tester tes nouvelles menottes ?» Répliqua Duo, sarcastique.

« T'allais te barrer. »

« Et alors ? » Hallucina le natté. « Tu voulais qu'on se fasse quoi ? Un apéro ? »

L'autre lui adressa un regard ouvertement dégouté.

« T'as vu ta gueule ? Pas question que je te laisse sortir comme ça. »

S'il avait été plus lucide, Duo en aurait rougi de honte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Beugla Duo, énervé, qui regretta aussitôt au vu de l'élancement qui lui cingla le crane.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Heero fit tomber son pantalon, s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit la trousse qui était posée sur la table basse.

Duo rouvrit péniblement un œil. Saloperie de migraine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Marmonna-t-il en voyant l'autre en sous-vêtements.

Concentré, le brun venait de sortir une longue seringue dotée d'un liquide jaunâtre.

Qu'il s'injecta dans la cuisse sans broncher.

« Dites- moi que je rêve… » Murmura Duo. « Tu vas retirer cette balle toi-même… »

« Précisément. »

Quand le brun saisit un scalpel, Duo dut détourner le regard, se sentant de plus en plus nauséeux. Mieux valait ne pas voir ça…

« Laisse –moi partir, bordel. Je crois que je vais vomir… »

« Non. Et je te prierai de foutre la paix à mon canapé. Tu l'as déjà suffisamment dégueulassé comme cela. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'énerva le natté qui grimaça en voyant l'autre extraire la balle du bout de sa pince chirurgicale. « Ho putain, comment tu peux te faire ca toi-même… C'est dégueu… »

« Exactement. C'est pour ça. C'est trop dégueu. T'as une tête de déterré. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu pisses le sang sur mon canapé depuis deux heures. T'en as partout. On dirait que tu viens de dépecer un bovidé avec les dents. Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi, une fois dehors ? Les flics vont te ramasser en moins de deux minutes, ici, dans mon quartier. Tu saisis ? »

La migraine du Duo rendait la conversation difficile à suivre mais il s'accrochait.

L'autre darda son regard sur lui.

« J'ai mis des années pour obtenir cette maison, pour peaufiner la couverture parfaite. Des années, tu piges ? Alors, pas moyen que tu gâches ça. » Conclue-t-il fermement.

« Tu vas me buter ? » Maugréa Duo. La mort était surement une perspective moins douloureuse que sa migraine. Qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Ce con avait du lui péter le nez, il ne voyait que ça.

« J'y réfléchis. En attendant, tu vas te nettoyer la tronche. »

« Rooh, fous moi la paix. Ta couverture, j'men tamponne. En fait, je m'en tamponne de tout, tu vois ? J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire et certainement plus importants que ta connerie de couverture de merde! » S'énerva le natté en tirant – inutilement – sur ses liens.

« Pas moi. » Heero finit de nettoyer sa plaie avec de l'antiseptique et se banda la cuisse. Il remit un jean neuf et changea de T-Shirt. Il était de nouveau impeccable. A peine un léger boitillement indiquait qu'il était blessé à la cuisse.

Duo était admiratif. Enfin, vaguement.

« Tu vas te montrer un peu plus coopératif ? » Redemanda le brun, faisant marrer Duo.

« Surement pas… » Il n'avait même plus la force de parler, c'était pas pour se faire une beauté et faire plaisir à Monsieur !

« OK. Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Vaguement inquiet, Duo le vit sortir une nouvelle seringue de sa trousse.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais… C'est quoi ça ?» Il tenta de se débattre mais l'autre, revenant vers lui, pressa sa tête contre le canapé avec son bras gauche, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Ta gueule. » Murmura froidement Heero, en plantant la seringue dans la jugulaire de son otage. La déferlante de substances chimiques plongea immédiatement Duo dans le noir.

Heero le maintint encore quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûr que l'imbécile était bien out.

Il détailla sans complaisance le visage ensanglanté, déjà tuméfié de son prisonnier. Il aurait pu le tuer, là, maintenant, et personne n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire.

La mort d'agents / tueur à gages n'était vengé par personne. C'était ainsi.

Et même plus, ses employeurs le remercieraient surement pour cela, avec un gratifiant bonus à l'appui.

Et pourtant, il ne le tuerait pas. Il le savait. Et ce, depuis un petit moment déjà. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Pourquoi cette magnanimité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Et préférait ne pas trop s'attardait sur la question. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

En boitant, il alla chercher un sac de glace ainsi que des compresses, et de l'eau tiède.

Il s'assit en grimaçant, sentant son muscle tirer sur ses points de suture tout frais. Il commença par nettoyer le visage de celui qu'il appelait intérieurement 'le village people', faisant disparaitre les traces de sang coagulé.

Puis il lui appliqua sur l'arrête du nez le sac de glaçon, indispensable pour faire résorber l'hématome qui commençait à se former.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le sang avait fini de couler. Il n'y aurait pas miracle mais le résultat serait le moins désastreux possible.

Heero se leva. Il avait un rapport à faire.

* * *

><p>Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Bizarrement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il était toujours vivant.<p>

Il tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine. Heero était occupé à faire revenir des légumes dans une poêle.

« Tu cuisines ? » Le natté était parfaitement incrédule.

« Faut bien se nourrir. »

_Tout à fait vrai. Mais quand même…_

« Comment tu te sens ? » Questionna le brun.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?_

Duo refréna l'envie de l'envoyer paitre et fit un effort.

« Vivant. Et… Mieux. » Avoua-t-il.

« J'en étais sur. Un peu de morphine et ça repart. » Heero se marrait dans son coin. « T'as faim ? »

« Heu… »

Se faire proposer à bouffer par le type qu'il avait failli buter le soir même, c'était possible ?

C'était possible.

Avec ce type, oui.

N'importe quoi.

« Disons qu'avec les mains attachées, ça risque d'être compliqué mais que dans l'absolu, je suis pas contre… » Marmonna Duo en tirant sur ses liens, narquois.

L'autre fut derrière lui en une seconde, retirant les lanières de cuir avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Duo se frotta les poignets. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Puis se leva pour rejoindre l'ilot. En tanguant sensiblement avant de s'avachir sur un tabouret.

« Joli appart. Et les menottes, c'est pour jouer avec Madame ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Y'a pas de Madame. »

« J'imagine. La vie de tueur à gages n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. »

L'autre croisa son regard, glacial.

« C'est peut-être ce que tu es. Mais ne nous mets pas tous dans le même sac. »

Duo ricana.

« Quoi ? Monsieur bosserait-il pour la grandeur de l'art ? »

« Tous n'ont pas de objectifs vénaux. »

« C'est beau de rêver. Tu bosses gratos alors.»

« J'ai pas dit ça. Moque-toi tant que tu veux. Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Répliqua négligemment le brun avant de lui mettre une assiette fumante sous le nez.

« C'est pas empoisonné au moins ? » Dit le natté en reniflant suspicieusement le plat.

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Mais bien sur, quand je suis chez moi, j'embarque toujours de la bouffe empoisonnée dans mes placards, histoire de pouvoir éliminer les indésirables qui viennent squatter. C'est tellement probable… »

Légère impression de déjà vu. Et la faible lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur n'échappa pas à Duo. Amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa fourchette sans rien dire.

Putain, que c'était bon.

C'était chaud, bien assaisonné, bien cuit, gouteux. Et équilibré.

Ce mec était un génie.

Plutôt crever que de lui dire.

Mais l'autre ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il en pensait. Il se contenta de sourire à son tour.

Ils vidèrent le plat en un rien de temps.

Duo repoussa son assiette, profitant un moment de l'inattendu de la situation puis réattaqua le sujet brulant.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Heero prit une minute pour répondre, de nouveau concentré.

« Il est évident que nous avons une cible commune. Et des façons de procéder… Disons différentes. Bref, peu importe. L'essentiel est que nous atteignons notre but. A savoir découvrir quels sont les acteurs et la nature de ce trafic de pièces détachées. »

« De pièces d'armures mobiles tu veux dire ? » Le coupa Duo.

Le brun hésita un court instant avant d'approuver.

« Je vois qu'on est du même avis. » Remarqua Duo. « Mais je ne travaillerai pas avec toi. Je suis toujours seul sur le terrain. Pour le reste, j'ai déjà un partenaire. »

_Et ça me pose suffisamment de souci comme cela._

« Dont tu ferai bien de te méfier. » Répliqua Heero qui n'était pas dupe de l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur. « Mais de toute manière, je travaille toujours seul moi aussi. »

« Bref, on fait quoi ? On s'entretue au cours d'un duel, comme au XIXe siècle ? » Proposa nonchalamment Duo.

« Ou on considère que nos intérêts ne sont pas antinomiques et, à défaut de s'associer, on se supporte jusqu'à la fin de cette mission. » Répliqua le brun.

« Mouais… » Duo était sceptique. « Quel intérêt as-tu à faire cela ? »

« Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette affaire. Quelqu'un a visiblement beaucoup à perdre. Tu l'as remarqué. » Les mâchoires de Duo se crispèrent fortement. « Ce ou ces personnes sont prêts à tout pour nous empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Nous ? » Le ton du natté était cinglant. « Il me semble que c'est moi qu'ils ont attaqué. »

« Exact. » Concéda Heero. « Mais c'est tout simplement parce que, en dehors de ma vie, je n'ai rien à perdre. Ce qui n'est pas tout cas. »

Duo pâlit avant de répondre.

« Toi et moi, on est au même point désormais. Et je suis prêt à tout pour aller au bout de cette mission. Même à supporter la présence d'un playboy dans ton genre dans les parages. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » Décida Heero. Duo dut réprimer un soupir d'agacement. « Je pense que c'est la seule option raisonnable. Cette affaire est suffisamment sensible sans qu'on ait deux ennemis à dos non ? »

« En effet, un suffit. » Répondit sombrement le natté.

« Bien, dans ce cas, poursuivons nos affaires, chacun de notre côté et ne nous mettons pas de bâtons dans les roues. Cela te convient ? »

« Va bien falloir. » Duo n'était pas au comble de l'enthousiasme mais n'avait guère le choix.

« Et je te conseille d'éclaircir les choses avec ton soit disant associé. » Ajouta le brun, avec une moue réprobatrice.

Duo lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ca, ça me regarde. Ne t'en mêle pas. C'est clair ? »

« Très. Mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à balayer tous les obstacles que je trouverai sur mon chemin. Que tu sois associé avec ou non. »

« Pas de problème. »

Duo se leva.

« Attends. » Heero lui balança une pile de linge. « Change-toi avant de sortir. »

« C'que t'es casse-couilles. » Soupira Duo, exaspéré par tant de manière. Il se changea en un éclair, ne prenant pas la peine de changer de pièce.

Avant de quitter le loft, il vérifia le chargeur de son arme. Encore quelques munitions de disponible.

Puis il s'engouffra dans la nuit New-Yorkaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous êtes toujours là j'espère?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hello amis lecteurs!

Merci pour ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review sur le chapitre précédent! J'ai un petit moment de libre donc je profite pour faire un update rapide. Je suis désolée, pour cette fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement avant de poster (en gros, soit je postais, soit je répondais... J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le chapitre! ;-))

Ça bouge toujours pour Duo! Et pensez à l'auteur, qui apprécie grandement les encouragements, même succincts!

Bonne lecture! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Duo tenta une nouvelle fois d'effacer la buée qui obstruait la vitre du revers de la main. C'était peine perdue, l'atmosphère encore humide de la pièce ne permettait pas d'en venir à bout.

Armé d'un sèche-cheveux et d'un peigne, il effectuait un vigoureux séchage/brossage depuis une dizaine de minutes et commençait à trouver le temps long. Comme toujours.

Ses cheveux, c'était cinq minutes de lavage, dix de rinçage et au bas mot trente de séchage. Encore heureux qu'il se coiffait en moins de deux minutes !

Une vraie galère au quotidien d'avoir une telle crinière. A chaque fois, il se demandait pourquoi diable il ne coupait pas ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais non. Ses cheveux, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Un élément immuable, comme la couleur de ses yeux ou celle de sa peau. Il y tenait stupidement, qu'importe les embêtements que cela lui apportait !

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa chevelure était sèche (enfin, plus ou moins) et il put se coiffer, entrelaçant les mèches d'un châtain brillant les unes après les autres, jusqu'à obtention d'une longue tresse adroitement serrée.

Puis, il attrapa son costume, qu'il enfila pensivement, repensant à son entrevue avec Quatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

En sortant de chez Heero, il avait filé droit à son hôtel. Juste le temps de se changer intégralement, chaussures inclues – les puces GPS sont si facilement dissimulables de nos jours ! Une doublure suffisait – et il repartait pour l'aéroport. Voyage retour, toujours en First. Et toujours aussi mal. Voire plus.

Il avait à peine le temps de faire un saut chez Quatre, avant de poursuivre le cours de sa mission. Juste le temps nécessaire pour une entrevue rapide.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet, et pourtant. Il appréhendait cette discussion avec son ami, pressentant que cela n'allait pas être simple.

Avec Quatre, c'était plutôt rare de toute manière.

Il lui envoya une brève pour l'informer de son passage, un laconique message '_je passe te voir dans 8 heures'_ qui ne manquerait pas d'aiguiser la curiosité du blond. Il se rendrait disponible, il en était sûr.

C'est plutôt méfiant qu'il franchit les portes de la villa Winner, saluant plus sèchement qu'à l'accoutumée le majordome, bien surpris de ne pas avoir droit au jeté olympique de clés de voiture. Limite déçu….

Quatre l'attendait sur la terrasse, un thé à la menthe servi devant lui, l'ordinateur portable et quelques dossiers à ses côtés.

S'il fit mine de se lever, Duo le stoppa d'un geste de la main et préféra attaquer de front.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir des infos sur ton petit ami. »

Pas la meilleure approche qu'il eut pu tenter mais assurément la plus directe.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, fallait pas l'oublier !

« Bonjour Duo. Content de te revoir, en plein forme ou presque. J'en conclue que si l'autre ne t'a pas tué, c'est toi qui as gagné. » Rétorqua Quatre, qui goûtait fort peu cette introduction un peu brutale, quoiqu'intérieurement soulagé de ne pas voir le natté revenir les pieds devant.

Duo secoua la tête à la négative.

« Pas franchement. Je dirais plutôt qu'on a fait match nul. » Avoua-t-il sans fioriture.

Quatre fut ouvertement surpris.

« Pas dans tes habitudes ça… C'est de cela que tu veux qu'on discute ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Duo s'impatienta.

« Ecoute Quatre, ça urge. Faut que je sois à Dubaï sous peu, tu le sais bien. Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ton nouveau mec est potentiellement impliqué dans les attaques qu'ont subies… les filles. »

Les derniers mots sortirent péniblement.

Il en fallait plus pour émouvoir l'héritier Winner qui parvenait à se mettre en système zéro dès que les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Et il lui semblait que c'était le cas.

« Et ton ruskov ? Je croyais que c'était lui, la source du problème. » Questionna-t-il.

« Mis hors de cause. »

Les yeux azurs le dévisagèrent, sceptiques. La clémence ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre prit un moment avant de reprendre, pesant ses mots. Il aurait bien aimé avoir plus de détails mais le natté n'était pas d'humeur bavarde.

Mieux valait aller à l'essentiel.

Et couper court au plus vite.

« Duo, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser que mon petit ami a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Mais ! » Précisa-t-il en voyant que le natté ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Je vais te répondre puisque tu insistes. Et preuve à l'appui.»

Le blond lui lança un mince dossier que Duo parcourut avec avidité.

_Trowa Barton. 28 ans. Nationalité polonaise. Orphelin depuis une dizaine d'années. 1 mètre 87, environ 80 kilos. Artiste de profession. A fait ses classes dans un célèbre cirque chinois, comme acrobate. Installé depuis cinq ans comme peintre à son compte. Expose dans toutes les grandes capitales. Pas d'antécédent judiciaire. Deux PV pour excès de vitesse et un pour stationnement sur une voie de bus. Pas de problème de santé connu, pas d'antécédents familiaux remarquables._

Un dossier parfait…

« Alors, content ? Je peux te confirmer qu'il a bien des talents artistiques. J'ai vu ses œuvres. » Quatre avait suivi l'examen du dossier avec attention, réprimant mal son agacement.

« C'est louche. » Commenta Duo.

Ce qui fit bondir Quatre.

« Quoi ? Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi parfois ! »

Duo pris une photo et détailla l'individu. Plutôt beau gosse, fallait le reconnaitre.

« Il est peut-être canon, ça n'empêche pas qu'il est suspect.»

« Tu deviens parano mon pauvre Duo ! » S'énerva Quatre.

« Attends, son dossier est parfait ! Juste les bonnes références, les bonnes adresses, pile les petites incartades sans gravité qui vont bien ! »

« Et quoi ? » L'agressivité du blond montait en flèche. « De toute façon, quoi qu'il ait fait ou aurait pu faire, tu aurais trouvé son dossier suspect. Non ?»

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais cependant….

« Quatre, ma main à couper que ce mec n'est pas clean. » Affirma le natté.

« Va te faire foutre Duo. »

Le ton était sec et sans appel. La blague avait assez duré et l'héritier Winner assez usé de sa patience.

« Ce type est surement dangereux, même pour toi ! Laisse-moi le filer et je t'apporterai… » Insista Duo.

« C'est hors de question ! »

Quatre se leva vivement et le saisit par le col, furieux.

« Ne l'approche pas. » Siffla-t-il.

C'était plus qu'un ordre.

La menace était limpide pour celui qui le connaissait si bien. Duo se dégagea en reculant d'un pas. Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

« Quatre… » Le natté n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils en soient arrivés là. « Je t'en prie. Juste une petite filature. Il ne se rendra compte de rien. Ca enlèvera tous les doutes…» Supplia-t-il.

Mais le blond resta insensible à la prière des yeux mauves.

« J'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas de doutes. Et je refuse que tu te mêles de ma vie privée. Oui, je suis amoureux, et je ne ferai rien qui puisse me faire perdre celui que j'aime. J'ai confiance en lui, comme j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Mais tu as tort… »

La colère revient dans les yeux bleus.

« C'est toi qui as tort. » Répliqua Quatre avec force. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable d'aimer quelqu'un que je dois en faire autant. Si tu as envie de vivre seul, sans amour, c'est ton problème Duo, pas le mien. Je ne vois pas à quoi cela sert de protéger si habilement sa vie si c'est pour la passer ainsi, solitaire et malheureux. »

Duo resta abasourdi, choqué par ces paroles. Le blond le regarda sans faiblir.

« Faut savoir prendre des risques. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'infiltrer des bases militaires, je te parle de cœur. »

Duo secoua la tête, incrédule et horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Il les a peut-être tuées… Nous sommes en danger, tous les deux… » Sa voix n'était à cet instant qu'un murmure.

« Il n'y a que toi pour le croire Duo. Sache qu'il a un excellent alibi. Il était avec moi ce jour là.» Répliqua Quatre, glacial.

Duo se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait envie de hurler comme un damné, de se briser la tête contre un mur. Ne plus penser, jamais. Ne plus avoir à faire face à cette situation qui lui écartelait le cœur. Quatre, son ami de toujours, son associé, celui sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter.

Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il allait faire. Mais son intuition ne pouvait pas le tromper.

« Je suis désolé Quatre. Ca ne va pas être possible. » Annonça-t-il, avec un sourire vaguement halluciné.

« Quoi donc ? »

Si Quatre avait cru le ramener à la raison avec ce discours, il en serait pour ses frais.

« Tu lui fais confiance, tu joues ta vie et je ne peux hélas pas t'en empêcher, à mon grand regret. Mais en ce qui concerne la mission, il est hors de question que je prenne un risque. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ce pour quoi elles sont mortes. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même si c'est toi.»

Il se frotta les yeux de ses mains, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

« Alors… j'irai seul Quatre. Tu comprends ? »

Le blond semblait comme statufié, figé sur place par la vision de son ami, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le regard brouillé, qui lui annonçait que c'était fini.

Fini.

Leur collaboration. Qui durait depuis des années. Qui leur avait apporté tant de succès, parfois chèrement monnayés mais succès quand même. Qui les avait enrichis, à la limite de l'indécence. Qui les avait fait rire, pleurer et même danser. Une fois.

Duo, qui lui annonçait qu'il allait faire cavalier seul.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Parce qu'il refusait de le laisser enquêter sur son petit ami ?

Parce qu'il refusait de céder à sa parano ?

Un 'non', un seul et voilà le résultat ?

Il se sentait incroyablement trahi. Déçu au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça, Duo ? Et sous un prétexte aussi fallacieux ! Je n'y crois pas ? »

L'héritier Winner semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité hein ? Tu es jaloux, jaloux oui, parfaitement ! Mais si s'est ainsi aujourd'hui, si je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! C'est toi l'unique responsable de cette situation !

Pendant des années, nous avons passé des moments ensemble, couché ensemble, pris du plaisir ensemble ! Ah ça, oui, ton corps, je l'ai eu, et souvent même. Et je reconnais que cela ne m'a pas déplu, loin de là. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé approcher ton cœur Duo. Jamais. »

Alors maintenant, ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir donné à un autre ce dont tu ne voulais pas. » La voix de Quatre tremblait d'émotion, tout comme lui.

Duo secoua la tête, consterné de découvrir une blessure dans l'âme de son ami. Une blessure qu'il avait faite.

Quel gâchis.

« Je suis si désolé, si désolé… »

Il ne retenait plus les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire, contemplant le désastre de leur relation, atterrés.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Murmura Duo.

Quatre ne répliqua pas, tout était dit et même au-delà, et le regarda s'en aller.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la villa, Duo s'arrêta et, sans se retourna, déclara :

« Sache juste que, s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je le traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde. Et je n'aurais pas de repos avant qu'il ne soit mort. Sois en sûr.»

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>C'était vraiment la merde. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il se retrouvait seul, sans son associé – autant dire sans son cerveau droit – dans une des misions les plus périlleuses jamais accomplies, avec un mystérieux ennemi prêt à tout. Et seul atout, c'était l'autre playboy brun qui, s'il n'était pas son allié, était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus désormais.<p>

Bonjour la galère. En fait, c'était même mission impossible.

Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir s'en sortir. Ou y rester. Seul l'avenir le dirait.

Intérieurement, il priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Quatre. Mais quelle tête de mule tout de même!

Il ajusta le nœud papillon. Un classique indémodable certes mais pas spécialement à son goût.

Le smoking, il le trouvait classe uniquement avec une fine cravate noire. Là, on atteignait le summum de l'élégance.

Autrement, c'était plutôt le mode pingouin. Comme ce soir.

Il aurait cru que les boutiques des hôtels de Dubaï auraient été mieux achalandées…

Enfin, peu importait ! Il portait l'uniforme de rigueur pour la soirée prévue ce soir, et s'il ne lui seyait pas à la perfection, hé bien, il ne s'en fonderait que plus facilement dans la masse !

Il rangea Deathscythe dans sa mallette, soigneusement verrouillée. Pas d'arme pour ce soir. Il pressentait la fouille au corps systématique à l'entrée. Il eut été stupide de ne pas la faire vu le gratin qui serait présent.

A priori une vente de charité.

En réalité, une vente certes, mais de pièces d'armures mobiles sous la forme d'enchères. Il y avait fort à parier que les listes reçues par les différents hôtes ne devaient pas toutes avoir le même format !

Le principe était simple : les trafiquants recevaient un listing détaillé des pièces proposées, avec un numéro de passage. Lors des enchères, des objets fictifs étaient présentés au public. Le système était évidemment fait de telle façon que seuls les truands pouvaient enchérir sur les pièces illégales.

Si un acheteur extérieur à l'affaire avait des velléités sur un de ces objets, il était immédiatement découragé.  
>Les techniques étaient diverses. La plus simple consistait en l'arrivée d'une hôtesse, fort bien mise en avant bien sur par une garde-robe avantageuse et manifestant de l'intérêt pour ledit monsieur (et oui, dans ce monde sexiste, il était mal vu que les femmes enchérissent. Manipuler de l'argent, c'est si peu féminin n'est-ce pas ?). Le cher homme, ayant en général allégrement dépassé la soixantaine, se laissait facilement distraire. On pouvait aussi prétexter de faux messages téléphoniques, plus ou moins graves en fonction de l'enchère.<p>

Mais bon, l'argument dissuasif le plus redoutable restait le prix, en général exorbitant.

Duo prit une bouché de son club sandwich. Le champagne allait couler à flot ce soir, mieux avalait anticiper !

* * *

><p><strong>Hôtel 'la Grande Galaxie'<strong>

Evidemment, comme tout à Dubaï, l'hôtel était démesuré. Près de 2 000 chambres, réparties sur une quarantaine d'étages, une dizaine de salles de conférence, trois SPA, également trois salons de massage et un casino.

Tout incitait à la débauche (financière) la plus absolue. Et ce n'était pas le plus grand hôtel de la ville !

Duo tendit son carton d'invitation à l'hôtesse d'accueil en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. Qui fit rougir cette dernière jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le pingouin ne lui allait finalement pas si mal.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Quake et bienvenue dans l'espace Galatée de notre hôtel. Je vous souhaite une très agréable soirée. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en lui donnant une boutonnière aux couleurs de la soirée.

Cette voix… Surement un critère de recrutement. En plus d'une paire de gambettes à rouler par terre.

Comme il s'y attendait, un vigile l'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le salon.

« Contrôle de routine monsieur, pour assurer votre sécurité. Veuillez nous excusez pour le désagrément. »

_Mais fais mon petit, fais…_

Duo se laissa nonchalamment palper des chevilles jusqu'au cou en passant par les cuisses. L'autre pouvait toujours chercher, ce soir, il ne trouverait rien.

_Que mes poings. Largement suffisant dans 90% des cas…_

Restait à espérer qu'il ne tombe pas dans les 10% restant.

Vu l'ambiance, c'était néanmoins peu probable.

Duo ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration quand il pénétra dans le 'salon'. Il s'agissait en fait du dernier étage de l'hôtel, une immense pièce avec estrade pour les enchères, fosse pour les musiciens, une zone réservée aux expositions artistiques, des ilots dédiés à la restauration et aux rafraichissements. Et même des stands de massages, pour enchérisseurs stressés.

Mais le plus spectaculaire était au dessus de leurs têtes. Fidele à son nom, l'hôtel s'était doté d'un dôme en verre, qui ouvrait une large perspective sur le ciel étoilé.

Simplement magnifique.

Le natté se dirigea vers l'espace dédié spécifiquement aux enchères. La foule était déjà dense, pas facile de se repérer dans tout ce beau monde, occupant déjà presque tous les fauteuils de velours rouge. Flûte de champagne à la main, picorant au vol sur les plateaux garnis de mignardises, il déambula, scrutant attentivement les personnes présentes.

Un peu plus loin, en retrait, Heero l'avait déjà remarqué. Son smoking lui allait plutôt pas mal constata-t-il et il avait à peine à léger hématome sur le nez. Le natté se déplaçait avec aisance, et discrétion entre les diverses personnalités présentes. Il n'émanait de lui aucun signe de nervosité ou d'empressement. Il paraissait décontracté, tout bonnement.  
>Le brun ne le quittait pas des yeux, un instant hypnotisé par l'ondulation de la longue tresse, qui lui battait le dos à chacun de ses mouvements, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa surveillance.<p>

Ce mec était en fait plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

De son côté, Duo faisait des merveilles. En papotant avec l'assistant du Vice -président, il obtint de précieuses informations, notamment le nombre de pièces présentées, les montants estimés et quelques noms prestigieux. Des têtes couronnées, ou presque, un ou deux dictateurs et, plus surprenant, le conseiller personnel du premier ministre britannique ainsi que d'influents importateurs et négociants arabes.

Sans compter les midinettes, les vieilles fortunes et autres people mondains. Qui n'intéressaient Duo que pour le faire rire.

La vente n'allait pas tarder à commencer et la foule s'était agglutinée autour de l'estrade. Duo se plaça dans le fond de la salle. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour acheter mais pour trouver celui ou ceux qui avaient des intérêts dans cette affaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra Heero. Qui le distrait une seconde de son objectif. Playboy était en beauté ce soir. Il avait même la grande classe. Surement parce que lui avait réussi à trouver un smoking à fine cravate noire. What else ?

Il reporta son attention sur sa montre. Minuit passé. Demain, le cargo arriverait à destination et déchargerai son contenu, qui partirait ensuite vers l'étape ultime. Très certainement le lieu de l'assemblage final. Mais ce soir, l'enjeu était plus gros encore : définir les clients. Ces nations qui cherchaient à s'armer en secret, préparant sournoisement la guerre au détriment de ses voisines.

Une information qui valait son pesant d'or.

Le natté n'était pas fou, rien de ce qui se passerait ce soir n'aurait valeur de preuve. Il faudrait des documents officiels, tangibles –accord de secret, relevés d'opérations bancaires ou autre, toujours la même rengaine - pour pouvoir attester de ces liens illégaux. Néanmoins, pour trouver, il était crucial de savoir où chercher.

La vente débuta enfin. Par expérience, il savait que les premières pièces présentées ne seraient pas de celles susceptibles de l'intéresser. Il fallait laisser la foule s'échauffer, ne pas attaquer par des montants trop hauts ou des luttes ardues dès les premières secondes, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il étouffa un bâillement. Ces objets d'art étaient plus laids les uns que les autres. Son sens de l'artistique devait encore s'affiner visiblement.

_Heureusement que c'est pour la bonne cause… Enfin, je pourrais peut-être demander des tuyaux à ce cher Trowa si jamais…_ Pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

Lequel n'était pas présent. Il l'aurait remarqué immédiatement. Grand, cheveux auburn et yeux menthe à l'eau, pas le genre à passer inaperçu. Dommage, cela aurait simplifié les choses avec Quatre… Mieux valait ne pas tabler la dessus. Il supposait que Barton était du genre à agir dans l'ombre plutôt qu'en pleine lumière. Autrement, l'héritier Winner l'aurait percé à jour depuis belle lurette…

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les nouveaux objets présentés, il remarqua une ombre familière dans son champ de vision.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret. C'était encore ce parlementaire chinois. Il l'avait remarqué peu après son arrivée. L'homme ne présentait aucun comportement anormal mais l'instinct mettait les sens de Duo en alerte. Il avait constaté que ce type restait dans un périmètre constant autour de lui.

Alors, coïncidence ou indice ?

Duo nota dans un coin de sa tête les caractéristiques physiques du suspect, histoire de pouvoir le reconnaitre sans ambigüité. Pas très grand, plutôt mince. Type asiatique : peau mate, yeux légèrement bridés, noirs. Cheveux mi-long, noués en une petite queue de cheval à la base de la nuque. Costard impeccable mais de qualité moyenne. Lunettes à monture d'écailles. Mocassins vernis, bien entretenus mais pas neufs.

Le stéréotype parfait de l'acheteur moyen pouvant être présent à ce type de vente.

Il détestait les stéréotypes parfaits !

_Ma main à couper que ce mec est louche…_

La vente s'accéléra d'un coup pour Duo, l'obligeant à se focaliser de nouveau sur les premiers rangs.

Le climat avait subtilement changé. Ce n'était plus les mêmes acheteurs et ces derniers se battaient férocement. Les enchères grimpaient plus vite, avec plus de tension. Les visages étaient fermés.

Duo nota les acteurs : le président intérimaire du Rouanda, l'un des chefs de guerre syriens, quelques autres types inconnus au bataillon, visiblement d'origine sud américaine. Que des pays en voie de développement.

_Merveilleux… On est en train de mettre des engins de mort entre les mains d'extrémistes suicidaires. _

Il remarqua qu'Heero avait quitté son poste d'observation.

_Il est où ce con ? Il loupe le principal !_

Peu importait. Duo nota mentalement encore cinq noms. Ca sentait clairement le roussi.

_Si jamais ils obtiennent ces armes, on court à la catastrophe… _

Qui pouvait bien être à l'origine d'un tel projet ? Impliquant à la fois le Vietnam, la Russie et le Moyen Orient ? Qui était assez fou pour cela ?

Le savoir, ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau, le 'plus' que son client aurait apprécié (et payé au prix fort, cela allait sans dire !). En attendant, les ordres avaient changé, non seulement il fallait découvrir la nature du trafic et ses bénéficiaires mais aussi et surtout empêcher la délivrance des armures mobiles (dont l'existence devait encore être validée). C'était devenu sa priorité number one.

Près d'une dizaine d'articles furent débattus par ce groupe d'hommes puis la vente retrouva sa sérénité initiale. Certains de ces acheteurs suspects quittèrent immédiatement la salle, d'autres restèrent encore un peu.

Son ami chinois avait lui aussi disparu.

Constatant que la soirée n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à lui offrir, Duo reprit le chemin de son hôtel, mois luxueux que la Grande Galaxie.

« Bonsoir. »

Moins sécurisé aussi. Duo recula d'un bond et alluma la lumière, découvrant Heero assis dans un fauteuil, à quelques mètres de son lit.

Le con ! Il lui avait flanqué une sacré pétoche !

L'autre eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est flippant n'est-ce pas ? » Ironisa le brun, savourant son effet. Il n'avait apparemment pas oublié la 'petite' intrusion de Duo dans son appartement new-yorkais.

« Ca va, t'es content ? On est quitte maintenant ? » Râla Duo, agacé de s'être fait prendre. Le natté claqua la porte avec énervement sans un regard pour son visiteur.

Heero leva les sourcils.

« Pour cela, il faudrait que je te mette une balle dans la cuisse, non ? » Répliqua-t-il insolemment.

_Je vais le buter…._

La tête de Duo le fit soupirer doucement.

« Je constate que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'humour. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, non. »

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« Mauvaise semaine. Voire pire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vie de merde. »

« C'est un site internet si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Ben file-moi le lien, je posterai ma biographie. »

L'autre se mit à rire franchement.

« Pas mal. T'as le sens de l'autodérision au moins. »

« Tu tiens un journal ou on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

« Ne me tente pas. » Répliqua Heero s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, amenant un regard narquois sur le visage de Duo.

« Quoi ? »

Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas d'humour ce soir.

« Non, laisse tomber. »

« Bon sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Son quota de patience venait de tomber dans le négatif. Il était tard, il en avait plein le dos, pour ne pas dire autre chose et demain ne s'annonçait pas mieux qu'hier, il était donc à la limite de l'implosion.

Un petit besoin de vacances peut-être…

« Tu m'offres un café ? »

« Mais tu bois du thé ! » Beugla Duo, exaspéré. Il sentait ses nerfs le lâcher devant ce flegme insupportable. Et pour une durée indéterminée.

Iron-man. Il allait se le faire. Encore.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, ou je te jure, je te cartonne ! J'ai eu une journée, non, rectification, une semaine de merde, mais horrible, comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer ! Ou p'têtre que si, j'm'en fous ! Je suis sur les dents, quelque chose de bien, tu piges ? Parce franchement, te dégommer la gueule, ça faisait pas partie de mes plans mais je suis prêt à faire un effort si t'insistes ! Alors, tu vas être mignon, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier et tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là, c'est clair ?»

« Translucide. »

Duo eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'hurler.

« On dit 'limpide', pauvre inculte ! »

Sa voix s'enroua avant qu'il puisse finir d'articuler la dernière syllabe, le privant momentanément de la parole.

« Ça va mieux ? » S'enquit le brun tandis que le natté crachait ses poumons.

Curieusement… oui.

« Bien. Alors, parlons boulot, puisque tu insistes.» Reprit Heero, qui en profita pour se caler encore plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir. « J'ai repéré une dizaine de clients. Zones géographiques variées, ethnies variées, religions variées également. Notre vendeur ne fait pas la fine bouche visiblement. Je le crois même capable d'approvisionner deux opposants, ça ne le gênerait pas. »

« T'as remarqué le chinois ? » La voix de Duo était rocailleuse après sa quinte de toux.

« Un chinois ? Non, j'ai rien vu de spécial. T'as vu quelque chose de particulier ? » Heero fronça les sourcils mais Duo haussa les épaules.

« Rien de concret, juste un intuition. » Marmonna ce dernier.

« Mais juste au cas où, méfie-toi d'un petit asiatique avec une queue de cheval. » Ajouta néanmoins le natté.

Heero approuva d'un signe de tête.

« On se retrouve donc sur le quai ? » Ironisa le brun.

« Faut croire. » Rétorqua nonchalamment Duo. « Juste une question : pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Me donner des infos. Ne pas me tuer aussi. »

Heero soupira.

« Nos intérêts sont communs dans cette affaire. Il est donc préférable que nous unissions nos efforts, le contexte étant suffisamment délicat pour ne pas se rajouter inutilement des adversaires. Mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, non ? »

« Et si nos intérêts venaient à diverger ? » Questionna Duo, poursuivant son idée.

Les yeux bleus ne cillèrent pas.

« En ce cas, il faudra reconsidérer la question. »

Duo eut un rire sarcastique.

« Quoi ? Pas de grande promesse, du genre 'ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tirerai jamais dessus, on sera toujours potes' ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Le brun se leva et le dévisagea calmement.

« On n'est pas potes. On n'est juste pas des ennemis. C'est tout. » Précisa-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Juste pas des ennemis…

C'était à l'heure actuelle ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami dans la vie de Duo.

_Presque une déclaration d'amour…_ Pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

* * *

><p><strong>Non loin des quais, le lendemain<strong>

La chaleur se faisait écrasante. Duo essuya le filet de sueur qui troublait sa vue et reprit ses jumelles.

Le trajet jusqu'à Marsa Alam (Egypte) avait pris plusieurs heures et maintenant, ce soleil de plomb finissait de consumer ses dernières forces. Il devait pourtant tenir. Le cargo n'était plus loin et le déchargement aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Il allait devoir agir.

Dans l'intérêt de ses clients et des nations, il lui fallait empêcher que les armes soient délivrées aux clients.

Le plus prudent était de détruire les pièces avant qu'elles ne soient assemblées. Cela rendait l'identification des 'consommateurs' plus difficiles mais c'était un point sur lequel son boss paraissait d'accord pour transiger.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il ne laisserait pas ces pièces atteindre l'usine d'assemblage.

Son objectif était de couler le cargo, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas un plan des plus stratégiques mais une bonne bombe avant l'entrée au port et hop, c'était fait !

Evidemment, ce n'était le plus facile à réaliser non plus. Infiltration en mer et évacuation, l'approche d'un bâtiment par voie maritime n'était jamais aisée.

Un simulacre de contrôle des douanes ferait l'affaire pour l'infiltration. Les bombes étaient petites et se dissimuleraient à merveille dans une sacoche.

Restait l'évacuation, plus délicate. Heureusement qu'un ou deux kilomètres à la nage ne l'effrayaient pas ! Un micro tuba doté d'une bouteille d'oxygène, permettant une autonomie de quinze minutes en apnée et le tour serait joué.

Les abords du port étaient calmes pour le moment. Il vérifia la position du signal GPS. Le cargo était en approche, à quelques miles à peine, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action.

Il s'apprêtait à monter sur le hors bord des gardes cotes lorsqu'une agitation soudaine près des entrepôts attira son attention.

Des coups de feu retentirent, plusieurs hommes investirent le hangar tandis que deux véhicules tout terrain, d'un vert rutilant, arrivèrent en trombe.

_Qu'est-ce…_

Duo s'approcha tant qu'il le put avant de se dissimuler près d'un conteneur et détailla la scène avec attention.

Un homme sauta du véhicule, le flingue à la main.

C'était un asiatique avec une queue de cheval.

_J'en étais sûr ! Qu'est- ce qu'il fait là celui-ci?_

Duo serra les poings. Il devait se décider. Plus le cargo approchait du port, plus il était risqué de le faire exploser.

Des cris fusèrent à l'intérieur du hangar et les coups de feu reprirent de plus belle.

Dans cet imbroglio, il lui avait semblé reconnaitre une voix…

_C'est mauvais…_

Son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Un instant plus tard, il vit l'asiatique ressortir en trainant derrière lui un brun aux poings liés et à la tête ensanglantée. Qui fut jeté sans ménagement à l'arrière du véhicule.

Heero.

Duo se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

C'était la merde.

Le bip du GPS le lui confirmait avec insistance.

C'était vraiment la merde.

A s'arracher les cheveux.

Il avait un cargo à atomiser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et cet abruti se faisait capturer.

Bordel de bordel !

Il fallait qu'il y aille immédiatement et ce demeuré tombait aux mains de l'ennemi à ce moment précis !

Il était maudit ou quoi ?

Le natté se tordit rageusement les mains, évaluant mentalement les chances de demande de rançon, autrement dit de survie, du brun.

Elles lui semblaient plutôt minces.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce chinois… Duo le sentait mal.

Il n'était pas un grand sentimental mais s'il ne le tirait pas de là, l'autre idiot ne s'en sortirait probablement pas vivant.

Les sommes en jeu étaient trop énormes pour que la valeur d'une quelconque rançon entre dans l'équation.

D'ailleurs, ces sommes étaient si colossales qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se poser la moindre question. Il aurait dû tourner le dos et aller poser ses putains de bombes. Il aurait dû empêcher le navire d'appareiller. Que ces fichues pièces ne touchent jamais le sol africain.

_Tu vas regretter ce que tu vas faire… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !_ Sermonna sa voix intérieure.

Trop tard.

Rageusement, il se lança à la poursuite du véhicule vert, écrasant le GPS dans la paume de sa main, histoire de faire enfin taire ce fichu bip.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part dans le désert<strong>

Deux jours. Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour retrouver la trace du chinois et atteindre sa planque, recueillir les informations auprès des locaux, déterminer la topographie des lieux ainsi que le nombre approximatif de trafiquants.

Deux jours.

Un exploit de rapidité mais qui représentait néanmoins 2880 minutes.

Soit une éternité pour celui qui est pris en otage et autant de possibilité qu'il soit mort.

Duo s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal.

Ce mec, il ne lui devait rien. Il n'en attendait rien. Ils s'étaient frittés la tête et s'en étaient sortis quittes. Voilà, ils auraient dû en rester là.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à être ici, alors que les pièces d'armures mobiles se rapprochaient de plus en plus du lieu d'assemblage final, près de Sabha, en Libye. Il ne gagnerait rien à risquer sa peau pour sauver la sienne.

Sans compter qu'il était peut-être déjà mort.

Et cependant… Un élan irrépressible l'obligeait à agir. Un besoin impérieux. Vital.

Comme si c'était l'ultime chance pour lui de garder son humanité. De garder sa raison.

Duo, c'était un homme de peu de foi. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il ne croyait pas au Destin, ni aux forces surnaturelles. La spiritualité, ça ne lui parlait pas spécialement. Il était trop terre à terre.

Trop pragmatique. Et un peu désabusé aussi. Il avait trop vu les préoccupations pécuniaires passer avant les intérêts humains pour croire que le salut des âmes était la priorité mondiale.

Les questionnements philosophiques, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il tuait des hommes parce qu'il le fallait. C'était son métier. Il se battait, parfois il gagnait, parfois il perdait. C'était ainsi. Il ne se sentait ni bon, ni mauvais. Simplement lui-même.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Jusqu'à ce moment où un instinct primaire l'avait empêché de poursuivre sa route, lui imposant de venir secourir cet homme.

Il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux, passer outre et continuer. Pas cette fois.

Les dommages collatéraux. C'est comme ça qu'il les appelait, ceux qui tombaient au cours de ses missions. D'habitude, il ne les regardait pas. C'était le jeu. Triste mais réaliste.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était simplement impossible.

Il savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose de fou, limite de suicidaire.

Et pourtant, à quelques secondes de passer à l'action, accroupi dans la remorque d'un camion, il se sentait étrangement calme. Serein. Il avait choisi. D'être ici. De tenter de sauver une vie plutôt que de finir son travail, que de décrocher un énorme pactole, que d'anéantir des armes qui seraient très certainement ensuite revendues par ceux même qui avaient demandé leur destruction.

Il chargea Deathscythe, vérifia minutieusement qu'il avait d'autres munitions dans ses poches, que le mécanisme n'était pas enrayé par le sable. Le chinois avait quitté le camp quelques minutes plus tôt, emmenant avec lui quelques hommes. Ca serait toujours ça de moins à abattre.

Le claquement sec du pistolet qui s'arme. Le frottement du tissu lorsqu'il noue le chèche sur sa tête. Le sable qui crisse sous ses rangers.

Il était prêt.

Il se leva et pénétra sur le camp d'un pas assuré, vif mais sans précipitation.

_Bouge pas Heero. J'arrive._

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez la pétoche pour Heero un ti peu, non? A bientôt!<p>

;-)


	7. Chapter 7

****Et voilà la suite, ami lecteur! Duo a-t-il sauvé Heero? Heero a-t-il survécu aux griffes de Wufei?

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, toujours appréciées! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Les détails d'une tente marocaine. Un vent chaud et sec sur sa joue.

Heero ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre. C'était douloureux mais il semblait qu'il soit en vie.

Surprenant.

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour faire le bilan de son état : plutôt piteux.

Mais c'était déjà nettement mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu parier quelques heures auparavant. Ce damné chinois était un enfoiré de première. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas spécialement à lui soutirer des renseignements.

Non, ce bâtard faisait ça juste pour le plaisir. Un sadique de classe internationale. Qui l'avait mis dans un état…

Foutu chinois. Le Village people l'avait pourtant prévenu mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux.

C'était pareil pour ce satané guide. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié, et avait cru que c'était un simplet.

Nota bene : devenir un meilleur juge de la nature humaine.

Deuxième nota bene : prendre des cours d'arabe, ça faciliterait les choses.

Puis retomber dans l'inconscient.

* * *

><p>Duo échangea quelques mots avec le chef de la caravane. Ils faisaient une halte pour la nuit et repartiraient demain à l'aube. Après l'avoir salué, il regagna la tente qui leur avait été assignée.<p>

_Dieu bénisse Quatre et son obsession à m'apprendre l'arabe…_

Il s'approcha du lit, observant le malade. Heero était mal en point mais s'en sortirait.

Miraculeux.

Le natté poussa un soupir, fatigué, avant de reprendre l'examen de la carte que le clan lui avait fourni. Ils avaient pris la direction de Sabha. L'affaire Heero l'avait mis en retard mais réussir la mission restait possible.

Tant que les armures n'avaient pas été livrées, tout était possible.

Evidemment tout aurait été plus simple si le cargo avait été coulé comme prévu…

_Mais ça aurait surement manqué de piment…_ Se moqua-t-il intérieurement.

Une mission qui se déroule comme prévue ? Bah, ça n'existait pas ! Enfin, c'est ce que Quatre disait toujours.

Ce cher Quatre. Allait-il bien ? Il l'espérait et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Il se versa une généreuse tasse de thé vert. Encore quelques jours comme cela et il serait prêt à tuer pour un expresso.

Un grognement se fit entendre. L'autre se réveillait. Duo vint se poser nonchalamment à côté du lit. Les yeux prusses, d'abord un peu égarés, firent vite la focale sur lui.

« Hey. » Le salua Duo.

« Duo ? » Souffla le brun.

« Ouais, c'est bien ça. Content de voir que t'es pas du genre à oublier les prénoms des mecs avec lesquels tu passes tes nuits.»

La boutade amena un petit sourire sur le visage du blessé.

« Ouais, j'essaie. Bizarrement, j'ai pas eu trop de difficulté avec le tien.»

« Ils ont livré les armures ? » Reprit-il.

Le natté s'esclaffa.

« Tu perds pas le nord toi… A priori non. Les armures doivent encore être en cours de montage. »

« On a encore… un peu de temps alors. » Grimaça Heero en se relevant.

« Je suis pas sûr… » Commença Duo qui doutait que ce soit une bonne idée.

« C'est bon, je te dis. » Affirma le brun en levant.

Il fit un pas et vacilla. Il se serait écroulé si Duo ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la taille.

« Ben alors Iron-man, on a plus de batterie ? » Se moqua le natté.

Un coup d'œil sauvage lui fit comprendre que si le physique flanchait, la volonté était bien là.

« Ca peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais… D'avoir quelques faiblesses… » Poursuivit Duo.

« Ta gueule. » Siffla Heero, en tentant une nouvelle fois de redresser.

Le bras se resserra autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas finir par te faire mal. Retourne te coucher. » Soupira Duo, condescendant.

Il allait le reposer sur le lit quand une poigne d'acier lui attrapa le cou.

« Il faut qu'on empêche la livraison de ces armures. » Souffla-t-il

Duo se dégagea d'un coup de poing sec dans les côtes, provoquant un grondement sourd chez le brun.

« Enfoiré, ça fait mal… » Gémit Heero en se tordant de douleur sur le lit malgré ses efforts pour rester stoïque.

« Ben arrête de dire des conneries alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je sais pas ce que j'ai à faire ? Que j'ai oublié mes objectifs ? Tu délires.»

Duo lui adressa un regard réfrigérant. Il ne déborderait pas de compassion pour un mec qui se foutait de sa gueule.

« J'ai fait un petit détour pour venir te chercher Heero, c'est pas pour rien. C'est pas par grandeur d'âme. Vois pas des choses qui n'existent pas, cherche pas des explications compliquées quand tout est simple. »

L'autre leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Vraiment ? »

« Nan mais, tu croyais vraiment que… ? » Duo hurla de rire, un peu forcé certes. « Je suis allé te chercher parce que c'était la meilleure option, voilà tout. »

« Vraiment ? » Répéta Heero, encore plus sceptique.

« Bon, t'as du mal alors je vais t'expliquer. Primo, si on veut coincer définitivement ces types, j'ai besoin de preuves solides. L'interception des pièces à Marsa Alam était l'option la plus prudente mais surtout la moins efficace. Aller à Sabha permettra de tuer la filière dans son intégralité, du fabricant au client. C'est ce que j'ai vendu à mon boss et les autres, et ils étaient à cent pour cent avec moi. Voilà pour un.

Deuxio, ces types sont des tarés, on l'a vu et surtout toi. Mieux valait être deux pour se rendre à Sabha.

Tout combiné, j'avais pas grand-chose à perdre à aller te chercher.

Bien, est-ce plus clair maintenant ? »

Les yeux prusses clignèrent en signe d'assentiment, alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai pas besoin de te remercier alors ? »

« Tsss, c'est si surfait, ce genre de choses… » Dédaigna le natté en haussant les épaules. « Je suis un pro, je fais mon taf. C'est tout. »

Heero ne répondit pas, soupesant ses chances.

« Quand arriverons-nous à Sabha ? »

« Dans trois jours. Les Berbères vont nous faire passer par une ancienne piste. Plutôt risquée et délicate mais ils ont l'habitude et ce petit raccourci nous fera gagner deux jours de trajet. »

« Des Berbères ? »

« Hé quoi ? T'as pas regardé autour de toi ? Tu croyais que t'étais où ? A Marrakech ? »

Heero avait une bonne envie de baffer cet abruti qui continuait à faire de l'humour alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.

Trois jours… Serait-il en état en si peu de temps ? Pourrait-il se tenir debout, être capable de courir, de viser sans trembler, d'assurer un combat au corps à corps si besoin ?

Rien n'était moins sûr. Si exceptionnelles que soient ses capacités et la dureté de l'entrainement qu'il s'imposait, il n'avait aucune certitude.

Duo le regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Si tu préfères rester ici, je pourrais comprendre. » Le nargua-t-il.

La proposition fit froncer les sourcils du brun.

« Rêve pas. Je serai opérationnel. »

« Ouais, on verra. En attendant, tu devrais dormir. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ? » Lança Duo en levant le poing.

« Nan, merci, je vais me débrouiller. » Déclina Heero qui n'avait pas envie de reprendre un coup de la part du natté.

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain matin.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Marmonna-t-il, encore engourdi de sommeil.

« La caravane repart. Ils démontent la tente. Tu seras transféré dans un des chariots de marchandises que j'ai loué. C'est pas le top du confort mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu restes allongé. A moins que tu te sens de monter à cheval ? »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette nouvelle pique.

« Tiens, mange ça. » Ordonna Duo en lui tendant une poignée de dattes et d'amandes. « Et fais glisser avec ça. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant un verre de thé à la menthe.

L'air peu inspiré du brun le fit soupirer.

« J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi tu en as besoin, si ? »

« Je suis allergique. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« A quoi ? A la menthe ? »

« Non, aux amandes. »

Duo leva un sourcil circonspect. Il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité.

« T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Une allergie au soleil, une intolérance à la pénicilline, un frère jumeau maléfique ? »

« Juste les amandes. » Répondit nonchalamment Heero en s'emparant de la poignée de dattes.

« Oublie pas le thé. » Marmonna Duo en farfouillant dans le sac posé à ses côtés.

Heero faillit s'étouffer avec son thé quand il vit le natté sortir des bandelettes et des pansements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Faut refaire tes pansements. »

Heero eut un moment de blanc.

« Y'a pas un médecin ici ? »

« C'est une caravane Heero, pas un palace. Je t'ai fait examiner par un docteur après t'avoir récupéré mais maintenant, faut se débrouiller par nous-mêmes… Ne me dites pas qu'Iron man aurait la frousse… Je te rassure, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

« Ton sourire sadique n'augure rien de bon. »

« Pas faux. Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc, je préfère te le dire de suite. Allez, allonge-toi correctement. »

Heero se retint de faire un signe de croix désespéré tandis que Duo coupait tous les bandages, relevant des compresses imbibées de rouge. Les plaies avaient été recousues par le médecin mais continuaient à suinter. Il était impératif de respecter une hygiène rigoureuse s'il voulait éviter la septicémie. Duo se rinça les mains avec de l'alcool pour les désinfecter puis, au moyen d'une compresse, nettoya les plaies une à une. Heero grimaçait mais se laissait faire.

Une fois les compresses changées, il s'attaqua aux contusions.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » Ronchonna le brun lorsque Duo ouvrit un pot ambré.

« Que monsieur m'excuse, il s'agit d'un onguent à base de lait d'ânesse, je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver un au miel. » Singea le natté en en étalant une épaisse couche sur les flancs du blessé. « Mais peut-être que monsieur préfère souffrir le martyr d'ici à ce qu'on soit de retour dans une contrée civilisée ? »

« Nan, mais, c'est pas ce que je voulais d-… Rahhh, mais tu me fais mal ! » Beugla-t-il.

« Faut que ça pénètre bien pour que ce soit efficace. » Rétorqua Duo, sardonique.

« Enfoiré… »

La douleur lui vrillait les côtes et lui coupait le souffle. Dieu qu'il maudissait ce type.

« J'aime quand tu me dis des mots d'amour. »

« Tu dois avoir des relations de couple plutôt particulières toi… » Grommela Heero, encore essoufflé.

Duo ne répondit pas. Ce terrain ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tourne-toi. » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Heero s'exécuta péniblement et s'écroula sur le ventre.

« Il t'a pas loupé, le chinetoc. » Commenta Duo, en s'attaquant aux meurtrissures présentes sur le dos du brun. Les lésions étaient nombreuses mais moins profondes sur cette face-là. A priori, le chinois aimait frapper de front. Mais sur des proies entravées.

Heero suivait ses mouvements du coin de l'œil.

« Des nouvelles de ton pote ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux son numéro ? » Répliqua abruptement le natté. « Laisse tomber, de toutes manières, t'es pas son style. »

« Mais toi si, c'est ça ? »

La justesse de cette remarque coupa le sifflet au natté. Blêmissant un peu, Duo ne trouvait pas de réponse adéquate.

Son trouble n'échappa évidemment pas au blessé.

« Mais en fait… T'es amoureux de lui ? » Constata Heero.

Une violente pression sur l'omoplate lui tira un rugissement.

« Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu dépends de moi actuellement ? » S'enquit nonchalamment Duo.

« Ça ira… Merci. » Grinça Heero, les dents serrés.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que son cœur retrouve une allure normale.

« Je suis pas amoureux de lui. » Déclara soudainement le natté. « Vraiment pas. C'est juste que… C'est ma seule famille désormais. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre, et surtout pas à cause d'un taré. Ce type a fait suffisamment de dégâts. Hors de question que Quatre fasse partie des dommages. »

Heero médiat un instant sur cette réponse inattendue. Il n'aurait pas cru que le natté soit prêt à baisser un peu sa garde et à lui parler de son associé.

« Tu crois que tes sentiments sont partagés ? »

L'éclair qu'il vit passer dans les yeux mauves lui confirma qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? En quoi mes relations avec Quatre te concernent ? »

« C'était juste pour discuter. »

« Ben, change de sujet. Ou je risque de devenir très maladroit. »

Le croyant sur parole, Heero arrêta là. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le fond de l'affaire, la vraie raison de la querelle entre ces deux-là.

Le Village people avait repoussé les avances de son pote, lequel avait couru se consoler dans les bras d'un agent ennemi en puissance. Jalousie partagée qui avait rendu les acteurs sourds aux intuitions de l'autre.

Et voilà une belle amitié détruite par une histoire de cœur. Avec des conséquences professionnelles non négligeables, surtout pour le natté qui se retrouvait seul dans une mission des plus périlleuses.

Un détail perturbait tout de même son raisonnement.

Il hésita mais constatant que Duo en était à étaler l'onguent, il préféra éviter de relancer le débat.

« Allez, zou ! C'est fait. T'es emballé comme une momie. »

Duo contempla son œuvre non sans sentir naitre un sourire.

« J'ai l'air ridicule. » Marmonna Heero en voyant l'hilarité de son acolyte.

« Bah, tu t'en remettras ! » Lança négligemment Duo. « Bon, c'est pas le tout, faut se mettre en route. Tchao mec ! »

Heero le regarda s'en aller, entre agacement et inquiétude. Il espérait vivement ne pas être abandonné en plein désert, incapable de bouger et encore moins de communiquer avec une bande de Berbères traditionnels.

La journée fut longue et difficile. Transporté à l'arrière d'un des charriots, qui avait été spécialement aménagé grâce aux dinars du Village people, il subissait néanmoins tous les chaos de la piste, en dépit des efforts déployés pour atténuer leur répercussion. Il était allongé dans une sorte de hamac fortement harnaché aux parois de bois, bien calé par de multiples couvertures, protégé du vent sec par les toiles fermées qui ceinturaient le chariot. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Il soupira d'aise quand le convoi fit enfin halte pour la nuit.

Il sombra dans le sommeil et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'on le déplaça pour le remettre dans sa tente.

Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Poussiéreux de la tête aux pieds, il se secoua vigoureusement en entrant dans la tente, ôtant son chèche pour libérer sa chevelure.

Il sourit en croisant le regard du brun.

« Hey ! Tu as l'air plus en forme dis-moi. »

Ne jugeant pas utile de le contredire, Heero approuva.

« Presque autant que toi. »

Le natté envoya valser ses bottes, déversant une appréciable quantité de sable au passage.

« Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on va pouvoir diner d'ici une heure. Les femmes sont en train de préparer un tajine. Et en bonus, je vais pouvoir prendre un bain ! » Claironna-t-il.

« Un bain ? »

« Ben oui, un bain. Bon, OK, c'est plutôt une bassine avec de l'eau chaude mais on va pas faire la fine gueule ! »

« Bien, bien… Et c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda Heero.

« Ben la mauvaise, c'est que je vais le prendre ici. »

Heero n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que deux hommes entrèrent en portant une lourde bassine remplie d'eau fumante. Qui fut posée au centre de la tente. Duo remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes et leur glissa un billet dans la main avant de fermer la porte de la tente au moyen d'un lien en laine prévu à cet effet.

Heero, à demi allongé sur son lit de fortune, le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Quoi ? » S'emporta le natté, en ôtant la première couche de ses vêtements. « Franchement, t'en loupes souvent, des occasions de prendre une bonne douche ou un bain, quand t'es en mission à l'autre bout du monde ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Admit le brun.

« Ben voilà. Je te conseille de tourner ton prude regard vers d'autres horizons, je m'en voudrais de marquer trop violemment ton esprit. » Marmonna Duo en retirant sa chemise. Le pantalon suivit. Debout au milieu de la tente, vêtu seulement d'un boxer gris foncé, il prit le temps de dénouer sa longue tresse, démêlant méticuleusement les nœuds, lissant les ondulations inopinées.

Iron man avait beau se moquer, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se délasser dans un bon bain, de se laver de toute la crasse accumulée lors de la mission. Il se sentait un homme neuf après ça.

Heero, malgré la mise en garde du natté, risqua un coup d'œil vers la silhouette à demi nue, embrassant en un regard les détails de ce corps musclé, marqué de cicatrices comme autant de médailles de guerre, résidus probants des combats menés. Et réussis. Il détourna les yeux quand il vit l'autre quitter son caleçon.

Duo, indifférent à la présence du brun dans la pièce, pénétra dans l'eau quasi brulante en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

C'était l'extase. Purement et simplement.

Il n'eut pu souhaiter qu'une chose : avoir une baignoire plus grande.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les jambes avant de les faire pendre à l'extérieur de la bassine, s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au crâne.

Ses cheveux se déployèrent en corolle autour de lui, libérant la pression qui pesait sur ses tempes depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il émergea quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire éclatant sur la figure.

« Putain, ce que c'est bon ! » Rugit-il avant de se laisser aller à reposer sa tête sur le rebord d'acier.

A le voir ainsi, avec son air béat et les yeux clos, qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur à gages des plus doués ?

Heero laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

« Hummm… On fait moins le malin, mister Yui ? On aimerait bien prendre un bain aussi ? » Se moqua Duo.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai à même d'en prendre un demain soir. » Affirma le blessé.

« Tu crois cela ? » Cette fois, Iron man avait réussi à attiser son intérêt.

« Et si on pariait ? » Proposa Duo.

« Explique-toi. »

« Disons que je parie que tu es incapable de prendre un bain seul demain soir. Par seul, j'entends sans aucune aide extérieur du début à la fin. Tu te déshabilles, rentres et sors de l'eau, te rhabilles, danses la samba, et autres fioritures qui te plairont. Mais seul. D'accord ? »

Heero eut la vague impression qu'il allait pactiser avec le diable. Mais pas moyen de reculer !

« Et on parie quoi ? »

« La question mérite réflexion… » Duo s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux en grand, l'air extatique. « Je sais ! »

« T'as toute mon attention. » Heero était un brin sarcastique. Toute cette affaire lui paraissait un peu puérile.

« Un acte physique sans entrave. »

« ? »

« Si, si, c'est ça. Un acte physique sans entrave. Juste un. Mais au choix du gagnant. Ce qui laisse un nombre immense de possibilité… Coup de poing, de pied, baffe… »

Heero se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

« Ha oui ? T'es comme ça toi ? » Il était partagé entre consternation et amusement.

« Faut dire que j'ai très très envie de t'en coller une depuis l'autre fois. » Expliqua le natté.

L'idée se révélait finalement intéressante.

« Pas de restriction ? »

« Aucune ! » Assura Duo.

Un doute passa dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le brun avec gravité.

« J'aime autant te prévenir, si tu touches à mes cheveux, t'es un homme mort. »

La remarque fit rire Heero.

« Je croyais que c'était sans entrave. »

« Ça veut pas dire sans représailles. »

« J'en prends note. »

Duo barbota encore un moment avant de sortir de l'eau. Il s'enveloppa dans un drap et passa le peigne dans ses cheveux qu'il renoua aussitôt.

« Allez, à table ! » Claironna-t-il en enfilant une jebba de toile fine.

Il alla chercher une coupelle de terre cuite fumante et remplit de son contenu deux bols dont un qu'il tendit à Heero.

« Allez, bon app'. »

Duo engloutit son repas à toute vitesse tandis que le blessé peinait à manger.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Râla le natté. « Faut que tu bouffes mec. C'est pas avec trois bouts de poulet que tu vas te requinquer. J'ai pas que ça à faire. Le maternage, c'est pas mon truc putain !»

« Garde ta sollicitude pour toi, Village people, j't'ai rien demandé. »

Il commençait sacrément à l'énerver. Ce pari allait être une bonne occasion de se défouler.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?» La colère chauffait sa voix. « T'as un problème contre les gays ou quoi ? Ma tronche te revient pas ? Fallait me le dire avant, j't'aurais laissé te démerder avec ton chinetoc ! » Cracha le natté, passablement agacé.

« Nan, mais… » Tenta le blessé.

« Vas te faire foutre Heero. » Le coupa posément Duo avant de prendre son manteau et de quitter la tente.

* * *

><p>Duo s'enroula dans une épaisse couverture de laine avant de s'écrouler sous les étoiles. Le sable, si chaud au cours de la journée, véhiculait déjà un froid glacial.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de Quatre.

Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Avait-il des ennuis avec son bellâtre ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_C'est à cause de cet idiot…_

Heero avait brassé le marasme de sa vie personnelle et le résultat était là.

Il était tracassé. Vraiment.

Il sortit son téléphone portable. Juste un petit message, un seul. Pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Comprendre qu'il était désolé. Le tout en langage codé bien sûr.

Il espérait un petit message en retour. Via un système ultra personnel. Jamais utilisé, l'ultime recours en cas d'infiltration ennemi dans leur intimité. Ils avaient convenu de cette technique ensemble, sans jamais l'écrire où que ce soit. Zéro trace, juste dans leurs esprits.

Si Duo s'inquiétait de la présence de Trowa aux côtés de son associé, il était néanmoins certain que jamais il ne lui aurait révélait ce secret. Il avait une confiance absolue en Quatre sur ce point.

Il envoya son message, sentant son inquiétude s'alléger un peu.

Il allait pouvoir se coucher plus serein. Mine de rien, ce petit challenge avec Iron man le faisait bien marrer. Il était sûr de gagner. Et la perspective de lui rendre une bonne droite égayait sa soirée.

* * *

><p>La journée du lendemain fut plus aisée pour Heero. La route ne cahota pas moins mais il se sentait mieux. La veille, il avait attendu une partie de la soirée que l'autre taré susceptible revienne mais en vain. Il apparaissait qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé.<p>

Village people.

Pas de meilleur goût, fallait admettre. Mais bon, c'était dans la même veine qu'Iron man, non ?

Pas tout à fait non.

Il lui ferait peut-être des excuses.

Peut-être.

Pas tant qu'il lui jetterait ce regard insolent.

Il se reposa au mieux tout au long de la journée, prenant un maximum de forces. Pour être en forme lors de l'arrivée à Sabha bien sûr ! Et aussi accessoirement gagner son pari.

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir même<strong>

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce la bassine fut à nouveau prête.

Duo, le sourire narquois, désigna le baquet.

« Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. »

Son ironie n'échappa pas au brun qui se mit debout, moins chancelant que Duo ne l'aurait cru, et commença à se dévêtir.

« Je ne te demande pas de regarder ailleurs. »

« J'vois pas trop l'intérêt. » Rétorqua nonchalamment le natté sans le quitter des yeux. « Je crois que j'ai plus que largement eu l'occasion de te voir à moitié nu. J'm'en serais bien passé… »

« Tu remercieras le chinois pour cela. »

« Entre autre. » Commenta sombrement Duo, qui avait des griefs autrement plus importants envers lui.

Heero, grimaçant, retira la plupart de ses vêtements mais conserva son boxer. D'une, il était certainement plus pudique que Duo, et de deux, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à le remettre seul.

Il jeta un regard hésitant sur ses bandages. Garder des pansements mouillés sur des plaies à peine refermées, c'était pas une bonne idée. Mais tout enlever…

Pour gagner, il fallait savoir lâcher sur quelques points.

Il marcha précautionneusement jusqu'à la bassine, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, puis il plongea un pied dans l'eau. L'autre ensuite.

Avec un regard moqueur pour son adversaire du moment, il ploya lentement les genoux, s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ne pouvant retenir un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau meurtrie.

Duo applaudit avec emphase.

« Bravo ! Bel exploit de Yui ce soir. T'as fait la moitié du chemin. »

« Commencerais-tu à craindre de perdre ton pari ? »

Provoquant un fou rire chez le natté.

« Oui, oui, c'est ça… Tu veux un petit conseil ? Reste pas trop longtemps là-dedans, ou tu vas rouvrir toutes tes plaies. »

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte de l'écouter, le brun savait qu'il avait raison et après quelques instants, s'empressa de sortir de l'eau. C'est tout aussi doucement qu'il s'extirpa du baquet et s'enveloppa d'un drap de bain.

Même s'il se sentait encore contusionné, cette courte baignade l'avait revigoré et c'est avec désinvolture qu'il s'approcha du lit pour remettre ses fringues.

Hélas pour lui, ce demi-triomphe lui fut fatal et, alors qu'il lançait un regard victorieux à son adversaire, il trébucha sur le tapis et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol.

« Bordel de merde ! » Eructa-t-il.

Duo n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir. Voyant que l'autre s'agitait vainement à terre, il finit par lâcher un commentaire.

« J'vais être très sympa ce soir, je vais te donner un deuxième conseil. Ne bouge plus. »

L'air furieux du brun, qui souffrait visiblement, élargit son sourire. Le natté se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

« Sauf si tu tiens absolument à faire péter tous tes points de suture évidemment. » Précisa-t-il.

« Et je préfère te prévenir de suite Yui : compte pas sur moi pour te les refaire, même si tu te vides de ton sang sur le tapis. Les mecs pas doués, genre ceux qui se font capturer par des asiatiques tu vois, j'en ai pitié donc exceptionnellement, je peux faire un effort et daigner les aider. Ponctuellement hein ?

Par contre, les abrutis qui n'écoutent pas les sages conseils qu'on leur prodigue, ils peuvent crever la gueule ouverte, je m'en tape. Je dirai même plus, c'est la loi naturelle et je m'en voudrais de m'opposer à la volonté de Mère nature.»

« La volonté de mère nature ? » Répéta le brun, sceptique.

« Darwin, tu connais pas ? Putain, les agents russes, c'est plus ce que c'était. » Soupira Duo.

Soupesant les pour et les contre, Heero dut bien avouer qu'il avait plus intérêt à se prendre une droite qu'à rouvrir ses blessures.

Il allait devoir s'y résoudre… La mort dans l'âme.

« Ok, Duo, j'avoue, j'ai perdu. » Ces mots lui faisaient sacrément mal. Presque autant que sa chute, qui avait ravivé toutes ses blessures. « Alors, s'il te plait, peux-tu m'aider ? »

« Ouaisssssssssss ! » Beugla Duo, sans aucune retenue. « J'ai gagné ! Hahahaha ! »

Le brun serra les dents.

« T'as la victoire modeste à ce que je vois. » Maugréa-t-il.

L'éblouissant sourire de Duo s'étalait sans vergogne. La discrétion ? C'était bon pour le taf ! Il jubilait et n'avait aucune honte à le montrer !

« Je t'aide ! » Il s'exécuta avec empressement, remettant sur pieds le blessé en un tour de bras.

L'attitude euphorique de Duo inquiéta ce dernier.

« Mais… Heu… On va pas faire ça, maintenant ? »

« Ah non ? Tu crois ? »

« Et si on gardait nos forces pour la mission et on règle ça après ? »

Duo rigolait doucement.

« Je crois pas, non. Tu sais, y'a de très très fortes probabilités pour qu'au moins un de nous deux reste sur le carreau d'ici deux jours. Alors, franchement, y'a aucune chance pour que je laisse passer ce qui est surement ma dernière occasion de me fendre la poire ! »

« Dommage. J'aurais tenté au moins…»

Déjà, Duo se frottait les mains.

« Hummm, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir choisir ? »

« Me fais pas trop languir quand même. »

Heero était blasé.

Les yeux mauves se fixèrent intensément sur lui.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » Déclara enfin Duo.

« Grand bien te fasse ! Alors, quel est le programme ? »

« Ah non non non ! N'espère pas que je te le dise ! Faut préserver l'effet de surprise. »

« T'es un gros en sadique en fait ! » S'exclama le brun, dégouté d'être ainsi manipulé.

« T'as pas idée ! Laisse-moi m'échauffer et je suis tout à toi. »

« Prends-tout ton temps. » Marmonna Heero en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur son lit. Mieux valait s'économiser !

Voir le natté faire des moulinets de bras, des flexions et même quelques pompes, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il allait prendre cher.

« Debout ! Je suis prêt ! » Claironna-t-il enfin.

Heero prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre et se remit lentement sur pieds.

« Mets-toi ici. » Ordonna Duo. « Qu'on ait de la place. »

_Ce que ce mec peut être insupportable…_

Stoïque, le brun se planta au milieu de la pièce et attendit que tombe le châtiment tandis que le natté se mettait à tourner autour de lui, tel un vautour.

« Ça vient oui ? » Finit par s'énerver le blessé. « On va pas y passer la semaine ? T'as besoin d'une préparation psychologique ou quoi ?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bras l'avait fermement attrapé par la taille alors qu'une main, passée derrière sa tête, lui tirait les cheveux vers l'arrière.

_C'est quoi cette pris-…_

Dire qu'il fut surpris était un euphémisme.

Sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes était bien la dernière sensation à laquelle il s'attendait à cet instant. Et ce n'était qu'un début.

L'audace du natté ne s'arrêtait pas là et c'est un baiser chaud, long, sensuel et voluptueux qu'il lui imposa, dévorant ses lèvres, promenant sa langue sans contrainte tout en le maintenant serré dans une puissante étreinte.

Libérant enfin le vaincu, Duo le dévisagea avec une fierté limite insultante.

« Te faire emballer par un mec, tu t'y attendais pas hein ? Alors, le 'Village people', il s'en sort comment ? »

Heero ne répondit pas, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Pas aussi horrifié que le natté l'aurait cru.

Etonnement calme même.

« Je crois qu'il est du genre à dévorer sans prendre le temps de se laisser goûter. »

Duo ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Hein ? »

« Grosso modo : c'est du fast food. » Expliqua le brun sans ambages.

Du fast food ? Il avait bien entendu ?

« M-Mais… Comment... Tu oses… Connard ! »

Il en perdait son latin ! Cette espèce d'enfoiré de petit con de… Il en trouverait une liste longue comme le bras ! Jamais de sa vie…

« Je vais te buter ! » Rugit-il, hors de lui.

« Laisse-moi plutôt te montrer comment il faut faire. » Proposa Heero, condescendant.

Profitant de l'hébétude de sa proie, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de se faire ainsi rembarrer, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à son tour, augmentant encore l'abime de stupeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

Plus de douceur, moins de précipitation. Plus de maitrise aussi. Mais tout aussi hot.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Le regard qui Duo portait sur lui avait changé du tout au tout. Et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise.

Mais il était trop tard. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

« Si tu veux jouer à ça… » Murmura Duo avec un demi sourire.

Il voulait du cul ? Pas de souci, c'était dans ses cordes.

Son code qui lui interdisait de mélanger sexe et mission ? Aux orties !

L'autre voulait baiser ? Et ben c'était parti !

Il poussa le brun jusqu'au lit alors qu'il se réappropriait ses lèvres, laissant cette fois libre cours à ses mains, qui se logèrent autour de ses hanches.

Heero hésita une infime seconde, avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Il s'allongea sur le dos tandis que le natté balançait ses fringues au sol avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, prenant soin de reposer son poids sur ses avants bras, mettant délicatement leur épiderme en contact, tandis que les yeux bleus suivaient gravement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le souffle brûlant du natté se mêla à celui du brun tandis que son corps épousait ses formes, sans toutefois lui faire le moindre mal.

Les yeux mauves s'étaient troublés de désir, brillants intensément, perdant pied, se laissant aller à la pulsion du moment. Il était impatient, bouillonnant d'envie, aux gestes sensuels et aux baisers sulfureux. Mettant le feu, le chauffant à blanc, soufflant un vent de décadence sur le cou du brun.

Les yeux bleus, eux, restaient purs, limpides. Un désir contrôlé, des caresses maitrisées, douces et délicates. Une tempête sans nuage.

Deux corps qui se mirent à onduler sur un rythme lent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, respirations erratiques et extatiques, vibrant à l'unisson.

Amplitude limitée pour un maximum de proximité.

Des baisers ardents, à en perdre la tête. A faire perdre momentanément le nord.

Fusion intense, explosive et fugace. Bref instant de libération, de répit et de détente dans leur parcours si ardu. Bref instant de grâce où, pour un temps si court, leurs âmes étaient au repos.

Un peau à peau qui se prolonge, apaisant, rassurant. L'élixir idéal pour leurs nerfs à vif.

C'est avec un soupir de dépit que Duo s'éloigna, provoquant un froncement de sourcils contrarié en retour.

« Faut que tu dormes. Et moi aussi. » Expliqua Duo en se vautrant sur son lit, à quelques pas du sien, baillant largement.

Il avait raison. Ils devaient dormir. Prendre des forces. Ou plutôt en reprendre.

Heero remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Duo dormait déjà.

* * *

><p>A bientôt Ami lecteur! ;-)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello amis lecteurs!**

****J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période estivale. Voici la suite de Mission Impossible!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment génial :-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Un petit signal lumineux attira son attention. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait à ses côtés, il saisit son téléphone du bout du bras et ouvrit le message.

'Toujours célibataire ? Si tu veux un bon plan dans ta région, tape Plan, au 83636. Surtaxe variable selon opérateur.'

Comprendre 'Salut, c'est Duo. Tout baigne. La mission est en cours. J'espère que tu vas bien.'

Il réprima un soupir de soulagement. Cet imbécile était vivant. Alléluia !

C'était une très, très bonne nouvelle. Il tenait à cet empaffé plus que de raison et même s'il était plus têtu qu'une mule, appréciait grandement de le savoir en vie.

Il aurait dû se douter que sa relation avait Trowa le perturberait. Duo était un mec génial mais particulièrement handicapé des relations amoureuses. La confiance, c'était pas son point fort. Quand il l'avait donnée, il était d'une loyauté incroyable. Mais pour en arriver là, fallait être sacrément accroché. Surtout maintenant.

Quand Quatre l'avait rencontré, il était bien plus jeune. Et aussi plus naïf. Innocent presque. C'en était même déroutant pour lui, héritier d'un empire économique à qui on avait appris la défiance dès l'enfance. Cette attitude positive, toujours enjouée, l'avait tout d'abord prodigieusement agacé. Puis il avait compris. C'était une barrière, la meilleure de toutes. Qui le rendait imperméable aux critiques et aux reproches.

Il l'avait vu se prendre des coups dans la gueule, seul détenteur d'une bourse dans l'établissement scolaire le plus sélecte de tout le Royaume Uni. Le genre d'endroit où les gosses sont déposés le matin par des Porsches et des Lotus. Où transports en commun riment avec loosers. Autant dire que Duo, placé sous la tutelle d'une vieille fille qui lui avait décroché un financement via un fond de placement dédié aux orphelins, n'avait pas la côte.

Et pourtant, il continuait à sourire, à tenter sa chance. A blaguer, à rire. Souvent seul. Un excellent élève, bout en train, qui détonait dans ce décor de cul-serrés qui oppressait le jeune Winner. Qui, à défaut de s'en fuir réellement, s'évadait par l'esprit en fréquentant cet étrange garçon.

Et il avait fini par l'apprécier. Puis les galères avaient continué. Et Duo s'était accroché. Même quand sa bourse lui avait été supprimée après qu'il se soit battu avec un des sales mioches friqués de l'école. Même quand il avait dû bosser tous les week end.

Quand il lui avait annoncé son intention de louer ses services en tant que garde du corps, Quatre avait hurlé de rire. Duo, toujours aussi flegmatique, s'était contenté de lui demander de lui fournir quelques contacts auprès des riches amis de son père.

Les premiers temps furent durs, il n'était pas rare qu'il revienne avec cocards ou ecchymoses divers. Puis il s'était aguerri. Et Quatre avait cessé de rire. Pour se passionner pour ce business. Pour s'impliquer à son tour. Prenant à cœur de se mettre au niveau du natté, à être un soutien, pas un boulet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent ce qu'ils étaient. Deux partenaires, tueurs à gages travaillant en binôme, meilleurs amis du monde, chacun excellant, bien que dans deux styles complètement différents.

Liés par une confiance indéfectible.

Trowa avait perturbé tout ce bel édifice, intégrant une nouvelle donnée dans l'équation, changeant l'équilibre de leur relation.

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, pour que le changement s'opère et que Duo accepte. Comprenne puis accepte. Et enfin apprécie.

Car Trowa, c'était… Tout bonnement un être incroyable. Fort, fragile. Si direct, si vrai. Si simplement confiant, ouvert. C'était agréable, reposant de fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui. Si facile aussi.

Restait un point à vérifier.

Juste un.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le désert<strong>

Etonnant comme on pouvait voir plusieurs fois la même chose et la considérer sous des angles si différents.

Allongé sur le ventre, Duo regardait l'homme endormi à quelques mètres de lui et se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide.

Inconscient. Léger. Désinvolte.

Attitude qui, dans le contexte présent, revenait à être : téméraire, imprudent, fou à lier.

Bref, du grand n'importe quoi. Encore une fois il avait brillé par sa capacité à poser son cerveau et à foncer dans le tas.

Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas fier était un euphémisme. Il était mal, vraiment mal. Il venait de coucher avec le type, le seul - le seul de toute sa putain de vie ! - avec lequel il devait s'allier dans un partenariat momentané, dans l'objectif délicat d'une mission suicide.

Ou équivalent.

C'était donc la merde.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne mélangeait mission et sexe. Purement incompatible. Ca troublait l'esprit, fatiguait le corps, changeait les relations.

Plusieurs cas de figures :

Un : le mec n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, voulait juste un moment de jeux partagés, et n'abordait plus jamais le sujet. La meilleure option qui présentait tout de même l'inconvénient majeur de fournir des informations précises sur sa condition physique et la possibilité de se faire ficher par prélèvement d'ADN.

Deux: le mec était pas spécialement sentimental mais a du mal à accepter de n'être rien de plus qu'un coup d'une nuit. Ce qui touche à l'égo est une plaie et le mec devient si lourd qu'on a envie de lui foutre une balle dans la tête rien que pour pouvoir parler d'autre chose.

Trois : la glue. Le gars qui s'imagine que le sexe crée de l'intimité et ouvre les portes d'un avenir commun. Un enfer. Parce qu'à la différence des deux premiers, vous avez de la peine pour ce pauvre naïf. Le tout bien assaisonné de pitié.

Quatrième option et pas des moindres : la mante religieuse qui en profite pour essayer de vous buter.

Entre trois et quatre, Duo avait du mal à choisir celui qu'il considérait comme le pire.

Il croisait les doigts pour qu'Heero soit un numéro un.

Quid de l'option : ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Outre les problématiques biologiques soulevées par une telle conclusion, cette option n'était jamais envisageable lors d'une mission. Simple question de professionnalisme. Et honnêtement, quel genre de mec pouvait-on rencontrer dans ces circonstances ? Des tueurs, des dealers, des trafiquants d'armes, des dictateurs ?

Ca vendait pas du rêve.

S'il devait un jour se prendre la tête pour quelqu'un -comprendre 'essayer d'avoir une relation'- en ce cas, il le ferait en dehors des horaires de boulot ! Voilà tout.

En attendant, il avait une mission à terminer.

* * *

><p>Heero le regardait discrètement alors que le natté donnait les ordres pour leur départ.<p>

Visiblement, l'option 'considérons que nous étions dans un espace-temps parallèle et très loin de nous' avait été retenue.

Bien, pas de souci.

Duo était pro, ça tombait bien, lui aussi !

Heero se leva et s'habilla à son tour. Sans être guéri, il se sentait relativement d'attaque. A croire que ce n'était pas de repos dont il avait besoin…

Duo l'évalua sans complaisance.

« Tu restes ici. » Déclara-t-il, amenant un sourire moqueur sur le visage du brun.

« Je ne crois pas. » Fut la réponse laconique qu'il obtint.

« T'es pas encore en état. C'est pas parce que tu tiens debout que tu peux monter à l'assaut d'une base comme celle de Sabha. J'vais pas te faire un dessin. T'as vu le plan d'action. Ca va être la misère. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir à trainer un boulet en plus. » Maugréa Duo.

Les yeux bleus ne cillèrent pas.

« Penses ce qu'il te plait. Je viens. C'est ma mission à moi aussi et je dois empêcher ces tarés de délivrer les armures à leurs clients. Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que j'allais rester là à t'attendre ? »

Il avait envisagé cette possibilité…

« J'ai des responsabilités dans cette affaire et des intérêts à défendre. J'y vais, et c'est sans discussion. »

« C'était pour toi que je disais ça. » Grommela Duo. « Faudra juste pas compter sur moi pour aller te chercher cette fois si tu te fais à nouveau choper par le chinois. »

« J'ai jamais pensé ça. » Affirma froidement le brun en s'équipant de ses armes.

Le natté eut un petit hochement de tête indifférent. S'il le prenait comme cela…

« Bien, alors on va passer le plan en revue, histoire de pas se tirer dessus dans le feu de l'action ? » Proposa Duo.

« Voire même de coordonner nos efforts. Si cela t'est possible. »

L'ironie du brun frappa Duo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » S'agaça-t-il.

« Que le travail d'équipe et la confiance n'ont pas l'air d'être ton point fort. »

« Le tact et la délicatesse n'ont pas l'air d'être le tien. » Rétorqua-t-il vertement.

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Je suis franc. »

« Et moi, je suis saoulé. Alors, ferme là et ramène tes fesses ici, qu'on bosse un peu. »

Heero rigolait mais s'exécuta. Ce type était une vraie pile et quoi qu'il en dise, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela.

Ils passèrent détaillèrent ensemble le schéma de l'usine avant que Duo le lui présente le plan qu'il avait préparé les jours précédents. Un projet audacieux évidemment. Heero le tempéra de quelques remarques pertinentes. L'idée finale restait néanmoins à la limite de la démence.

Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas sans savoir.

Pour finir, Duo sortit une bouteille de whisky de son sac.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de trinquer une dernière fois avant… d'y aller. » Expliqua le natté.

« Bonne idée. » Approuva Heero, faisant lui aussi fi d'un de ses principes phares : jamais d'alcool pendant le travail. « Mais… On était pas censé être en route aujourd'hui encore ? »

« Oh mais si. C'est juste que maintenant, on va changer de moyen de locomotion. Adios la caravane et ses chariots, bonjour le 4x4 tout terrain ! Ca va rouler à toute balle dans le désert ! »

« Question bête : pourquoi on a pas fait ça depuis le départ ? »

« Je te l'accorde. La question est stupide. »

« Merci, et sinon ? »

« Comme monsieur a passé ses journées tranquille, à ronquer, confortablement installé à l'arrière d'un chariot, tu n'as pas dû constater que le terrain était quelque peu accidenté. »

« Si, si, plutôt. »

« Bref, nous avions juste une petite chaine de montagne à traverses et seuls les cheveux de Mohamed pouvaient nous y aider. » Expliqua Duo, sarcastique.

« Tu le connais d'où ce type ? »

« Connaissance de Quatre. »

« Ha oui… Ca explique aussi ta maitrise de l'arabe. »

« Berbère. Rien à voir. »

« Si tu le dis. Elle arrive quand, ta caisse ? »

« Dans une heure. Restera une petite centaine de kilomètres et on y sera. Enfin.»

Heero leva un sourcil, curieux.

« T'as hâte d'y être ? »

« T'as pas idée. »

Ce type était définitivement un taré.

Un peu comme lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir même, près de Sabha<strong>

L'infiltration de la base avait commencé. Ils devaient recueillir des indices, prendre des photos des armures mobiles, des contrats et des installations, éventuellement noter quelques noms. Puis tout faire exploser.

La marchandise, pas le site.

Estimation du nombre de personnes présentes? Environ trois cents.

Superficie ? Cinq terrains de foot, juste pour les bâtiments.

Connexion avec l'extérieur ? Limitée. Il n'y avait pas de canalisations entrantes ou sortantes, le complexe assurait la production de sa propre énergie, soit par approvisionnement de carburant, soit par panneaux solaires.

Bref, un système en quasi autarcie, vaste et bien sécurisé.

Ils avaient repéré ce qui semblait être le lieu de stockage des armures mobiles, avant expédition. Le lieu d'assemblage restait inconnu pour le moment, la configuration du bâtiment ne permettant pas de le situer avec certitude.

Ils avaient hésité à se séparer mais finalement, avaient choisi d'avancer ensemble. Une première pour tous les deux qui bossaient en solo exclusivement. Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'entrée avait été délicate, comme toujours. Par chance ou plutôt grâce aux calculs de Duo, ils étaient tombés sur un convoi entrant, apportant des provisions pour les cuisines.

Duo en était sûr, le chinois était là, quelque part. Il n'aurait besoin que d'une seconde pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : cet enfoiré était le responsable de la mort de Mamichka et d'Hilde. Son calibre parlerait pour lui.

Il ne comptait pas partir d'ici sans lui avoir retourné la pareille. Juste une petite balle dans le crâne. Simple, rapide, efficace. Tout à fait son style. Il était trop magnanime mais il n'avait jamais réussi à être cruel. Impossible, même s'il le méritait largement. La torture, il laissait ça aux gars comme lui.

Il était à fleur de peau, prêt à bondir, tous les sens aux aguets. Près de lui, Heero s'en sortait vraiment pas mal. Ce type était véritablement un Iron man. Pour le moment, rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait été blessé récemment.

C'était tant mieux, les choses allaient se corser sous peu.

Ils avaient attendu la nuit mais le niveau d'activité de l'usine restait soutenu.

Ils chopèrent deux mecs dans les vestiaires et s'emparèrent de leurs uniformes.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur tandis que le natté finissait d'entasser les deux corps endormis dans le placard à balai.

« J'ignorais que tu te baladais avec ce genre de produits sur toi. » Constata-t-il en montrant les deux seringues hypodermiques qu'il avait jetées à terre.

« Ben, quoi ? C'est plus sûr que de les assommer à coups de crosse de pistolet, non ? »

« Assurément. Tant de prudence de ta part me sidère.»

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment alors. » S'amusa le natté.

Duo retroussa les manches du vêtement. Au moins deux tailles de trop… Enfin, il n'était pas en position de faire la fine bouche.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin au cœur de l'usine, déambulèrent dans les couloirs en scrutant les lieux sous toutes les coutures. Leurs tenues, sorte de combinaison en coton, kaki foncé, aidait à les rendre transparents. Duo avait noué étroitement ses cheveux et dissimulé sa natte dans le dos de son uniforme, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ils firent trois fois le tour du bâtiment sans réussir à bénéficier d'une ouverture vers le quartier sécurisé de la zone d'expédition et de stockage.

Des gardes et surtout des contrôles d'accès par empreintes digitales rendaient impossibles toute intrusion si tant est qu'elle soit discrète.

« On va pas y arriver comme ça. » Maugréa Heero qui commençait à s'impatienter. « Il faut dé-sécuriser la zone si on veut pouvoir y entrer. Et vte. On va se faire choper à tourner en rond comme ça. L'un de nous deux doit aller au poste de garde faire sauter ces fichues sécurités. Y'a pas d'autres solutions.»

Duo prit une seconde de réflexion. Quel était le plus dangereux ? Aller au poste de sécurité et ouvrir les portes ou bien rester sur le terrain et prendre les photos ?

Les intrusions, c'était son domaine. Mais Heero était-il apte à fuir rapidement si les gardes le surprenaient en train de relever des éléments compromettants ? Serait-il à même de sauver sa peau s'il tombait nez à nez avec le chinois qui, assurément, ne devait pas se planquer au poste de surveillance ?

Pas la peine de prendre le risque.

Question de survie de la mission hein ?

« Ok. Tu t'en charges. » Conclue-t-il fermement.

Les yeux mauves étaient implacables.

« Moi ? »

Heero hésita.

« Fais comme tu le sens mais ouvre-moi ces fichues portes. Je vais prendre un max de preuves. Négocie-moi un battement d'au moins dix minutes. Si t'as moyen de me garder une autre porte de sortie aussi, je serai preneur. Sinon, je me débrouillerai. On se retrouve dans trente minutes, à l'extérieur. Ça te va ? »

Heero le dévisagea un moment. Partagé entre le raisonnable et le doute.

« Es-tu sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Le brun approuva alors d'un signe de tête. La proposition était peu enthousiasmante mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que celui-ci.

Heero retint la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Cet idiot n'allait-il pas faire une monumentale connerie et courir au-devant du chinois ?

Sans perdre de temps, il rebroussa chemin en direction de la salle de contrôle. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il y avait trois gardes qui se relayaient, un en pause, deux en poste. Il allait falloir être rapide. Il força l'allure, grimaçant un peu lorsqu'il sentit les fils de ses sutures frotter contre son vêtement.

Pour quelle stratégie allait-il opter ?

Ouvrir les portes en désactivant le système sur ce point précis pouvait déclencher l'alarme. En toute logique, un mode dégradé devait couvrir les cas comme celui-ci, avec mise en place d'un contrôle physique des entrées et sorties au point mis en échec, signale de cette mise en défaut par mail voire avertissement sonore ou lumineux. Il faudrait alors désactiver le mode échec… Trop long.

Une coupure de courant ? Des générateurs pouvaient prendre le relai.

Restait la possibilité de couper un doigt à l'une des personnes autorisées… Le temps de trouver le listing des personnes admises, de localiser la cible et de procéder à l'opération de découpe. Peu réalisable en moins de dix minutes.

La dernière option ne lui plaisait guère plus : déclencher les alertes incendies de l'ensemble du complexe.

Ça aurait le mérite d'ouvrir toutes les portes et issues de secours, de faire évacuer tout le personnel et de créer une jolie pagaille. Plutôt propice aux travaux de Duo. Mais ça aurait aussi l'inconvénient d'attirer l'attention du chinois…

Heero pesa le pour et le contre. Un mec contre eux deux. Et il aurait l'avantage des caméras de surveillance pour alerter Duo s'il le voyait débarquer.

Une alternative risquée mais avec du potentiel.

Il n'hésita plus.

Il fit glisser une des seringues que le natté lui avait gentiment prêtées dans la paume de sa main droite et ôta le capuchon. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de pause. Deux des trois gardes prenaient tranquillement un café en baragouinant dieu seul savait quoi.

Pas la configuration rêvée mais il ferait avec.

Silencieusement, il retourna à la salle des commandes et se glissa derrière l'homme seul qui surveillait les écrans. Il le bâillonna d'une main tandis que l'autre lui plantait la seringue dans la jugulaire.

Dodo instantané.

Et pour plusieurs heures. Une technique à développer, c'était sûr ! En attendant, il avait deux autres lascars à mettre hors-jeu.

_On ne peut pas la jouer finement à tous les coups_… Pensa-t-il en armant son flingue. Un de sauvé, deux d'abattus, tel était le programme.

Il s'approcha du poste de contrôle, détaillant les diverses commandes auxquelles il avait accès et repéra rapidement Duo sur les écrans. Il était prêt à entrer en action. Aucun chinois visible sur les autres postes. Parfait.

Il pressa alors le petit bouton rouge. Un message d'alerte lui demanda de confirmer.

_Un peu que je veux… Evacuation totale du site. Et c'est parti !_

Une infâme sonnerie retentit alors, assortie à de magnifiques et totalement psychédéliques gyrophares rouges.

_Tout pour rassurer le personnel._ Pensa ironiquement Heero en se dissimulant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme prévu, les deux collègues de garde se précipitèrent. Le premier ne se rendit compte de rien et tomba comme une mouche, une balle dans la nuque. Le second tenta de porter la main à sa ceinture mais n'eut que le temps d'effleurer la crosse de son arme. Mort à son tour.

Heero sourit. Il était peut-être convalescent mais n'avait pas perdu la main pour autant. Son joujou à lui n'avait rien à envier au calibre de Duo. Il lui avait donné un petit nom, rien que pour le fun : Wing Zéro. Classe et efficace. Comme lui !

Pas le temps de se lancer des fleurs, il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Il s'assit devant l'un des ordinateurs et entreprit de désactiver l'enregistrement des caméras. Inutile qu'ils gardent leurs visages sur ces bandes.

* * *

><p>Duo eut du mal à retenir l'éclatant sourire qu'il sentit poindre lorsque l'alarme retentit.<p>

_Alors comme ça, Monsieur Discrétion a opté pour l'alerte incendie ? Je me marre !_

Il se jeta à contre-courant dans le flux sortant d'ouvriers, qui ne le remarquèrent même pas, heureux de bénéficier de cette pause inattendue.

Le compte à rebours était lancé, il devait se presser.

Il avançait vite, en direction du fond de la vaste salle, se retenant de courir. Il devait dénicher ces foutues armures, pour apporter la preuve irréfutable de sa théorie. Et accessoirement déposer des bombes histoire de liquider le chargement avant que les précieux et dangereux colis ne soient expédiés.

Des containers bâchés attirèrent son attention. Il retira précautionneusement la toile qui les recouvrait.

_Banco…_

Elles étaient là, rutilantes.

Des superbes et meurtrières armures mobiles.

De magnifiques preuves.

_Bougez pas les filles. Je vais vous prendre sous votre meilleur profil._

* * *

><p>Stopper l'enregistrement sans annuler le visuel des caméras lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette saloperie de système informatique ne permettait pas d'effectuer une action sans en faire découler une impressionnante série de tâches inutiles, associées à des sous-menus et des demandes de confirmation à tout va.<p>

_Encore un système conçu par un as de l'informatique…_

Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était à priori pas le moment de se relâcher.

Une froide gueule de métal venait lui câliner le cou.

« Ne bouge pas. » Une voix posée, mesurée. Sans violence ni précipitation. Pas celle d'un garde d'ici.

Heero leva doucement les mains, en signe de soumission. Jetant un regard en coin à Wing Zéro, sagement posé sur sa cuisse droite.

La poisse.

« Retourne-toi, très lentement. » Ordonna la voix en reculant d'un pas.

Le brun risqua un nouveau coup d'œil à son arme. S'il était assez rapide, peut-être pourrait-il...

« N'y pense même pas. » Prévint l'autre.

Ce n'était pas un amateur. Serrant les dents à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, Heero pivota lentement son siège d'un demi-tour. Pour découvrir celui qui le tenait en joue.

Caucasien, environ trente ans. Pas très grand, plutôt mince. Blond. Des yeux bleus azur.

L'autre haussa un sourcil. Visiblement aussi surpris que lui.

« Pas possible... Le ruskov est encore vivant ? »

Heero eut un sourire narquois. Il le connaissait celui-là.

« Comme tu le vois. Pas trop déçu j'espère. Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond ne baissa pas sa garde d'un pouce.

« Ca se peut en effet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » Rétorqua Heero.

« Mais c'est moi qui ai le flingue. Alors ne joue pas au con et réponds, ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

« Je finis ma mission. » Répondit de mauvaise grâce le brun.

« Seul ? »

« Non. Duo est là aussi. »

Un éclair suspicieux passa dans les yeux azurs.

« Vous bossez ensemble ? » Il y avait une note d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Précisément. Tu pourrais peut-être baisser ton arme ? »

« Rêve. Tu bosses avec Duo ? Non, ça ne se peut pas. » Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. Rester gentiment dans la ligne de mire de quelqu'un, fut-il le meilleur ami du mec qui lui avait sauvé a vie, n'était pas à proprement parlé dans ses habitudes.

« Parce que Duo travaille toujours seul sur le terrain. C'est comme ça. » Rétorqua Quatre.

Heero le dévisagea sans aménité, plongeant son regard cobalt dans celui, lagon, de son interlocuteur. Ainsi c'était lui, le mec avec lequel il avait partagé son lit pendant un certain temps, son soi-disant partenaire, celui qui l'avait laissé tomber pour s'éclater au pieu avec un agent ennemi ?

Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Définitivement.

« Les choses changent. » Déclara-t-il, séparant chaque syllabe pour bien rendre intelligible sa réponse.

Quatre ne le quittait pas des yeux, sentant la colère grandir en lui.

Le ruskov était en vie. Ici. Aux côtés de Duo pendant une mission. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

C'était si clair, si évident. Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait vu ces cheveux fous et ces yeux insondables.

Duo avait-il complètement perdu la tête ? Quel idiot ! Il lui faisait un sketch avec Trowa et se tapait cet enfoiré de ruskov ? Franchement n'importe quoi ! Il allait l'entendre, cette andouille de classe internationale !

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Une menace sourde dans la voix. Heero avait du mal à se contenir. De quoi se mêlait cet abruti ? Il allait lui démonter la tronche s'il continuait à le chauffer comme cela. Juste pour démolir sa belle gueule de jeune premier.

Mais il devait faire un effort. Pour Duo.

Mettre une balle dans la tête de celui qui était son ami ne serait probablement pas la meilleure façon de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Il ne devait vraiment pas l'oublier !

Mais c'était dur.

De son côté, Quatre reprenait le contrôle. Duo était vivant. Il avait un allié avec lui. Il avait couché avec. Bien, très bien, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul après tout. Il était passé à autre chose lui.

Bien, parfait.

Il n'était pas venu pour cela.

Quitte à en discuter plus tard.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Quatre ? » Demanda soudainement Heero.

« Un point personnel à régler. » Esquiva nonchalamment le blond qui ne comptait pas lui fournir davantage de détails.

Mais, sans souci de l'arme braquée sur lui, le brun se leva et s'approcha à sa hauteur, jusqu'à ce que le canon lui entre dans la poitrine. Un doute fulgurant venait de traverser son esprit.

« Si tu n'es pas sûr que Duo soit là… Je répète ma question : que fais-tu ici Quatre ? Et où est Trowa ? »

Un regard suffit à lui en donner la réponse.

« Bordel de merde ! » S'emporta Heero. Une moue furieuse tordit son visage et il eut bien du mal à contenir l'envie de meurtre qui l'envahissait.

« J'ai juste un doute. Il m'a dit qu'il devait s'absenter pour affaire, une exposition à Tokyo. Tous les éléments qu'il m'a fournis concordent. Billet d'avion, hôtel, tout est parfaitement en phase avec ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais… Duo m'a envoyé un message. J'ai décidé de faire une pierre deux coups. Aider Duo à finir cette putain de mission et vérifier que Trowa disait vrai. » Expliqua le blond, contrarié.

Heero était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Aider Duo ? » S'emporta-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Mais tu n'es qu'un manipulateur !»

Quatre haussa les épaules, resserrant sa prise autour de son arme. Ce que pensait cet abruti de ruskov lui importait peu. Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer s'il faisait le moindre mouvement suspect.

« Toutes mes suppositions lorsque nous nous sommes introduits ici reposaient sur un postulat : tu étais loin, avec Trowa. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Le rapport ? Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est que pendant qu'on discute ici, tous les deux, ce n'est pas un, mais deux tueurs que Duo a aux trousses dans l'entrepôt. »

Une sueur froide envahissait lentement le dos du blond.

« Deux tueurs ? Pourquoi deux ? Et rien ne prouve que Trowa soit là, et encore moins un tueur !» Répliqua le blond, sentant néanmoins ses arguments faiblir face à une peur plus primitive. Qu'avait-il fait à Duo ?

« Ce foutu chinetoque et ton précieux petit copain ! Ce sont des tueurs, tu peux en être sûr ! Bordel ! » Hurla rageusement Heero en attrapant son arme et en la braquant sur le blond qui fait un bond en arrière, sans pour autant se rendre.

Il n'avait pas pu surveiller les caméras avec ce foutu blond qui l'avait interrompu ! Si ça se trouvait, à l'instant même…

« Maintenant, choisis ! Vas-tu venir avec moi, aider celui que tu appelles ton ami, lui sauver la vie ! Ou faut-il que je te mette une balle dans le crâne pour pouvoir passer ? »

Le ton était irrévocable. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Face à face. Un bain de sang possible. Deux morts envisageables.

Et Duo, seul, qui avait besoin de leur aide. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas lui, son plus vieil ami.

Quatre baissa son arme.

« Pas question que je le l'abandonne. » Il était déterminé.

« Alors, on se magne ! » Ordonna Heero en filant vers l'entrepôt.

* * *

><p>Les preuves s'amoncelaient. Duo avait déjà pris une cinquantaine de photos. Et enfin, il avait réussi à dégoter les fameux bons de livraison ! Plus d'une dizaine de clients, dont certains n'avaient absolument pas été identifiés lors de la vente aux enchères. Ses clients à lui pourraient être satisfaits. Ils auraient du grain à moudre !<p>

_Encore une petite série, de ce modèle…_

Les armures en question étaient des bijoux de technologie. Le métal parfaitement poli renvoyait sans accroche la lumière, tous les gadgets avaient été inclus dans sa conception. Pas mal de modèles disponibles, de la basique avec fusil mitrailleur à la multi options, incluant le lance-flammes et jet de grenades.

Des armes de destruction et de guerre dont les dégâts sur les populations civiles ne pouvaient être que désastreux. Il était temps qu'ils interviennent pour stopper ces fous !

Il avait presque fini quand il sentit un sifflement aigu prêt de son oreille gauche. Par reflexe, il se projeta sur la droite tandis qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler dans son cou.

Une balle venait de lui effleurer le crâne.

_Et merde !_

Il essaya de distinguer d'où venait les tirs mais l'ambiance rougeâtre émise par les gyrophares rendait impossible toute évaluation à quelques mètres. Il serra les dents et se faufila à couvert.

_Enfoiré de chinetoque !_

Il n'eut pas tôt fait de le penser qu'une nouvelle slave de balles vint s'écraser près de lui, l'obligeant à bouger encore.

L'autre voulait sa peau, c'était clair. Duo chargea Deathscythe tandis qu'une puissante vague d'adrénaline parcourait son corps.

Il le tenait, enfin. Il allait pouvoir lui faire la peau, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Venger ses morts, afin qu'ils reposent en paix. Et lui aussi.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, attentif à tous les sons, en dehors de cette fichue alarme qui lui pétait les tympans, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il était prêt.

Une ombre bougea à quelques mètres de lui. Sans réfléchir, Duo se projeta en avant et tira. La cible mouvante esquiva et riposta une poignée de secondes plus tard. Duo, protégé par un container, sentit les copeaux de bois voler autour de son crâne mais poursuivit sa progression. Il voulait surprendre sa proie par derrière. Il risqua un coup d'œil et tira à son tour. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ne pourrait durer bien longtemps, Duo le savait. Tout était une question de nerf. A la plus petite brèche, l'autre s'insinuerait dedans et ce serait fini. Game over.

_Pas moyen que je laisse cet enfoiré s'en sortir !_

Il allait employer les grands moyens. Il sortit un des détonateurs qu'il avait sur lui ainsi qu'une petite charge. Nitroglycérine. Son explosif préféré. Tout l'art de manipuler cette petite bête très susceptible consistait en l'utilisation de contenant parfaitement propre en surface externe et étanche. Juste un petit détail bon à savoir. Associé à un détonateur sans fil, c'était du bonheur à utiliser.

Il avait toujours voulu être artificier quand il était petit, pour tirer les feux de la fête nationale. Il avait accompli son rêve. En quelque sorte.

Duo en prit une des charges, un petit cube de quelques centimètres à peine, et la balança en direction des tirs. Puis, il entra dans un des containers et appuya sur le bouton.

L'explosion qui suivit fut étourdissante. La quantité de nitroglycérine était suffisamment limitée pour ne pas endommager le bâtiment dans son intégralité et restreindre son cercle d'action à quelques mètres seulement. Amplement suffisant pour mettre hors-jeu son adversaire, à plus ou moins long terme. Restait à espérer qu'il soit encore vivant. Il aurait été regrettable de gâcher ainsi son final.

Duo se précipita vers la zone désormais incendiée, couvrant au mieux son visage avec le col de sa combinaison. Il fallait finir le boulot et mettre un terme à la vie de cet enfoiré. La fumée l'empêchait de discerner correctement les lieux mais il repéra une silhouette à terre, remuant encore péniblement.

_Enfin !_

Il se jeta rageusement sur lui, le souleva à demi par le col de sa chemise et lui planta Deathscythe sur le front en hurlant.

« Espèce de connard ! Je… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Des yeux menthe à l'eau le dévisageaient, un peu hagards.

Abasourdi, Duo détailla l'homme qu'il tenait en joue. Grand, musclé, présentement en train de pisser le sang et salement amoché, une mèche de cheveux auburn collée sur la joue.

_Mon dieu… Mais c'est…_

« Barton ? » Articula-t-il, péniblement.

Il avait du mal à le croire. Il était là, au beau milieu de ce qui serait bientôt une fournaise, tenant entre ses mains la vie du petit copain de son meilleur ami. Ledit petit copain ayant cherché activement à le tuer mais étant actuellement hors d'état de nuire. Peut-être même en train de lui claquer entre les pattes.

Objectif initial quasi atteint mais dont l'utilité était désormais remise en cause.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'au sol et ramassa le calibre de Trowa. Un flingue énorme, très ouvragé. Aucune finesse, des balles de calibres supérieurs, une arme de professionnelle. Une arme capable de broyer et d'exploser tout sur son passage.

Mais pas l'arme qui avait tué ses amies.

Ce n'était pas lui. Il en avait la preuve maintenant. Ce type était bien un traitre à la solde de l'ennemi, comme il l'avait supposé, mais pas celui qui était responsable de la mort de Mamichka et d'Hilde.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il aurait dû mais n'y arrivait pas.

L'expression de Quatre, quand il lui avait dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Son regard, quand il avait compris qu'il était amoureux…

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas pour lui, mais pour Quatre. Ce type, ce sale type, était cher aux yeux de son ami. Et il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher.

Il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir Quatre. Même s'il en avait le droit et les excuses.

Non.

Il ne ferait pas cela à son ami.

Que faire maintenant ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout le bâtiment commençait à prendre feu, la température montait dangereusement. Il y avait aussi des produits toxiques qui pouvaient exploser.

Et les bombes…

Il devait fuir, retrouver Heero. Urgemment.

Mais devait-il laisser ici cet abruti de Trowa ? Le laisser dans l'éventualité où il parviendrait à se tirer seul loin de ce brasier ? Tout seul, avec la tête en sang et la jambe bien endommagée ?

« Putain, fais chier ! » Ragea-t-il, en attrapant le blessé et en le chargeant au mieux sur son épaule. « En plus, t'es lourd comme un bœuf ! Connard ! »

C'était à pleurer de désespoir mais il n'avait pas que ça à foutre. Il devait sauver leurs peaux.

Il prit la direction de la sortie Nord et avança péniblement, courbé sous le poids de son fardeau, toussant à cause des fumées toxiques provenant de la combustion des bâches plastiques.

Ils devaient se dépêcher. Le complexe risquait d'exploser dans les minutes à venir.

« Pose-ça. »

La voix figea instantanément Duo sur place. Il semblait qu'il ait omis un petit détail.

Un tout petit détail.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante exploser dans son ventre, brûlant tout sur son passage, lui coupant le souffle et les jambes. Il s 'écroula lourdement au sol, lâchant son colis qui chuta à ses côtés.

Gisant sur le dos, il sentit le sang envahir sa bouche et ses tempes se mirent à bourdonner. Tout son corps lui paraissait lourd, difficile à mouvoir. Une ombre s'approcha jusqu'à devenir nette devant ses yeux.

« Duo Maxwell. Ou plutôt devras-je dire feu-Duo Maxwell. »

Le chinois. C'était cet enfoiré de chinois. Dans un élan de colère, le natté tenta de se relever mais une simple pression du pied contre son torse suffit à le maintenir à terre. De sa main droite, il chercha à attraper Deathscythe. Mais ne parvint même pas à l'effleurer.

« Couché ! » Ordonna sèchement le chinois. « J'ai pas fini de faire les présentations. Alors, reste tranquille. »

Son regard s'adoucit un peu.

« Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin en personne. J'attendais cela depuis un moment tu sais. Je me présente : Chang WuFei. Tu m'as donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Tout aurait pu être si simple. Nos intérêts étaient antinomiques sur cette affaire. J'ai essayé de te le faire gentiment comprendre mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis le paquet mais là aussi, tu n'as pas lâché. »

Il eut une moue mauvaise.

« Si tu en es là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! » Cracha-t-il. « Heureusement pour toi, je suis d'humeur magnanime. Je vais te libérer de ce poids qui pèse sur ta conscience. »

Le sourire diabolique qui illuminait son visage n'indiquait rien de bon mais Duo n'avait plus la force de bouger. La brûlure de son ventre engourdissait tout son corps, gagnant progressivement son esprit. Il vit l'autre pointer son arme juste sur lui, posant la gueule béante de son canon contre son front.

« Admire-le. Shenlong. Fait sur mesure rien que pour moi. Une arme de destruction. Qui provoque la souffrance et la mort. Celle qui a fait tant de dégâts chez tes amies. Depuis le temps que tu le cherchais… Admire-le bien car ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras sur cette terre. » Souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le regarder. Il savait, il savait que c'était lui, le responsable. Et il était là, impuissant. Pas foutu de bouger le petit doigt. Incapable de lui coller la dérouillée qu'il avait largement méritée.

Bordel !

C'était pas juste.

Crever comme ça, c'était pas permis. Et pourtant…

Une question lui traversa l'esprit : devait-il garder les yeux ouverts ou bien les fermer ?

Pfff, c'était franchement naze la mort, on en arrivait à des questionnements si ridicules.

Il sourit malgré lui, provoquant l'incompréhension de Wufei.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, débile ? »

Mais Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. C'était nerveux, rien à faire. Et il s'en foutait tellement.

« T'avoueras, c'est trop nul. Mourir en voyant ta tronche… Putain, quelle loose ! »

Il en pleurait.

« Allez, vas-y, qu'on en finisse. » Marmonna-t-il.

Finalement, l'option 'yeux fermés', c'était pas mal. Il respira un grand coup, ou fit du mieux qu'il put dans son état. Il se sentait déjà tellement cotonneux, tellement ailleurs…. Dans un univers où les sons étaient étouffés, lointains…

Il avait sommeil en fait. Un petit somme, c'était bien. Vraiment bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Ailleurs, dans le complexe<strong>

Heero courait comme un damné, devancé par la souple foulée du blond.

« C'est pas là ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes, bouge-toi ! » Hurla Quatre.

Heero retint un cri de douleur. Il en serait quitte pour refaire ses sutures, qui avaient semble-t-il toutes sautées, provoquant l'apparition de tâches sombres sur sa combinaison.

Pas le temps de s'en soucier, ils devaient foncer. L'explosion leur avait fait froid dans le dos, les figeant une fraction de seconde sur place.

Pénétrant dans l'entrepôt, ils furent désorientés par l'épaisse fumée qui tourbillonnait. Les quelques pauvres sprinklers peinaient à contenir l'incendie, ajoutant au brouhaha ambiant, et la chaleur devenait intense.

« Putain de merde ! Faut le trouver au plus vite ou on va tous y rester ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers le fond de la salle, scrutant chaque allée de leur mieux. Rien.

« C'est pas possible ! » Beugla Quatre, hors de lui. « Il est bien quelque part ? »

Un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision alerta Heero.

« A terre ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Une slave de coups résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Il faut.. » Commença le brun. Avant de voir Winner foncer tête baissée dans le tas, Sandrock au poing, vidant son chargeur sur l'ombre qui s'enfuyait.

_Il court vite cet enfoiré…_

Heero ramassa son arme, qui lui avait échappée tandis qu'il se jetait au sol, et se releva péniblement. Il se sentait essoufflé, en bout de course. Ils devaient en finir au plus vite ou bien ça risquait de finir très mal.

Au loin, il vit Quatre qui continuait de poursuivre l'assaillant, visiblement disposé à lui régler son compte au corps à corps si besoin.

Il s'approchait quand il distingua deux silhouettes immobiles.

_Oh non…_

Il se précipita aux côtés de Duo. Une flaque rouge s'étendait sous lui, Heero repéra immédiatement la blessure à l'abdomen.

Diagnostic : critique.

Un autre mec était étendu à proximité, dans un sale état également.

Heero le reconnut aussitôt.

Trowa Barton.

Pas le temps de réfléchir.

« Winner, ramène-toi ! Vite ! J'ai besoin d 'aide.»

Son cri alerta le blond qui tentait d'empêcher la fuite de leur ennemi. Il revient en courant près d'Heero et réprima un haut de cœur.

« Mon dieu... Duo… Trowa ! »

Il se passa la main sur la figure, assommé. Tout ce sang… Etaient-ils… ?

« Ils respirent encore. Tous les deux. On a peut-être une chance de les sauver mais il faut les évacuer maintenant ! » Enonça Heero. « Si tu as une idée brillante, je suis preneur ! »

Il était même désespéré.

L'héritier Winner hocha la tête.

« J'ai un véhicule, stationné à l'extérieur et mon jet n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« OK. Alors, prends Trowa, je me charge de Duo et filons ! »

Il chargea Duo de son mieux, et suivit Quatre qui peinait lui aussi sous le poids de Trowa. Il leur fallut quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, pour émerger des couloirs sombres et regagner le parking.

A quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, tout le personnel était rassemblé dans l'attente d'une intervention des services spécialisés. Ils virent un 4x4 tout terrain quitter le parking en trombe, provoquant la cohue sur son passage.

Wufei.

Heero retint Quatre par le bras.

« On s'en occupera plus tard. » Ils se dévisagèrent un court moment avant que les yeux lagons rendent les armes.

« Oui, t'as raison. On y va. »

* * *

><p>Les deux blessées reposaient, inertes, à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Quatre filait à toute allure sur le sable brulant.<p>

Heero, lui, se débattait avec la trousse de secours et tentait de pallier à l'hémorragie qui menaçait la vie de Duo.

« Combien de temps ? »

Une demande. Sèche, courte. Avide d'une réponse salvatrice. Pleine d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

Vies en suspens. Qui affolent les sens, brisent la retenue. Font exploser le compteur.

« Bientôt. » Sombre réponse d'un homme aux abois. Quatre n'était pas d'humeur bavarde.

Trop de complications, trop d'implications. Il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement.

Ils mirent trente minutes avant d'atteindre l'aérodrome. Heero avait provisoirement stoppé l'épanchement de sang mais cela restait superficiel. Quid des dégâts internes ? Seul un professionnel pourrait le dire.

Quatre se gara au frein à main sur le tarmac et sauta hors de la voiture.

« On peut être à l'hôpital du Caire dans deux heures. J'ai fait prévenir un médecin, il nous attend à bord. » Lança-t-il vivement.

Mais Heero secoua la tête.

« Il ne tiendra pas le coup. Il lui faut des soins. Maintenant. » Désignant du menton Duo, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus anarchique.

Quatre semblait au bord de l'implosion. Puis il sortit une carte de son portefeuille.

« Tiens, j'ai un ami ici. Il est médecin. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, et il fera tout pour sauver Duo. Moi, je dois emmener Trowa. Il a besoin d'être opéré et pas ici. Vu la situation sur le site, je doute que on ne le dénonce pas… Et, en tant que… terroriste ou équivalent... » Le mot eut du mal à sortir. « Il risque la prison. Il doit quitter la Libye immédiatement. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, réprimant une pulsion assassine.

« Attends un peu Winner, que je comprenne bien. Trowa, il est bien là. Tu le visualises bien ? » L'agressivité de sa voix trahissait son état d'esprit. « Donc il s'agit bien d'un enfoiré d'agent ennemi ? On est d'accord là-dessus ? Et toi, tu plantes ton meilleur pote pour t'occuper de ce salaud ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. »

Les yeux lagons étaient inflexibles en dépit de l'angoisse affichée sur son visage.

« Je vais pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Et je sais que Duo est entre de bonnes mains avec toi. »

« Vas te faire foutre Winner. » Répliqua posément Heero en attrapant la carte et les clés tendues d'un geste brusque avant de remonter dans le véhicule.

L'héritier fit signe au personnel de bord et descendit Trowa pour l'emmener à bord du jet dont les hélices tournaient déjà.

Heero démarra sans attendre.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous aura plu, chers lecteurs! A bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

****Hello amis lecteurs!

Après une absence un peu longue due à la concrétisation de projet personnel, me voilà de retour avec la suite des aventures de nos agents très spéciaux.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews encourageantes, ça fait chaud au coeur de les lire. Certains seront hélas déçus par les pairings qui se définissent tout doucement mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

« Hi Mister Marwell. How are you today ? »

Duo leva les yeux de son roman et sourit doucement.

Terence, l'infirmière, une jolie black toute menue mais véritable tornade d'énergie, venait le saluer comme chaque jour.

Depuis les cinq jours qu'il était réveillé.

« Perfect ! Thanks. »

Ils discutèrent un instant puis l'infirmière lui changea ses pansements.

Ses nombreux pansements.

Duo avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était à New York, au Metropolitan Hospital, dans une chambre privée, avec un service aux petits oignons.

Tout ça grâce à Iron man.

Incredible!

Et ce qu'il avait encore plus de mal à croire, outre le fait qu'il soit en vie, c'était qu'il allait passer le prochain mois chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient plus ou moins dévastés quelques jours plus tôt. Des jours... Il avait l'impression que c'était des mois auparavant.

Foutue convalescence, qui lui interdisait tout déplacement supérieur à deux heures de trajet, qui l'obligeait à recevoir ses soins à domicile tous les deux jours. Il avait bien entendu essayer de négocier mais sans résultat.

'Absolument indispensable' qu'il avait dit le doc.

Tsss, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui…

« Encore en train de ruminer ? »

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix grave près de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Ca se peut en effet. » Avoua-t-il avec lassitude. « J'ai pas pour habitude de squatter chez les gens, tu sais. »

Heero soupira, croisant les bras à quelques pas du lit.

« On en a déjà parlé.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Trois fois. »

« Je m'en souviens. C'est pas le cerveau que j'ai perdu je te rappelle. »

« Je me demande parfois. En même temps, la différence pourrait être subtile. »

Le natté grimaça. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

« Allez, on y va ? T'as empaqueté tes affaires ? »

« Quelles affaires ? Tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est toi qui l'as apporté. Y compris moi. Je garde la propriété sur ce dernier élément mais le reste est à toi.» Marmonna Duo, jetant un regard circulaire sur les quelques vêtements, livres et accessoires électroniques jonchés de-ci, de-là.

Cet enfoiré avait même pensé à lui apporter un iPod. Chargé de musique pas dégueu. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il faisait mal ?

C'est pas Iron man qu'il aurait dû le surnommer, mais Perfect man.

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Parce que tu t'imagines que je remettrai un jour des fringues que tu as mises, notamment celles dans ce genre-là ? » Rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique, en pointant du doigt un caleçon noir posé sur le fauteuil.

OK, Perfect man marquait un point.

« Well done. Je me rends. Je suis pas en état de supporter vos sarcasmes, mister Yui. On se tire. » Grommela-t-il en s'extirpant péniblement de son lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement d'Heero<strong>

Heero l'installa dans la chambre d'ami. Spacieuse, décorée sans trop d'originalité mais disposant de sa propre salle de bain et dressing attenant. Qui était bien entendu vide.

« Va falloir prévoir une petite séance de shopping. » S'enthousiasma Duo. Revoir le soleil, en vrai. Ça le faisait rêver après ces journées passées entre les murs blancs et cliniques de l'hôpital.

_Ou demander à Winner de t'envoyer des fringues._ Pensa Heero. Mais il ne le dit pas. Le sujet était trop sensible encore pour le ramener sur le tapis.

Si décontracté qu'il semblait être, Duo revenait de loin.

Transfusion massive. Huit heures en salle d'opération. Un arrêt cardiaque. Certes, moins de trente secondes, mais quand même. Un rein en moins. Plus l'ablation d'une partie du foie. Un nombre de points de suture conséquent. Traitement thermique et ionique associés.

L'ami conseillé par Quatre avait failli s'arracher les cheveux mais avait assuré.

Il l'avait sauvé et avait stabilisé son état en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Duo avait eu une chance incroyable.

Pas sûr que cet imbécile de chevelu s'en rende compte. Mais lui, Heero, il l'avait vu. Assez vu pour bien prendre la mesure des évènements. A attendre dans l'hôpital surchauffé et non climatisé, à voir les soignants courir partout sous les ordres de cet homme. A guetter un signe d'amélioration, quelque chose de positif, qui le soutienne dans cette attente.

L'équipe médicale avait insisté pour s'occuper de ses propres blessures et lui donner de quoi grignoter.

Ils avaient été parfaits. Mais hors de question de séjourner plus longtemps dans ce pays. Trop dangereux. La chasse à l'homme avait été lancée et ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir des ennuis. Ils devaient partir dès que l'état de Duo le permettrait.

Un message pour Winner et son jet était de retour le lendemain. Il avait convaincu le médecin de les accompagner. La promesse d'un visa pour lui et sa famille et la perspective d'un nouveau départ sur le sol américain l'avaient convaincu.

Winner lui avait demandé de ramener Duo en Italie. Il avait dit 'oui, oui' et détourné l'avion direction les States. Même pas besoin de sortir Wing Zéro, le pilote avait immédiatement compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas tergiverser.

Depuis, le blond ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie.

Il s'y attendait.

Et ne lui avait pas demandé de nouvelle. Quant à Barton, aucune idée. Mort ou vivant, il n'en avait cure.

Pour le moment.

Car restait un point litigieux dont il n'avait pas encore informé Duo. Chang était encore en vie. Et ça, c'était très problématique.

Ils avaient de toute façon fait l'impasse sur pas mal de points.

Les seules demandes de Duo à son réveil avaient été, alors qu'il était encore très faible et comateux, presque aussi pâle que ses draps en dépit des litres de sang transfusés :

'A-t-on pu détruire les armures mobiles ?'. Réponse oui. Grâce au professionnalisme de Duo qui avait posé les bombes avant de prendre les photos et aux détonateurs grande distance qu'il avait sur lui. Heero les avait récupérés et avait tout fait sauter dès que l'évacuation du site avait été annoncée à la radio.

La seconde : 'Est-ce que Quatre a été prévenu ?'. Réponse positive également. Lors du fameux coup de fil pour le jet.

Et ils en étaient restés là.

Pas un mot concernant Barton, sa présence sur les lieux, ni sur Chang. Et encore moins sur Quatre.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? »

La question le tira de sa rêverie.

« Hummm ? »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« J'ai pas de fringues corrects, il est quinze heures, on pourrait peut-être envisagé de sortir faire quelques courses, non ? »

« Ouais, on peut l'envisager. Tu te sens d'y aller ? »

« Evidemment, je suis pas une lopette. »

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part, dans New York<strong>

Il était une lopette. Définitivement.

Trente minutes après avoir quitté le loft, il avait commencé à ressentir des tiraillements de plus en plus intenses dans l'abdomen. L'effet des analgésiques, qu'il avait bien entendu omis d'emporter, s'était atténué et il dégustait.

Mais plutôt crever que de le dire à Iron man. Lequel se tenait impassible, à ses côtés, faisant preuve d'une patience d'ange.

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu vas trouver ton bonheur dans cette boutique. Tu veux aller ailleurs ? On peut aussi rentrer si t'es fatigué ? » Proposa Heero, nonchalamment.

« Suis pas fatigué ! » Râla le natté. « On va ailleurs, c'est naze ici. »

_Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi, pourquoi ?_

La voix intérieure de Duo le maudissait vertement. Mais son sale caractère avait parlé.

Il se traina donc derrière le brun, qui l'entraina vers une nouvelle enseigne, à quelques rues de là.

« Ici, ça devrait plus t'aller. C'est moins classique disons. » Commenta Heero en le précédent dans le magasin.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil fiévreux sur les rayonnages. Effectivement, ça avait l'air d'enfer ! Si seulement il ne sentait pas à deux doigts de la syncope.

« Ouais, je sais pas trop… » Maronna-t-il en déambulant, indécis. Il ne se sentait absolument pas en état de prendre une décision, si futile soit-elle et encore moins d'enfiler des vêtements.

Quelle idée il avait eu… Faire du shopping ! N'importe quoi !

Heero retint un sourire, se demandant jusqu'à quand cet imbécile prétendrait être suffisamment en forme pour courir les boutiques.

« Hey ! » Claironna joyeusement une voix derrière eux. « Heero ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Toujours en forme à ce que je vois. »

Une jeune femme blonde, perchée sur dix centimètres de talons, jean gris anthracite slim, prit le brun dans ses bras. Heero lui retourna l'accolade.

Ils devaient se connaitre…

Duo en mode Sherlock. Un Sherlock bien fatigué toutefois.

« Toi aussi. C'est vrai que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu. » Répondit Heero avec un grand sourire.

Une ex peut-être…

Mais n'importe quoi ! Il était gay !

Peut-être bi ?

« Toujours très pris par le boulot j'imagine. » L'excusa-t-elle avant de fixer son regard sur Duo. « Et c'est… »

« Duo. Un …collègue en quelque sorte. Duo, je te présente Rélena, une amie. »

Un collègue ? Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé sous cet angle. C'était très frais, comme présentation.

« Duo, enchantée de te rencontrer ! » Un sourire curieux fit son apparition. « Tu es nouveau en ville ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, lançant un appel muet à Heero. Il était censé faire quoi ?

« He bien, je… »

« Duo est de passage, un déplacement pour le travail. » Coupa le brun.

« Oh, je vois. Et tu as trouvé un hôtel sympa ? » S'enquit la jeune femme.

« C'est-à-dire que… Heero m'héberge. »

Rélena dévisagea le brun en souriant malicieusement.

« C'est pas vrai ?! Tu l'héberges ? » Répéta-t-elle.

C'était visiblement un évènement notable.

« C'est pour un mois Ren. Je n'allais pas laisser un ami à l'hôtel tout ce temps. » Expliqua-t-il.

Un ami maintenant ?

« C'est un super pote ! » Renchérit Duo, un brin sarcastique en repensant à son dernier passage à New York. Un nez cassé, une balle dans la cuisse. Une soirée entre amis, classique ?!

De toute façon, les bases de l'amitié semblaient lui avoir échappé ces derniers temps alors...

« Le meilleur. Moi qui avait cru comprendre que vous étiez collègues, suis-je bête… » Commenta Rélena.

Pas si blonde que ça, la donzelle…

« Ohh, mais dites-moi, vous faites quoi ce soir ? On pourrait aller diner ensemble ? Dot est en ville elle aussi et j'ai une toute nouvelle adresse à tester. Un super resto qui fait des raviolis à tomber parait-il, ça vous tente ? »

Duo cru que c'était lui qui allait tomber.

_Nan, pitié, pas ça…. Je veux dormir !_

Heero n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour connaitre son état d'esprit. Son teint blafard parlait pour lui.

« C'est gentil mais j'ai un max de taf à finir ce soir. Mais, on garde l'idée pour une autre fois ?! Ça me ferait très plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi et Dorothy.» Déclina aimablement le brun.

Duo se retint de l'embrasser. Vraiment.

Rélena fit une moue boudeuse mais se reprit vite. Elle avait a priori l'habitude qu'Heero se défile.

« Je compte sur toi pour que ce soit avant le départ de Duo. J'ai vraiment envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ami. »

Duo lui fit un petit signe, tentant d'exprimer un enthousiasme qu'il ne ressentait pas franchement.

« Bonne soirée à vous quand même ! » Elle fit une bise sur la joue à Heero et la même sur celle du natté.

« Ouais, tchao… » Répondit-il tandis qu'Heero poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Rélena était une fouine de la pire espèce, mieux valait ne pas l'avoir trop sur le dos, surtout avec le natté à ses côtés.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Proposa une nouvelle fois Heero.

Cette fois, Duo approuva.

« Je crois qu'on va même prendre un taxi. » Ronchonna-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Loft d'Heero<strong>

« Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir… » Se lamenta Duo en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

« T'es toujours aussi énervant ou tu donnes ton top niveau, là ? »

« Ta gueule. » Gémit le convalescent en se passant la main sur le front, les yeux fermés et le teint plus blanc que jamais.

Heero prit sur lui, décida de ne pas se formaliser puis sortit les comprimés du pilulier, prépara un verre d'eau et apporta le tout au geignard.

Qui prit sa médication sans se faire prier.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger dans ta chambre. » Conseilla Heero.

Peine perdue.

« Suis pas fatigué. Je vais juste comater un peu sur le canapé. Je peux ? »

« Tu peux. » Concéda le brun qui en avait marre de materner et n'espérait qu'à une chose : avoir la paix.

Et manger aussi.

Un coup d'œil sur la pendule lui fit comprendre que l'option était à envisager.

Heero retourna à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

Que faire à diner ce soir ? Les possibilités ne manquaient pas, il avait fait livrer des courses deux jours auparavant.

« T'as envie de manger quoi ? Hé, Duo ? » Lança-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il scruta le canapé et vit que, roulé en boule, le natté s'était… endormi.

'_Je vais juste comater'… Ouais, tu parles ! Quel gamin celui-là !_

Il allait devoir compter uniquement sur lui-même pour trouver une idée de menu.

_Je me demande si les vingt-neuf jours restants seront du même acabit._

Non, il ne pouvait pas déjà regretter son offre… Si ?

Une heure plus tard, un délicat fumé tira Duo de son sommeil. Il avait la dalle, et pas qu'un peu. Le décor inhabituel du salon new yorkais le tira de sa torpeur et il reprit pied avec la réalité.

Il était chez Heero. En sécurité. Ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait le plus pour le moment.

Et visiblement, le diner s'apprêtait à être servi.

Good news !

Il quitta le canapé et rejoint son désormais colocataire à la cuisine.

« T'as fait quoi ? »

« Soupe au poulet, parfait pour un convalescent. »

« Et ? »

« Smoothie banane – acerola – pomme. »

Duo secoua la tête, dépité.

« Putain, t'as pas bien compris je crois. C'est un REIN que j'ai perdu, pas mes dents ! Tu pouvais pas faire un truc qui fasse un peu moins club du 3ème âge ?! »

Heero darda sur lui un regard 'bleu de la mort qui tue'. Il allait falloir arrêter de lui courir sur le haricot, et vite.

« Bon, alors, d'une, j'aime la soupe de poulet et les smoothies. De deux, je te signale que t'as peut-être pas perdu tes dents mais que faciliter ta digestion par la consommation d'aliments liquides permet de limiter les dépenses énergétiques et, en conséquence, d'accélérer ta guérison. Et enfin, de trois, je suis chez moi, j'ai la gentillesse de te faire à manger alors tu vas apprécier, être aimable et dire merci. Vu ? »

Ok, jeu set et match. Il avait raison. Duo se sentit coupable d'être aussi désagréable.

« Ouais, j'abuse. » Avoua Duo. « Désolé. »

Heero lui planta un bol sous le nez.

« Mange et, s'il te plait, tais-toi. »

Duo ne se fit pas d'avantage prier et prit place aux côtés de son hôte.

Première soirée en n'étant officiellement plus des ennemis. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir baisser sa garde, même momentanément.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux jours plus tard<strong>

Heero, assis sur le canapé, tapait un rapport d'intervention. L'étape bureaucratique n'était pas celle qu'il aimait le moins, cependant, il était parfois ennuyé par certains… détails. Ledit détail étant présentement en train de regarder un film dans sa chambre.

Comment expliquer par écrit les décisions qu'il avait prises, l'origine de ses motivations ? Au téléphone, ou même par mail, ça restait simple. Un 'faites-moi confiance. Je maitrise la situation' suffisait amplement. Mais là, il lui faudrait être un peu plus explicite.

Premièrement, pourquoi avoir épargné Duo lors de sa venue à NY ? Comment justifier son erreur au port de Marsa Alam ? La disparition de Chang et de Barton?

Il entendit Duo descendre l'escalier mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait en finir avec ce rapport une bonne fois pour toutes ou il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

La machine à expresso, dernier investissement de Duo, ronronna en arrière-plan. L'odeur puissante du café envahit la pièce. Il en faisait une telle cure qu'Heero se demandait s'il devait craindre pour sa santé.

Encore…

« Heero, tu veux un thé ? » Beugla l'autre depuis la cuisine.

« Non merci. » Déclina-t-il. Ni thé, ni donut, ni rien du tout. Il fallait qu'il termine ça.

Ce n'était visiblement pas dans le plan de son colocataire par intérim.

« Faut qu'on parle. » Lui déclara Duo en s'asseyant près de lui, sa tasse de café fumante à la main.

Levée de sourcil.

Il était bigleux ou quoi ?

« Je suis occupé là. Ça peut attendre après, non ? »

« Et ton truc à toi, là, ça peut pas attendre après ? » Rétorqua Duo sans ménagement. « Il faut qu'on discute. Et maintenant. »

Heero se pinça le nez. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, ses pulsions meurtrières ne s'estompaient pas avec le temps.

Bizarrement.

« Duo, c'est important, ce que je fais… »

« C'est que dalle par rapport à ce dont, moi, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »

« Bon, OK. » Inutile de chercher à avoir le dernier mot avec cette tête de mule. Il referma sèchement son ordinateur portable.

Adios le rapport d'intervention. Bonjour la prise de tête en perspective. Avec son patron mais aussi avec Tête de bourrique.

« Je suis tout ouï. » Marmonna-t-il, ironique.

« J'ai besoin qu'on fasse le point sur Quatre. Et Chang. »

Heero se borna à le dévisager, pas franchement surpris et attendant la suite. Il savait que cette discussion était incontournable. Restait à savoir comment elle finirait.

Et vu le spécimen, c'était plutôt difficile à dire.

« Je sais, on aurait pu en parler avant mais… » Duo soupira. « Honnêtement, je ne me sentais pas prêt. Je crois… que je n'aurais pas eu l'énergie de faire face. Maintenant oui. Je vais mieux. Grâce à toi. Et il faut que je sache. Tu comprends ?»

Il comprenait.

« C'est comme tu le sens. » Se contenta de répondre Heero.

« Quand j'étais là-bas… J'ai vu Trowa, le mec de Quatre. J'ai failli le buter, je pensais que c'était le chinetoque. Bon, faut dire aussi qu'il me tirait dessus… » Raconta le natté.

« Ah oui ? » Heero avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_Alors comme ça, ce salaud a tenté de buter le meilleur pote de son mec… Intéressant._

« Ouais. C'était chaud. Bref, j'ai balancé la bombe et quand enfin, je l'ai eu entre les mains et que je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui… Alors, j'ai pas pu. »

« Le tuer ? » Heero plissa les yeux, attentif. Ca expliquait pourquoi ils avaient trouvé Barton près du corps de Duo.

« Ouais, je pouvais pas ! C'est le mec de Quatre et il l'aime ! Je pouvais pas faire ça… A Quatre je veux dire. Du coup, j'ai essayé de nous sortir de là. Cet enfoiré était sacrément lourd et je galérais pour avancer. Je l'ai pas entendu venir…»

« Le chinois. » Commenta Heero, qui visualisait parfaitement la scène à présent.

Duo approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Le temps que je réalise, il m'avait tiré dessus et mis son flingue sur la tronche. Après, tout est noir. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre. C'était là qu'il devait prendre le relai. Et quel relai…

« Raconte-moi la suite Heero. » Les yeux mauves brillaient, chargés de ferveur. Mais ce qu'il allait lui apprendre ne lui plairait pas.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Pendant que tu posais les charges, j'ai eu la visite de Quatre au poste de surveillance. »

« La visite de Quatre ? » Duo n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Que pouvait faire l'héritier Winner en ces lieux ? Lui qui ne se déplaçait quasiment jamais. S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour lui ? Si c'était ça, pourquoi ne pas être resté avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé avec Iron man ?

C'était étrange.

« Oui, de Quatre. On peut difficilement se tromper… Il était là, pour voir si Trowa y était aussi ou pas. »

Moment d'incompréhension.

Puis, un sourire triomphant illumina le visage du natté.

« J'en étais sûr ! Il a enfin fini par m'écouter, cet imbécile et a compris que cet enfoiré était un traitre ! Il était temps !»

La mine contrite d'Heero lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route.

« C'est… pas vraiment ça… » Lâcha Heero, presque à contrecœur. « Toujours est-il qu'on est arrivé dans l'entrepôt, qu'on t'a cherché partout, ce qui a alerté Chang et l'a mis en fuite. On vous a retrouvés et transportés à l'hôpital. » Conclue rapidement le brun, essayant de couper au plus court.

« Attends une seconde. Quand tu dis 'on vous a transportés à l'hôpital', tu parles de qui ? Ils sont où, là maintenant ?»

Les yeux mauves étaient devenus suspicieux. Pleins de doutes.

« Qui donc? » Demanda innocemment le brun.

« Ben Quatre et son taré de mec bien sûr ! Ils étaient pas avec nous, à l'hôpital ? Alors, ils sont où ? Attends un peu… Ne me dis pas que… Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont encore ensemble ?! »

La voix de Duo exprimait une incrédulité sans borne.

Le silence d'Heero fut une réponse suffisante. Ouvrant une perspective abyssale devant lui.

Alors, c'était comme ça. Quatre était venu à Sabha non pas pour lui, mais pour Barton. Il était venu jusque-là, l'avait trouvé à demi mort et l'avait laissé avec Iron man pour pouvoir repartir avec Trowa ?

Il s'était préoccupé de ce mec, cet agent ennemi, un mec qui avait tenté de le buter, plutôt que de rester avec lui. Plutôt que de s'assurer qu'il s'en sortirait, il l'avait confié aux mains d'un inconnu. Sans prendre de nouvelles, sans savoir s'il était en vie.

Il l'avait abandonné.

Tout simplement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, abasourdi. C'était tellement… Il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Croisant le regard de son interlocuteur, Duo se redressa vivement. Pas question de se donner ne public, de tomber dans le mélo en prime. Il y penserait plus tard. Mais pas maintenant.

Il déglutit péniblement et passa à la constatation suivante :

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris et aux dernières nouvelles, Chang court toujours ? »

« Exact. »

Si Heero suivait le fil de ses pensées, il n'en laissait rien paraitre.

« Je vais aller lui faire la peau, à cet enfoiré de mes deux ! » Cracha Duo.

Ouais, c'était ça, le plan. Faire morfler cette sale enflure, passer ses nerfs sur lui, enfin extérioriser et se défouler, pour briser cette tension qui lui tordait le cœur.

C'était exactement cela qu'il lui fallait.

Une intense colère pulsait en lui, ne demandant qu'à tout détruire sur son passage. Pour faire le vide. Il en tremblait d'impatience. Il devait y aller, au plus vite ! Il…

Une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Deux yeux bleus le dévisageaient intensément. Très calmement.

« Ecoute Duo, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens et je suis en adéquation avec ta dernière proposition. Chang est une menace à laquelle il faut mettre un terme. Et moi aussi, à ta place, j'aimerai avoir l'occasion de régler mes comptes. » Apaisa-t-il. « Mais pas maintenant. »

La mine furibonde de Duo ne l'arrêta pas.

De quoi ce mêlait cet abruti ? Il n'avait rien compris ou quoi ?! C'était Chang ou lui, car il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir rester une seconde de plus dans l'inaction.

« Tu n'es pas encore en état. Quoique tu en dises, quoique tu en penses, tu n'as actuellement pas le niveau pour te confronter à un type de cette trempe. »

Cette ultime remarque fit littéralement bondir Duo de colère, repoussant vivement la main posée sur son bras. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon, mâchoires serrées, poings crispés.

Il se sentait pris au piège, prêt du point de rupture. Il allait exploser, il le sentait, tous ses sens devenaient fous, incontrôlables.

Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? C'était une question de survie, rien de moins.

Mais Heero ne lâcherait rien.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête là avec moi. Tu peux t'énerver tant que tu veux, Maxwell. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller maintenant, un point c'est tout. »

Sa détermination provoqua la rupture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! » Hurla Duo. « En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?! Si j'ai envie d'y aller, tout de suite, c'est MON problème ! Pas le tien ! »

Que cet enfoiré remercie le ciel qu'il n'ait pas son flingue sur lui en cet instant car il n'aurait su dire de quoi il était capable.

« Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, il est de ma responsabilité de t'empêcher de te suicider ! » Les yeux prusses étaient inflexibles tandis que des flammes folles dansaient dans les mauves.

Le bras de fer était engagé. Entre deux hommes de poigne.

Mais l'un d'eux avait l'avantage. Duo n'était pas stupide. Ivre de fureur oui, mais pas stupide.

Il ne pourrait lutter bien longtemps contre un adversaire au sang-froid comme Iron man. Pas dans son état actuel.

Comme si c'était pour lui donner raison.

_Quel enfoiré !_

« Il ne s'agit que de cela ? De TON toit ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me casse ! » Rugit-il en prenant la direction de la porte.

Heero lui barra le passage.

« Tu veux qu'on se batte ? » Duo ne se contrôlait plus et se sentait prêt à lui casser la gueule s'il le fallait.

« Non. C'est toi. »

Le calme et la maitrise du brun firent exploser Duo qui se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir et balança une droite qui fut déviée en un éclair, tandis qu'un croque en jambe le poussait à terre. Duo se débattit comme un beau diable mais fut immobilisé en quelques secondes par une clé de Jujitsu.

« Calme-toi ! » Ordonna Heero, qui faisait de son mieux pour museler les ardeurs belliqueuses du natté sans le blesser.

« Vas te faire foutre ! Connard ! »

Duo l'insulta copieusement, tout en essayant de repousser le brun de toutes ses forces. C'était peine perdue. Rapidement, il haleta, tremblant de fatigue et de colère.

Heero sentit qu'il était temps de lâche prise et dégagea Duo.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il regretta immédiatement la question quand il vit voler son plus beau vase et se fracasser au sol. Duo projeta en hurlant tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main contre le mur.

Heero, impassible, le regarda faire sans bouger. Attendant que l'orage passe.

Au bout de quelques instants, Duo, épuisé, s'écroula sur un tabouret de la cuisine, à bout de souffle.

Heero le regarda un instant. La crise était passée, la bête vaincue. Alors, il s'approcha alors de lui.

Pour la mise à mort.

« Laisse-moi te préciser encore quelque chose. Si jamais tu tentes de te confronter à Chang alors que tu es en convalescence, sache que je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion et que je m'en occuperais moi-même. »

« Quoi ? » Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« T'as bien compris. Je buterais Chang en personne plutôt que de te laisser y aller dans cet état. Donc, si tu tiens à ta vengeance, je te conseille la patience. »

Duo le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Incrédule. Désespéré. Impuissant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détourna la tête, rouge de honte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible, se faire aussi aisément manipulé ?

Il en avait marre, tellement marre. Mamichka, Hilde, et désormais Quatre. Tous loin de lui.

A cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir.

« Je te déteste, Heero Yui. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quel point… » Murmura-t-il avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la pièce.

La porte de sa chambre claqua brutalement.

« Hélas, je crois bien que si… » Soupira Heero, de nouveau seul.

Il contempla le désastre de son salon. Restait plus qu'à ranger.

* * *

><p>La nuit qui suivit fut des plus douloureuses pour Duo. Tout son corps, toute son âme se battait contre la souffrance. Celle infligée par la perte de ses amies. Celle infligée par les blessures physiques. Celle de son orgueil, bafoué par l'autre enfoiré qui le torturait sous couvert de l'aider. Et aussi l'incommensurable peine qu'il ressentait suite à la trahison de Quatre.<p>

Il avait tellement mal que respirer en devenait difficile, que les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler. Que son cœur semblait grincer à chaque battement. Il lui semblait que tout son corps se ratatinait de douleur, pour devenir incroyablement petit et insignifiant.

Mais le pire, c'était sa tête. Le sang qui cognait contre ses tempes, lui martelant le crâne, tandis que les idées tournaient et tournaient encore dans son cerveau, lui apportant sans cesse les mêmes images, alimentant le moulin de ses souvenirs, sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Et l'apothéose de ce cirque, c'était qu'il n'en mourrait pas. Il en était parfaitement conscient, il voyait l'avenir avec une acuité totale. Si grande, si destructrice que soit sa peine, il survivrait à cette nuit d'horreur. Et devrait vivre avec.

Au bout de quelques heures, cette torture psychologique se transforma en douleur physique, accentua encore son désarroi. Toutes les plaies, tous les organes touchés par la balle de Chang semblaient entrer en combustion tandis qu'une puissante poussée de fièvre consumait le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Le plongeant petit à petit dans un état quasi comateux.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard, dans la nuit<strong>

Heero se leva pour la troisième fois. Il était inquiet. Duo avait fermé sa chambre à clé, ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi mais les cris de rage étouffés s'étaient transformés en gémissements rauques, faibles et anarchiques.

Il semblait avoir poussé la confrontation un peu loin et s'en mordait les doigts.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du natté, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le volcan, si tant est qu'il soit endormi, mais se faisait réellement du souci.

Au bout de quelques minutes et autant d'aller-retour dans le couloir, il n'y tint plus et alla chercher le passe dans son coffre.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir ouvert la porte plus tôt.

Duo, allongé sur son lit, était trempé de sueur en proie à une forte fièvre. Heero se précipita à son chevet, vérifiant ses bandages qui heureusement, ne présentaient pas de nouvelles marques sombres.

_Il n'a pas rouvert ses sutures, c'est déjà ça._

Il ouvrit la trousse à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et dénicha le thermomètre à infrarouge dont il ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais servi. Le bilan tomba quelques instants après : 39.9°C après correction. Pas encore dramatique mais suffisante pour appliquer les consignes de précautions recommandées par le médecin lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il dégaina alors son téléphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Au matin<strong>

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai bien soin de lui aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez aller travailler l'esprit tranquille. »

Heero soupira, indécis. La présence de l'infirmière aurait dû le rassurer mais il n'en restait pas moins inquiet au sujet de Duo. Il avait contacté dans la nuit cette dame, dont le nom avait été donné par l'hôpital et cette dernière était arrivée dans l'heure. Heero avait bien entendu pris à sa charge les frais de taxi et l'avait directement menée au chevet du malade.

L'état d'agitation extrême du patient ne rebuta pas cette brave infirmière qui le calma d'une forte dose de sédatif en intraveineuse. Une heure plus tard, un linge humide sur le font, débarbouillé de la tête aux pieds, le natté paraissait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Perspective bien étrangère à Heero, qui devait impérativement se rendre au bureau ce jour-là.

Il finit néanmoins par abandonner le malade aux soins de l'infirmière et, après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, prit la direction de son travail. Traits tirés, cheveux en broussaille, café à la main, il aurait pu passer pour n'importe quel quidam new yorkais. Mais pas pour ses collègues.

« Salut Mr Y ! » Lui lança Brice lorsqu'il s'écoula sur sa chaise. « Ça gaze ? »

La mine fatiguée du brun lui fit hausser les sourcils.

« Et ben dis donc, t'as passé une rude soirée ou quoi ? T'as une tête de déterré ? Continue pas comme cela, le patron va croire que tu fais des extras ! »

« Rien de spécial, j'étais chez moi, c'est tout… » Marmonna Heero en finissant son décalitre de caféine.

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de boire un demi litre d'expresso ?! »

« Exagère pas. »

« Sans déconner Yui, quand tu carbures pas au thé vert, c'est très mauvais signe. C'est moi qui m'inquiète maintenant ! »

Heero soupira. Brice était un bon agent Un mec bien. Mais il parlait trop.

Lui aussi…

« Laisse tomber, ça va je te dis. »

Brice leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Comme tu veux Mr Y ! »

Heero consulta sa montre Il avait rendez-vous dans trente minutes avec son boss, histoire de discuter de son rapport. Le fameux qu'il n'avait pas fini.

Il allait devoir être convaincant.

Ou hyper efficace.

Il dégaina son ordinateur portable et se mit à pianoter furieusement. Avec un peu de chance, il le finirait à temps…

* * *

><p>Il ne fut de retour qu'en fin de journée. Son patron avait été plutôt conciliant, un Heero Yui en retard, ça n'arrivait quand même pas si souvent !<p>

Et puis, globalement, les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Un trafic de démantelé, des conflits armés évités et accessoirement des moyens de pression supplémentaires sur les pays 'clients' de ce business.

Heero avait même récolté un gros bonus. De quoi faire sourire la plupart des gens. Pas lui. Quand bien même il aurait aimé fêter cela en buvant un verre avec des amis, il n'en aurait pas eu le cœur.

Il regrettait d'être allé trop loin avec Village people, de l'avoir trop brusqué alors que son état était encore précaire.

_Hé, Ho ! Il l'avait bien cherché aussi…_

Peut-être. Mais le résultat était là. Et c'était pas la joie.

L'infirmière, Marta de son prénom, le salua et l'informa que la journée s'était bien déroulée.

« Je lui ai remis une petit piqure de tranquillisants, histoire qu'il dorme jusqu'à demain. C'est que c'est un costaud, votre ami ! On ne croirait pas comme ça mais j'ai dû doubler les doses pour qu'il s'endorme ! Enfin, la fièvre est tombée, ça devrait aller maintenant. Je crois que vous pourrez vous passer de moi pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai demain. »

Heero remercia et paya l'infirmière. Avant de se servir un verre de Whisky. Deux doigts d'habitude, là, c'était plutôt une main entière.

Lui aussi voulait dormir. Et rompre avec la tension qui l'habitait depuis le début de la mission.

Mais avant de perdre toute sa lucidité, et après avoir enclenché les systèmes de sécurité renforcés (l'intrusion de Duo ayant mis en exergue quelques failles), il monta voir son hôte.

Marta avait fait des merveilles, en aérant la pièce, y mettant de l'ordre (le chevelu était évidemment un bordélique né), en mettant un pyjama neuf au malade.

Duo reposait sereinement sur son lit, avec à peine un tout petit froncement entre les sourcils comme seul signe de son agitation intérieure.

Heero s'assit un instant sur le lit, le regardant dormir, se demandant comment il était possible qu'un être si calme dans son sommeil puisse être aussi bruyant au quotidien. Ça le dépassait complètement.

_Il faudra que je lui demande quel type de sédatif elle utilise. Au cas où…_

Rassuré, il retourna au salon où il put enfin savourer un peu de détente et de quiétude.

* * *

><p>Duo émergea le lendemain, en fin de matinée, pour faire connaissance avec son garde-malade.<p>

Laquelle le força gentiment à manger une soupe, à faire un brin de toilette, à prendre ses médicaments, à se reposer.

Un moment, il fut bien tenté d'envoyer promener cette dame mais un seul regard sévère de celle-ci lui fit comprendre que, là aussi, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Pff, ça saoulait…

Il se laissa donc faire, comme une pâte, histoire d'avoir la paix, ce qui était apparemment la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait prétendre.

Il réussit tout de même à la convaincre qu'il pouvait se lever et se dégourdit les jambes par quelques allées et venues dans l'appartement.

Il loqua ainsi encore deux jours, sans motivation ni goût à rien. Il resta de nouveau seul, son état ne nécessitant plus la présence de Marta, se trainant de son lit au canapé, du canapé à son lit, commandant de la bouffe chinoise par flemme de cuisiner.

Il ne croisa pas Heero, préférant se réfugier dans sa chambre le soir.

Il reculait d'échéance. Celle de faire face au monde extérieur, de devoir à nouveau vivre en société.

Il n'était pas loin d'envisager une reconversion et de partir élever des chèvres dans le Larzac. Pas loin…

Le troisième jour, il fut bien obligé de se bouger, ayant rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour son suivi post opératoire.

Il s'y traina sans enthousiasme, payant un taxi pour éviter la foule des transports en commun.

« Vous voilà de retour M. Maxwell ! Et quelle forme ! » Le médecin, lui, crachait le feu. « J'ai grand plaisir à vous voir, vous récupérez à grande vitesse, c'est encourageant ! »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ah oui ? »

« Mais oui ! Vous avez une heureuse constitution ! Sans compter la chance incroyable que vous avez eue ! Vous êtes un homme béni des dieux, M. Maxwell. »

« Vraiment ? »

Bizarrement, il ne le sentait pas comme cela… Il devrait peut-être reconsidérer la question.

* * *

><p>Il sortit de là, pensif. Les paroles du docteur l'avaient touché. De la chance… Il leva le nez au ciel. Bleu, pur, froid. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.<p>

Il marcha un peu, profitant de l'air vivifiant pour mettre en ordre ses pensées.

Son reflet sur les vitres de l'abribus l'interpella. C'était qui, ce mec ? Les cheveux emmêlés et noués en une tresse informe, le teint livide, des cernes bistre. Des fringues aussi pitoyables que sa tronche.

Mou, apathique.

Limite clodo.

Manquait plus que la bouteille de bière.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. C'était bien lui ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

Il fut tenté une seconde de détourner le regard mais quelque chose le retint.

C'était ça, la réalité. Lui, assis sur un banc, insipide et vide. Un mec terne. Triste. Sans âme, ni personnalité.

C'était donc cela qu'il voulait être ?

Une loque ?

Qui fuit quand cela devient trop dur ? Un être incapable de vivre seul, de supporter la trahison et la mort de ses amis ?

Un faible en résumé.

Lui, faible ?!

Il était beaucoup de choses, et pas forcément glorieuses, mais ça, non, jamais. Il ne pouvait l'admettre. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, à tout ce qu'il avait toujours défendu.

Il ne pouvait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas l'être.

Il se leva brusquement. Il devait se reprendre en main, immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Il pénétra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé. Le vendeur, après une moue réprobatrice à l'encontre de sa tenue, arbora son plus beau sourire quand Duo dégaina sa carte platine.<p>

« J'ai besoin de tout, mais rien de superflu. A vous de voir si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi. » Annonça le natté sans détour.

Il pouvait.

Deux minutes plus tard, Duo était en boxer dans la cabine d'essayage devant une demi-douzaine de jeans et autant de chemises.

« Et si nous commencions par des tenues casuals ? On pourra ensuite passer au décontracté et finir par le chic. Sans oublier les vêtements de sport, évidemment.»

_Et c'est parti pour le remix de Pretty Woman. Sauf que là, c'est moi qui offre…_

Et il pouvait. Il avait consulté son compte. Le virement avait été fait, transitant par différents comptes, via un certains nombres de pays amis de la confidentialité. Quatre avait fait son taf, lui aussi. Il avait donc reçu le solde de sa mission.

Un montant décadent. Pas au point de faire vibrer Wall Street mais pas si éloigné que cela. De quoi le mettre à l'abri du besoin pour des années. A condition que ce soit des années très décadentes elles aussi !

Autant dire qu'il ne comptait pas se restreindre au cours de sa session shopping !

Duo était un client facile. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, sachant pertinemment ce qui lui allait. Ou pas.

Les vêtements, à peine essayés, défilaient. Pas plus de deux secondes de contact avec sa peau.

Oui, non, jamais de la vie.

Ca pleuvait de tous les côtés.

Une heure plus tard, il avait refait sa garde-robe, des pantalons aux chaussettes. Heero avait raison, cette enseigne était parfaite pour lui !

Le vendeur, épuisé, rayonnait devant l'amoncellement de vêtements, chaussures, ceintures et autres accessoires.

Duo pouvait se féliciter, il avait fait un homme heureux aujourd'hui. L'homme était payé à la commission.

« Livrez tout cela à cette adresse, à 17 heures. » Ordonna Duo. Le magasin ne livrait pas ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Le montant affiché par la caisse enregistreuse ôta tout scrupule au patron qui poussa l'amabilité jusqu'à lui tenir la porte ouverte et à le saluer sur le trottoir.

Il entra ensuite dans un petit restaurant et commanda un hamburger gargantuesque. Il était temps d'oublier les soupes et de reprendre des forces.

Il sentait une énergie nouvelle, salvatrice, envahir ses veines. La marche à suivre, floue jusqu'à présent, s'affinait devant ses yeux. Sa ligne directrice se traçait d'elle-même.

Plus qu'à la suivre.

Il passa son début d'après-midi à la piscine, achetant un maillot et un bonnet sur place. Il se détailla sans complaisance dans la glace. Ses cicatrices étaient encore très rouges mais ne présentaient plus ni lésion apparente ni chair à vif. Il palpa son abdomen, doucement puis un peu plus sévèrement. En appuyant un peu, la douleur était encore là mais restait supportable.

Il était temps de reprendre l'entrainement. Le médecin avait donné son aval, à condition d'y aller progressivement. D'abord des sports doux ; tels la marche, la natation, une heure par jour au départ, ensuite, lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux, les sports d'endurance ; comme le jogging ou la muscu. Pas plus d'une séance tous les deux jours.

Enfin viendraient les sports de combat. La boxe, la chasse au Chang.

'Chaque chose en son temps' avait dit le doc. Il avait raison.

Il irait à Chang si ce dernier ne venait pas à lui. Mais au moment venu.

D'ici là, il avait du pain sur la planche, entre une remise sur pied, des excuses à faire et un ami à voir. Sans oublier sa reconversion professionnelle, à envisager.

* * *

><p>Heero rentra vers 19 heures. Et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Duo, vêtu d'un tablier et d'un tas d'autres vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus, en train de préparer le dîner.<p>

« Euh… Bonsoir… »

Y avait-il une possibilité pour qu'il se soit trompé d'appart ? Pas vraiment.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire, mi- satisfait, mi- embarrassé.

« Salut Heero. Un verre de vin ? » Proposa-t-il en désignant une bouteille de Bordeaux rouge posée sur le comptoir, à peine entamée.

Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Et bien… Pourquoi pas ? »

Duo sortit un verre supplémentaire et lui versa une généreuse rasade.

« A la tienne » Lança Duo, levant son verre dans sa direction.

« Merci. Mais on trinque à quoi exactement? »

« Aux délicieuses lasagnes que j'ai préparées. Spécialité de la maison. » Souligna Duo en ouvrant le four, faisant ainsi s'échapper un alléchant fumet qui amena l'eau à la bouche du brun.

« Effectivement, ça a l'air d'en valoir la peine. » Approuva Heero.

Après tout, il n'allait pas dédaigner un signe d'amélioration ! Surtout quand il sentait si bon !

Le vin n'était pas mal non plus.

« C'est bon ça… Tu l'as eu où ? »

« Dans une épicerie fine, sur la 8ème. Ils ont des produits européens d'enfer. J'ai même réussi à trouver du vrai parmesan ! »

« C'est sympa de faire la cuisine. » Remercia Heero.

Duo poussa un profond soupir avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Non Heero. Ce qui est vraiment sympa, c'est de m'avoir supporté jusqu'à maintenant. Et je voulais te dire merci. »

Heero en resta bouché bée.

« J'ai été stupide. Surtout l'autre soir. En fait… » Poursuivit Duo. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois. Maintenant, c'est moi qui t'en dois une. » Rigola-t-il.

Heero leva les mains.

« Non, non, on va en rester là OK ? On est quitte, c'est tout. Alors, t'as fait des lasagnes, profitons-en, je meurs de faim ! »

Il mit la table tandis que le natté sortait le plat du four et assaisonnait la salade.

Il n'avait pas menti : elles étaient excellentes. Et même mieux que cela.

« Humm, ch'ai trop bon. » Baragouina le brun, la bouche à demi pleine, provoquant le rire de son interlocuteur.

« Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent. » Son clin d'œil taquin n'échappa pas à Heero.

_Il reprend du poil de la bête à grande vitesse, l'enfoiré…. _

Il était sincèrement surpris. L'humour restait un peu forcé, le sourire, tordu. Mais le vrai Duo refaisait surface.

Avec tout son mordant et son piquant habituel.

Avec toute sa sensualité, tellement innée qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire.

Il allait devoir être vigilant là-dessus. Duo était un garçon surprenant. Atypique.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir son nouveau Quatre.

* * *

><p>A suivre dans le chapitre 9! N'hésitez pas, lLaissez-moi une ptite review, amis lecteurs!<p>

;)


	10. Chapter 10

****Hello ami lecteur! Je sais, je prends mon temps en ce moment. Je suis un peu loin du rythme des un chapitre par mois, mea culpa! Mais bien entendu, je n'oublie ni vous ni ma fic et voici la suite!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une ptite review, c'est grandement apprécié et moteur pour la préparation des chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture!

;)

PS: Pour les nouveaux (s'il y en a...), gare au rating et aux avertissements présentés dans le premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Duo poursuivit ses efforts les jours suivants, faisant du sport à gogo, initiant les premières mesures pour solder son activité de garagiste en Italie. Cette couverture avait vécu, il ne se sentait plus de la porter un jour de plus, aussi était-il temps d'en changer.

Il occupait le reste de ses journées à rechercher Chang, tâche délicate à réaliser sans l'aide de celui qui avait été son allié pendant des années. L'héritier Winner lui manquait terriblement, dans chacune de ses actions. Que ce soit du pro, du perso, Quatre avait toujours été là pour lui. Par forcement au premier plan, mais présent, même dans l'ombre, pour écouter ses histoires, rire avec lui et partager des moments à deux.

A bien y réfléchir, ils ne passaient pas réellement tant de temps que cela ensemble, chacun ayant bon nombre d'occupations diverses, mais de savoir qu'il était là, c'était rassurant.

Maintenant, il devait apprendre à être seul. A travailler seul, à sortir seul, à vivre seul. Enfin, pas complètement pour le moment. Heero était là, partageant ses soirées. C'était une présence rafraîchissante bienvenue, même si Duo se serait fait écorcher vif plutôt que de l'admettre. Il lui permettait de mieux gérer la transition, de se préparer à l'avenir.

Ils avaient fini par cohabiter sans trop de heurts, partageant la zapette pour choisir le film, se battant pour la meilleure place du canapé.

Heero avait apprécié les efforts déployés, notant au passage la petite excursion que le natté avait fait dans sa boutique préférée sans pour autant émettre le moindre commentaire.

Le caractère tumultueux du natté réapparaissait lentement, par petites touches, plus ou moins subtiles.

En tant que colocataire conciliant, Duo lui avait fait part de ses plans pour les semaines à venir.

D'abord se remettre un peu sur pieds. Ensuite aller voir Quatre. Il avait besoin de faire le point avec lui. Finir sa convalescence et enfin retrouver Chang et le descendre.

Heero avait premièrement grimacé.

« Hé, quoi ?! » Lança Duo. « Je respecte tes desideratas : je bute Chang après la fin de ma convalescence ! T'as rien dit pour le reste, je te signale. »

Effectivement, il marquait un point. Restait la question de Winner.

« Tu ne comptes pas retourner en Europe sous peu ? »

Duo se mit à rire. Il avait prévu cette réponse.

« Nan, je sais bien. Huit heures d'avion ! J'ai mieux que cela à proposer ! » Déclara-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Quoi ? » Questionna prudemment Heero.

Quand Duo faisait cette tête-là, il s'attendait toujours au pire.

« Miami ! » Claironna le natté.

« Tu veux le retrouver à Miami ? » Répéta Heero, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Humm, quel cerveau ! Tu serais pas agent secret toi ? » Se moqua le natté. « Bref, oui, je veux le retrouver là-bas. C'est à trois heures de vol donc pas très loin mais suffisamment pour que tu ne sois pas impliqué là-dedans. Un terrain neutre en quelque sorte.»

« Tu comptes y aller seul ? »

Duo le dévisagea bizarrement.

« Evidemment. J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Faudrait pas oublier que je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. »

La remarqua piqua au vif Heero qui rougit un peu et préféra revenir au sujet principal.

« Pourquoi Miami ? Pourquoi pas au Canada, à Boston ? Je ne sais où encore ? »

« Pour les cocktails ! »

C'était tellement évident !

Heero se demanda à nouveau s'il avait bien entendu.

« ? »

« Ben quoi ?! Après tout, il s'agit bien d'une soirée entre potes non ? Je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas allier utile et agréable. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux, tant que je ne cherche pas Chang non ?! »

Heero préféra ravaler ses objections et haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

« Absolument Maxwell. »

Il pouvait même faire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il n'en avait cure !

* * *

><p><strong>Un soir, peu après<strong>

Vautré dans le canapé, après avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'ensemble des programmes du câble sans rien y trouver d'intéressant, Duo soupira avec désespoir. Il s'ennuyait ferme.

« Et si on sortait dîner à l'extérieur ? »

La proposition de Duo agréa son hôte. Heero était un amateur de bonnes choses, les bons vins, la bonne cuisine, les décors soignés. Dans des ambiances feutrées ou plus décontractés, il n'était pas obtus.

Changer un peu de décor ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Il n'était pas sorti depuis des semaines et cela lui manquait, surtout avec l'envahissante présence de son colocataire.

« Une bonne adresse ? » Demanda Duo. « Sinon, je choisis au pif avec Google. »

« Nan ! » Le stoppa illico Heero. Les improvisations de Duo, il en avait soupé. Il prenait les choses en main. « J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! T'aimes le poisson ? » Demanda-t-il, pour orienter son choix.

« Tant qu'y a pas d'arrête. » Fut la réponse laconique qu'il obtint.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._

« OK ! Alors on est parti. »

* * *

><p><strong>Aux quatre vents<strong>

Le restaurant choisi par Heero était une sorte de brasserie, conviviale, chaleureuse, proposant exclusivement des produits de la mer. Toute la salle était pleine à craquer en ce jeudi soir mais Heero appela discrètement le serveur et demanda à saluer le boss.

Duo réprima une moue sarcastique. C'était tellement m'as-tu-vu comme technique. Mais bon, il n'allait pas rechigner quand on parlait de diner !

Le patron arriva quelques instants plus tard. Grand, imposant, large comme une porte. Vraiment impressionnant. Une longue balafre courait sur son avant-bras.

Son visage s'éclaira en apercevant le brun.

« Heero ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Ça fait bien longtemps ma foi ! Allez, viens donc, je vais vous dénicher une table.»

Il les entraîna à travers le dédale de tables, donnant au passage quelques ordres à ses serveurs, disposant au vol une ou deux carafes.

« J'ai un petit coin spécial, que je garde pour mes clients privilégiés. Et Heero en est un ! » Précisa-t-il à l'intention de Duo.

Qui eut un sourire clairement narquois.

« Il vous ramène toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir ? »

L'ironie surprit le commerçant.

« Ah ça, je ne crois pas… » Commenta le patron en échangeant un regard avec Heero, qui lui fit signe de passer outre. C'était Duo, il ne fallait pas se formaliser. « C'est juste qu'il m'a rendu un fier service l'an passé. Il m'a arrangé un litige que j'avais avec le propriétaire, ça a sauvé mon affaire. »

Duo visualisait très bien le type d'arrangement qui avait pu être trouvé. Alors comme ça, Iron man était un homme de ressources… Intéressant.

Le patron leur dénicha une petite table.

« Du coup, je le remercie comme je peux. Et voilà, installez-vous ici !»

Le coin était effectivement le plus agréable du restaurant, légèrement à l'écart du bruit de la salle sans être privé de son animation. La décoration était un peu kitch mais bon enfant. De la musique passait en fond sonore, ajoutant au joyeux brouhaha.

« C'est chouette ici. » Commenta Duo.

« Attends de voir la carte. » S'amusa Heero, content que son choix agrée le natté.

Ils ne regrettèrent pas leurs sélections. De l'entrée au dessert, tout était gouteux. Le vin choisi par Heero se laissait boire également. Faisant passer la soirée dans un délicieux brouillard ouaté, qui fleurait bon la mer et l'amitié.

C'est à demi ivre qu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement.

Duo était hilare.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'étirant comme un chat. Il en profita pour dénouer sa tresse, savourant de sentir le poids s'enlever de son crâne.

« Allez, je vais faire un petit café. » Cela devait bien être le cinquième de la journée. Le brun refusa d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« J'avoue que c'était une très bonne idée. Il faudra qu'on réitère l'opération. » Concéda Heero en s'asseyant près de l'îlot central. Il avait passé une très agréable soirée, sereine, sympathique. Il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il avait un peu bu aussi. Mais juste un peu!

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la masse brillante qui était cascadait sur le dos de Duo. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu les cheveux ainsi lâchés.

C'était surprenant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel spectacle.

Étaient-ils aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air ? La question, si stupide de prime abord, devint primordiale, occupant toutes ses pensées.

Il s'approcha de la silhouette penchée sur le bar de la cuisine, en train d'insérer une capsule dans la machine. Et ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers sa nuque pour passer sa main dans cette masse soyeuse, effleurant au passage la peau chaude de Duo. Presque involontairement.

Les yeux améthyste se dardèrent aussitôt sur lui.

Un regard intense, concentré.

Un regard perçant, qui le mettait à nu, l'attirant comme le papillon vers la flamme.

Faisant sauter les barrages de sa raison.

Une alarme résonna dans le cerveau d'Heero.

_Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça. Pas maintenant. Il a beau se donner des grands airs, il est toujours fragile, sous le choc. Tu ne vas pas profiter d'un mec convalescent pour le mettre dans ton lit, bordel ! _Se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Attraction tentatrice.

Peut-être salvatrice ?

Sa main retourna lentement vers la nuque. Doucement. Massant délicatement le cou du natté. Provoquant un frisson chez l'intéressé. Amenant le trouble dans ses yeux. L'amenant à se tourner complètement vers le brun, le rendant attentif à ses mouvements, faisant plonger son regard dans le sien.

Heero hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de s'approcher encore plus, réduisant à quelques centimètres à peine l'espace qui les séparait. Pour ensuite faire glisser sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa pommette du bout du pouce.

Savourant la douceur de cette peau, la délicatesse de cet instant, l'intimité de ce moment.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

De son _énorme_ erreur.

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de Duo. La lueur brûlante de son regard devint incendie, dévorant tout sur son passage, insidieuse, contagieuse.

Il avait cru avoir à faire à un être vulnérable.

Fragile.

Blessé.

Dans son âme et dans son corps.

Il avait cru

Avoir une chance.

D'atteindre…

Il n'avait pas compris.

Que c'était lui

Qui aller jouer

Son cœur.

Il se retrouvait face à un chasseur.

Fougueux, déterminé. Qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie.

Lui.

Le natté serait sans pitié, ni merci.

Parce qu'il était simplement lui.

L'allumette était craquée. La mèche allumée.

Et bientôt, il allait…

Exploser.

Sans détacher son regard du sien, le défiant sans vergogne, sexy, sensuel, sans souci de sa chemise, Duo ouvrit le vêtement d'un geste sec, faisant au passage sauter tous les boutons.

Mettant ainsi son torse à nu avec une nonchalance pleine d'assurance.

Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Il devait…

Reculer.

Maintenant.

Mais avant qu'Heero ait pu faire un mouvement, les mains du natté s'étaient emparées de sa ceinture, s'introduisant habilement.

Les effractions n'étaient-elles pas son domaine de prédilection ?

« Duo, attends… » Tenta Heero.

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La main de Duo avait plongé dans son pantalon, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise qui expira en un soupir rauque.

Temps suspendu.

Temps mort.

Avant la reprise du tempo.

Sur un rythme adagio.

Maintenant, les lèvres du natté n'étaient qu'à un cheveu des siennes, partageant son souffle, guettant la moindre de ses respirations.

Monitorant son désir, qu'une main entreprenante orchestrait un peu plus bas.

Maintenant, le corps du natté n'était plus qu'à un millimètre du sien, ondulant, odorant.

Dégageant une chaleur d'enfer.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

L'ombre de ses yeux était une flamme, avide, indomptable.

Un nouveau tour de poignet, un nouveau frémissement de plaisir, qui parcourut le brun de la tête aux pieds.

Tic.

Tac.

Qui fut le détonateur.

Et tout devint

Sensations.

La main gauche de Duo se plaqua sur son cou, l'obligeant à ployer la tête vers son assaillant qui s'empara de ses lèvres.

Un baiser vorace. Violent. Irrésistible.

Comme une avalanche qu'il ne pouvait contenir, Heero céda et fut emporté.

Fusionnant finalement son corps contre le sien, se laissant dévorer de baisers, sentant ses vêtements se faire arracher sans chercher à les retenir. Sans même vouloir les garder.

Il voulait sentir.

Ressentir.

Vibrer.

Ne plus penser.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de Duo, se faire projeter sur le lit, ensevelir sous l'emprise impatiente et suave du natté qui explorait sa bouche, son cou, la courbe de ses fesses, le creux de ses cuisses, sans pudeur, sans retenue.

L'atomisant de son désir.

Si impatient, impérieux.

L'étourdissant, par son envie d'un corps à corps brutal et sauvage.

Le poing du brun enserra fortement les draps. Cet enfoiré, si bavard, savait animer la conversation, faisant danser son corps dans une symphonie savamment dirigée.

Tempo agitato.

Mais pas question de se faire ainsi mener à la baguette.

Il était un soldat.

Mais pas à ses ordres.

Il était en mission.

De reconnaissance.

Car la connaissance était toujours

La clé.

Il repoussa Duo sur le drap, l'écrasant de son poids, pour libérer ses mains et découvrir enfin l'ennemi.

Ses creux. Ses bosses. Les anciens champs de batailles, marbrés de cicatrices.

Pour l'étreindre, plus fortement encore. Plus profondément aussi.

Duo gémit sous lui.

« Hummm, Yui prend la main… » Haleta-t-il.

Un nouveau coup de rein, plus puissant.

Provoquant un cri sec. Fugace. Lascif. Vite étouffé par un baiser. Puis un autre.

Des corps qui dansent dans une chorégraphie anarchique, sur un rythme endiablé, pleine de violence et de volupté.

Un ballet érotique qui s'acheva dans une apothéose sonore.

Laissant pantelant ses acteurs, les disposant au sommeil.

Pas de 'je t'aime', ni de promesse.

Juste un final explosif qui apporte le calme dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Heero se réveilla peu après. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard hébété sur le corps endormi.<p>

Vision d'un Duo nu, allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux étalés en étoile autour de lui. Serein dans son sommeil. Beau comme un dieu. Attirant comme jamais.

Vision d'enfer l'obligeant à faire plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

Écœuré.

Il était écœuré.

_Félicitations Yui. Tu te foutais de la gueule de Quatre. Te voilà au même point que lui._

Sa petite voix intérieure avait beau l'asticoter, rien n'y ferait. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Et s'était retrouvé dans les filets dévastateurs du natté.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Duo avait besoin de présence, de contact. De sexe. Pour s'apaiser, se rassurer.

Il avait donc été son instrument.

Rien de plus qu'un putain d'instrument de jeu.

Heero se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Il était dans une colère noire contre lui-même.

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil matinal réveilla Duo. Il se lova dans les draps, savourant la quiétude de ce moment. Il reconnut l'odeur d'Heero sur l'oreiller. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait passé une si bonne nuit.<p>

_Y'a pas à dire, c'est un bon coup…_

Il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Si détendu. La fébrilité qui l'habitait encore la veille avait disparu. Il se sentait d'attaque pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Quatre.

Il finit par se lever, s'étirant doucement avant d'enfiler un jogging, heureux de sentir sa cicatrice le tirailler sans plus de douleur.

Il trouva Heero, la mine sombre, buvant une tasse de thé dans la cuisine.

« Salut ! » Chantonna le natté en sortant du placard la boite de capsule d'expresso, dont le niveau baissait dangereusement vite.

Le brun lui émit un son inintelligible en guise de réponse.

« Je meurs de faim. » Commenta Duo en se préparant une assiette de croissants et de tartines avant de se servir un verre de jus d'orange en sus de son mug de café.

Il avala son petit déjeuner comme un glouton, ne remarquant même pas la crispation sur la mâchoire du brun.

Heero n'était jamais vraiment loquace de toute manière, et encore moins le matin.

« Je crois qu'il est temps. » Annonça le natté la bouche pleine.

Faisant lever les yeux de Heero de son journal.

Interrogatifs.

« Je vais aller voir Quatre. » Expliqua Duo.

Le maigre espoir qui subsistait dans le cœur du brun vola en éclat.

Ainsi, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire, à faire, la seule et unique chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à Quatre ?!

Voir Quatre, appeler Quatre. Penser à lui, parler de lui.

Quatre par-ci, Quatre par-là.

La main d'Heero enserra fortement sa tasse de thé, si bien que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

La maîtrise de soi était tout un art. Il devait en déployer toute la science en cet instant.

Que c'était dur…

« Ok. » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre.

Duo, qui avait fini de manger, débarrassait son assiette.

« Je vais lui mettre un message. Pour lui donner rendez-vous demain soir, à Miami. »

Heero resta silencieux, simulant toujours de lire les nouvelles du jour.

« Ça te dérange pas j'espère ? » S'enquit finalement le natté en le dévisageant curieusement. Il s'était attendu à un minimum de réaction de la part du brun. Pas à ce silence obtus.

Haussement d'épaules, genre 'qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?!'.

Duo fronça les sourcils et détailla les titres du journal.

« Des news intéressantes aujourd'hui ? »

« Très. » Répondit sombrement Heero.

En réalité, les caractères bougeaient telles des ombres devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien discerner.

Il se sentait mal. Très, très mal.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas là. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je pars en mission cet après-midi jusqu'en début de semaine prochaine. » Dit Heero en relevant enfin les yeux pour dévisager son interlocuteur.

Duo était un peu surpris.

« C'est récent, cette histoire de mission ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé hier soir…

« D'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Mon emploi du temps pro, ça te regarde ?»

Les yeux bleu prusse étaient plus glacials que jamais.

Duo soupira. Allons bon, Iron man avait un problème. Il allait falloir passer par là.

Finalement, il n'appartenait peut-être pas à la bonne catégorie.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ? »

Son ton disait très clairement : 'vas-y, je sais que tu es dans ta phase gonzesse, alors exprime toi, et vite, qu'on en finisse'.

Mais le brun était d'un niveau au-dessus.

« Et toi Duo, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ? »

Leur duel visuel ne faiblissait pas.

« Absolument pas. Tout baigne pour moi. »

Une nonchalance qui frisait l'insolence.

Horriblement énervante.

« Parfait. » Conclue Heero en pliant brutalement son journal et en le jetant sur le comptoir. « Alors, à dans trois jours. »

« Ok. »

Le brun prit son attaché-case et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Tellement furieux.

Tellement déçu.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, le lendemain soir<strong>

La chaleur était encore étouffante. Dans cette vaste agglomération de cinq millions d'habitants la climatisation était reine. Et les soirées cubaines aussi.

Duo paya son mojito et regagna sa table.

Le Sugarcane, un resto bar grill qui servait les meilleurs mojitos de tout Miami. Joli endroit pas très loin de la plage avec une terrasse verdoyante et surtout des concerts en live. De quoi mettre une ambiance de folie.

Depuis sa chaise, Duo pouvait voir les couples se déhancher en collé-serré sur les rythmes latins. Les demoiselles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas insensibles au charme de ce jeune homme solitaire, avec sa chemise bleu foncé et son jean bien ajusté, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux mauves.

Il déclina pas mal d'invitations à danser, attendant son ami. Il était arrivé trop tôt, si impatient de le revoir.

Le message avait été clair : Entrevue en terrain neutre. Juste eux. Pas de Trowa. Pas de ruskov.

Il allait donc pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa soirée.

Quatre arriva enfin. Jean gris clair, polo blanc, lunettes de soleil sur le front. Des mèches blondes qui masquent un peu ses yeux lagon. Pas assez pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il repéra immédiatement Duo et prit place face à lui. Il commanda sans un regard pour la serveuse, prête à tomber en pamoison pour ce magnifique garçon à l'allure princière.

L'héritier Winner était dans la place. Son cocktail – langue de feu, tout un programme – arriva plus vite que l'éclair. Additionné d'un sourire ravageur de la demoiselle.

« Cadeau de la maison. » Susurra-t-elle.

Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ?

« Hey buddy. » Le salua doucement Quatre lorsqu'ils furent enfin 'seuls'.

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond.

« Oh putain, si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te voir… » Les mots avaient du mal à sortit. Il était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Le brillant des yeux bleus ne le trompa pas.

S'il avait pu, il se serait jeté dans ses bras. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se contenta de le dévisager intensément, enregistrant chaque détail de ce visage tant aimé, chaque minuscule imperfection qui en faisait la beauté.

La main de Quatre prit la sienne et le serra fortement.

« A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Terriblement manqué. »

Autour d'eux, la musique résonnait fortement, les gens chantaient, dansaient, s'embrassaient.

Une animation intense qui ne les atteignait pas. Ils étaient dans une bulle, protégés de tout cela par une longue absence, la joie de se revoir.

Par leur amitié.

Une amitié si belle. Si forte.

Et pourtant.

« Je t'ai manqué… » Répéta doucement Duo en faisant tourner son verre du bout des doigts. « On ne peut pas dire que tu l'aies beaucoup montré. »

Simple clignement des paupières. Sorte de code pour dire 'oui, je l'avoue, je suis désolé'. Mais les mots qui sortent sont tout autre.

« Je te savais entre de bonnes mains. »

Tiens donc…

« Heero ? »

« Oui. »

Sourire furtif.

« Un mec que tu ne connais même pas ? Un tueur ? Et tu lui fais confiance ? »

Un soupçon d'ironie.

« Oui. »

« Ça semble devenir un leitmotiv, Quatre. D'abord Trowa, puis lui. Fais gaffe, ça pourrait te jouer des tours. »

Et une attaque, directe. A la Duo.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent un instant. Ainsi, le ton était donné, l'explication lancée.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Duo ? »

Il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. L'héritier Winner, si diplomatique en affaires, n'aimait pas jouer sur le terrain de sa vie privée.

Le natté se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur la table, s'approchant davantage de son ami pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses réactions.

« Réponds simplement à mes questions : où est Trowa en ce moment ? »

Les yeux bleus cillèrent. Quatre hésitait à mentir. Et Duo ne perdait rien de ce combat intérieur. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« A mon hôtel. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

« Ici ? A Miami ? »

« Oui. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« C'est contraire à ce que nous avions convenu. » Sa voix devenait plus faible, plus incisive. Il ne lâcherait rien.

« Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser et il voulait m'accompagner. Il s'inquiétait pour moi Duo! Pour ma sécurité. »

Duo se repoussa contre le dossier de sa chaise, incrédule.

« Tu parles… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité franchement.» Maugréa-t-il, contrarié.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond, le scrutant attentivement. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

« Il est ici tu dis ? »

Les flics américains, un peu de drogue… Et on n'en parlerait plus.

Quatre bondit aussitôt.

« N'y penses même pas Duo. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui. »

« Pourquoi cela ? T'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter ! Il a des chances de s'en sortir tu sais.» S'esclaffa faussement le natté. « La dernière fois, il a bien failli m'avoir. » Précisa-t-il.

Le blond ne releva pas.

Creusant l'abîme qui les séparait.

« Tu étais au courant ? » La voix de Duo atteignait des sonorités dangereusement basses.

« Il me l'a dit, après son réveil. »

Cette fois, l'expression du natté changea. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, lentement. Assimilant la nouvelle. En mesurant l'impact.

« Tu sors donc avec un type qui a tenté de tuer ton meilleur pote, si je résume bien ? En toutes connaissance de cause, j'entends.»

Question rhétorique. Que Quatre esquiva avec brio.

« Je sors avec le mec que j'aime. Ne vas pas chercher plus loin. »

« Ça change quelque chose ? »

« Tu devrais essayer des fois, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. » Répondit méchamment l'héritier Winner qui commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer.

Duo resta muet. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

Ou peut-être que si.

« Le mec que j'aime, que je veux protéger, c'est toi Quatre. »

Faisant sourire le blond.

On ne la lui faisait pas, pas à lui.

« Arrête. Il ne s'agit pas de notre amitié ici, tu le sais très bien. Mais le temps passe et les attentes changent. L'option 'coup d'un soir' a perdu de son attrait, tout comme l'option 'quatre heures de Duo'. Et j'ai maintenant envie de signer pour un bail plus long. Alors, oui, c'est vrai, Trowa a commis des erreurs, et pas des moindres. Mais j'ai mis ça au clair avec lui à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il ne te touchera plus jamais Duo. Je te le promets. »

Duo ne réagit pas, pensif. Une promesse de Quatre, pour les actes d'un autre. Il prenait des risques.

D'énormes risques.

Puis, il poussa un soupir, découragé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu imagines buddy ? Un barbecue entre nous ? Des visites dominicales ? Sans déconner, Quatre… Des coups de poings sur la gueule entre deux 'passe-moi le sel' ? Faut pas délirer non plus.»

Une ironie mauvaise déformait ses traits.

« Et ses liens avec Chang ? Ça aussi, c'est du passé j'imagine. Tout comme ses activités illicites ? » Reprit Duo, changeant d'approche.

« Précisément. C'est pour cela qu'il est ici. Je ne veux pas le laisser aux prises de ce taré. Je suis en train de le faire mettre sous la protection des autorités européennes. Il va dénoncer tous ses anciens camarades. Il risque de se faire pas mal d'ennemis. »

« Déjà qu'il en manquait pas… » Commenta Duo, sarcastique.

« J'aurais apprécié un peu de soutien de ta part Duo. »

Quatre et son regard de la mort. Genre 'tu me déçois énormément'. Un remake du Parrain.

_Et le respect…_

« Tu t'entraînes à jouer l'héritier Winner dans la pièce 'mon fils m'a beaucoup déçu' ou quoi ?! Tu déploies tes gènes de Winner à leur max ?» Rétorqua vertement le natté. « Parce que ça y ressemble fort. »

L'orgueil du blond en prit un coup. Il s'était toujours défendu d'agir comme son père. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui ressembler, lui qui avait eu tant de pression dès son plus jeune âge.

Visiblement, il prenait de mauvais plis, malgré lui.

Mais Duo n'était pas de ce genre-là. Blesser Quatre n'était pas son objectif.

Il était temps de rendre les armes avant d'émettre des propos irrémédiables.

« Ecoute Quatre. Tu es amoureux, tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie. Et tu m'assures que tu ne cours aucun danger. Alors, quel ami serais-je si je n'étais pas heureux pour toi ? »

Quatre eut un rire sec.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non. Tu as raison sur pas mal de points. Je suis incapable d'avoir une relation, encore plus de comprendre ce que tu vis avec Trowa. Je ne le peux pas et je ne le veux pas. Pas pour le moment du moins… Mais je peux accepter que ce soit différent pour toi. Garantie moi seulement une chose et je serais rassuré. »

Les yeux mauves étaient francs. Fatigués, désabusés même. Mais ils ne mentaient pas.

« Demande moi ce que tu veux Duo. »

« Garantie moi que, en dépit de Trowa, en dépit l'arrêt de notre collaboration, que en dépit de tout, nous resterons amis Quatre. Parce que je peux vivre à dix milles kilomètres de toi, je peux vivre en ne te voyant que tous les deux ans, je peux même vivre sans te parler s'il le faut. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

La mâchoire de Quatre se contracta violemment. Une déclaration d'amour, à la Duo. Si simple et pourtant, il savait qu'il en pensait chaque mot.

Il l'aimait tellement lui aussi, même s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le délaisser pour un temps.

« Je peux te le garantir Duo. Sans souci. Parce que c'est pareil pour moi. Tu es mon frère et rien ne peux changer cela. »

Duo se leva brusquement et enlaça Quatre. Le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Respirant son odeur. Une dernière fois.

« Je vais te laisser. » Murmura Quatre, en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte qu'il savait être mortellement tentante.

Duo approuva d'un signe de tête.

« On reste en contact de toute manière ? » Lança-t-il, avec un pauvre sourire.

« Prends bien soin de toi Duo. »

« Toi aussi. »

Duo le regarda s'éloigner, héler un taxi. Et disparaître.

D'une main tremblante, il appela la serveuse et commande un nouveau mojito.

Il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps. Il le savait. Et ça faisait atrocement mal. Une sensation de manque dans tout le corps, comme un toxico privé de coc.

La douleur qu'il ressentait ne s'achèverait que dans l'oubli de la boisson. Momentanément.

Désormais, il devrait affronter chaque jour, chaque lever de soleil en sachant.

En sachant que Quatre avait fait son choix. Et que ce n'était pas lui.

Il rentra à son hôtel, tanguant déjà dangereusement et fit un sort au minibar pour finir vautré sur le lit complètement saoul, à la limite de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps<strong>

Heero baissa ses jumelles et quitta son poste de surveillance.

Lapin 1 avait quitté son terrier et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Belette 1, laissant sa cible enfin seule.

Le timing serait serré mais jouable. L'essentiel étant de ne pas se faire repérer avant de passer à l'action et de surtout ne pas laisser de traces visibles.

Pas forcement simple, tout comme la stratégie qu'il devait définir.

Gun ou pas gun ?

Le prendre avec lui engendrait des risques.

Ne pas le prendre également.

Mortels dans les deux cas.

Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième option. Toujours sortir couvert disait-on ? La consigne n'était pas toujours applicable.

Il se pressa, remplaçant son maillot par un T-shirt moulant. Une tenue pratique, facilité de mouvement, peu de prise.

Pas de gant. Il se dévoilait au grand jour. L'ennemi pouvait voir son visage, il n'en avait cure.

Il sortit de l'hôtel tranquillement, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, précaution encore utile en dépit du crépuscule qui rosissait le ciel. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à repérer la chambre de sa cible. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement où chercher.

L'objectif de son voyage, s'il lui avait paru flou au départ, avait trouvé tout son sens quand il avait vu Quatre arriver en compagnie de Barton. Il était certain que Duo n'était pas au courant. Comment réagirait-il en voyant que son très cher ami ne tenait pas ses engagements ? Ce serait sans aucun doute un moment difficile pour lui.

Mais il n'était pas là pour cela. L'attitude de Duo était suffisamment claire sur le sujet. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour s'octroyer un rôle qu'on ne voulait pas lui donner.

Cependant…

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Il pénétra dans l'hôtel d'en face sans difficulté et gagna le denier étage. Winner savait se faire plaisir et avait réservé la suite présidentielle.

Il sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche. Copie du système obtenue grâce aux talents de piratage de Brice. Il agissait sous le couvert d'une mission, bien entendu. Mission qu'il avait lui-même proposée à ses supérieurs et qu'ils avaient acceptée.

Il pénétra dans la chambre sans bruit et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avec une mention' do not disturb'. Inutile qu'une femme de chambre ou le service d'étage se pointent et interrompent leur conversation.

Il avança précautionneusement, sur ses gardes. Il avait laissé son flingue au vestiaire pour cette fois, étant trop délicat à dissimuler, ce qui le rendait vulnérable aux attaques à distance. Qui plus est, sa venue était plus à but pacifique qu'autre chose. Il ne comptait pas le descendre là maintenant.

Il précisait bien maintenant.

La suite était luxueuse, près de cent mètres carrés selon la brochure.

Il entendit du bruit : la télévision dans le salon, le bruit d'un verre qu'on pose sur une table basse.

Barton était là. Confortablement assis sur la large banquette de cuir blanc, buvant une bière.

Heero fit un pas de plus, entrant enfin dans son champ de vision.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, faisant marquer un temps d'arrêt aux yeux verts.

Un simple clignement des paupières comme manifestation de surprise.

Avant de reposer la bière sur la table de verre dépoli et de se lever, sans stress.

« Yui. »

« Barton. »

Des salutations plutôt froides, entre deux professionnels aguerris.

« Un motif particulier à cette visite ? » Demanda Trowa qui contourna lentement le canapé, faisant par là même bouger Heero, dans un mouvement parallèle.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de discuter un peu. »

« Ah oui ? Bien, bien » Murmura Trowa, ne quittant pas le brun du regard. « Un sujet de prédilection peut-être ? Ton pote Maxwell, par exemple. » Suggéra-t-il.

Une lueur dangereuse pétilla dans les yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi pas. Un commentaire sur le sujet ? »

La remarque fit rire le géant.

« C'est toi qui veux discuter, pas moi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Petite phrase anodine qui pourtant ne l'était pas.

Heero poursuivit.

« Tu as essayé de le descendre, en Lybie. J'aimerai que tu fasses en sorte de ne plus réitérer cette tentative. »

Trowa parut méditer sur cette demande.

« Si tu es là, c'est que tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Quatre. Qu'il est en train de me déclarer comme agent sous protection aux autorités européennes. Et que je vais par là même m'engager à cesser toute activité en collaboration avec mes anciens camarades, ce qui inclue Chang. »

Heero approuva.

« Oui, je sais tout cela. » Répondit-il tranquillement.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Quatre adore ce chevelu. Quel intérêt aurais-je à butter le meilleur ami de mon mec ? »

« Intéressante question. » Heero fit un pas en avant. « Qui en soulève une autre : lors de l'attaque de Sabha, Quatre était déjà ton mec. Et Duo était déjà son meilleur ami. Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à lui tirer dessus. Pourquoi ? »

Vibration électrique dans les yeux menthe à l'eau.

« J'avais des ordres. Ma mission passait avant tout. C'est surement quelque chose que tu peux comprendre ? »

Le brun passa outre d'un signe de la main.

« Et maintenant, tu restes avec Quatre pour quoi ? Finir le boulot ? Devenir un agent double ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiot Yui. Je ne compte pas faire faux bond au pays qui m'accueillera. En ce qui concerne Quatre, je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec lui te regarde. »

« Cherche pas. » Rétorqua sèchement Heero. Expliquer ses motivations risquait d'être compliqué.

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres du géant.

« Je vois… Un petit faible pour cette sangsue ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, déconseillant fortement à Barton de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

« Allons, bon ! On ne va pas se voiler la face. Il a mis Quatre dans son lit. Oui, je ne l'ignore pas. » Précisa-t-il en voyant Heero lever un sourcil. « Il l'a utilisé pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels et je sais aussi très bien que Quatre avait une affection plus forte pour lui que ce qu'il essaie de me faire croire. Mais Maxwell, lui, n'en avait rien à foutre et Quatre a fini par se lasser. C'est là que je suis arrivé.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi, tu sois tombé dans le panneau à ton tour. » Souligna Trowa, s'approchant à son tour.

Heero ne répondit pas, dédaignant ces insinuations.

« Parce qu'au final, maintenant que Quatre n'est plus là pour réchauffer son lit, il a jeté son dévolu sur une autre cible. Toi. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Barton. » La voix d'Heero était lourde de menaces.

« Oh que si. C'est pourquoi je qualifie Maxwell de sangsue. Il suce les mecs qui l'entourent puis les jette. C'est tout. »

La mine triomphante du géant fit sortir Heero de ses gonds.

Qui fonça en avant pour se jeter brutalement sur Trowa, le saisissant au col pour le projeter à terre.

La table se brisa dans un fracas de verre brisé, cédant sous leurs poids conjugués. Les deux adversaires roulèrent dans les débris.

« Alors quoi Yui ? On n'aime pas que son petit copain se fasse insulter ? » Se moqua Trowa.

Un direct du droit lui fit perdre de sa superbe. Mais Barton n'était pas en reste. Il était puissamment musclé et savait se battre au corps à corps, balançant ses poings comme des fusées.

Heero ne lâchait rien non plus, cherchant à le bloquer d'une clé, ripostant coup pour coup.

Une course poursuite s'engagea dans le salon. Trowa bondit au-dessus du canapé et courut en direction de la chambre, probablement pour aller chercher son arme.

Heero devait impérativement l'en empêcher. Il sauta après lui et parvint à le rattraper par la cheville, le faisant chuter. Il écopa au passage d'un coup de pied dans l'arcade, qui libéra un flot de sang sur son visage, l'étourdissant momentanément. Trowa en profita pour se jeter sur lui et réussit à lui enserrer la gorge de ses mains, l'étouffant progressivement.

La vision d'Heero commençait à devenir trouble, l'oxygène parvenant difficilement au cerveau.

Il devait réagir et vite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Wing Zéro en cet instant !

Heureusement qu'il avait un plan B.

Il glissa tant bien que mal sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon tandis que la droite tentait de desserrer la poigne d'acier de Barton. Il en sortit une minuscule petite aiguille qu'il décapsula avec l'ongle du pouce.

Sa main droite quitta sa gorge, où il tentait vainement de se libérer de la poigne d'acier, pour se plaquer sur la nuque de Trowa, l'attirant vers lui dans un mouvement sec et profitant de cette diversion pour lui planter la seringue dans le cou, vidant son contenu d'une pression.

L'incompréhension se lut tout d'abord dans les yeux verts, avant qu'ils ne reflètent plus rien.

Géant vert était parti au pays des rêves. Pour quelques instants du moins.

Avec une telle dose, et vu le gabarit de la bête, il ne disposerait que de deux minutes au plus.

Heero repoussa sans ménagement le corps avachi sur lui et reprit sa respiration, savourant à grandes goulées l'air frais et climatisé qui parvenait enfin à ses bronches.

Il se leva de son mieux, fourbu comme il l'était, et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il devait agir vite. Faire en sorte de régler le problème Barton. Et avant que Winner ne revienne.

Son regard fur immédiatement attiré par la valise ouverte dans la chambre.

Il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

><p>Trowa rouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec une sensation de brûlure dans les muscles. Son esprit fit immédiatement la connexion et il tenta de se lever. Vainement.<p>

Il baissa les yeux. Il était assis sur une des chaises de la suite, attaché par des ceintures en cuir, ses propres ceintures.

Devant lui, se tenait Yui, parfaitement serein à présent.

« Bien, et si nous causions un peu maintenant ? »

Trowa tira violemment sur ses entraves.

Avec un peu de force supplémentaire… ?

« Tsss, à ta place j'éviterais. » Conseilla Heero.

C'est alors que Barton remarqua ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Heavy arms.

Son propre flingue.

Il serra les mâchoires, furieux alors que le brun pointait l'arme dans sa direction, visant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ?! » Finit par cracher Trowa.

« Que tu laisses Duo tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais le buter putain ?! » S'énerva Trowa en tapant du pied, seule manifestation possible de sa colère dans sa position actuelle.

« Parce qu'il a blessé ton orgueil. Par deux fois. » Expliqua Heero. « La première, c'est quand il a couché avec Quatre. La deuxième, c'est quand il a failli te tuer à Sabha. »

Trowa ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Il avait vu juste.

« Je connais les types comme toi Barton. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas lâché. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. » Heero se rapprocha un peu, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Si jamais tu t'approches de Duo encore une fois, quelle qu'en soit la raison, je te tue. Et après, je me charge de Quatre. »

« Enfoiré… »

« En fait, si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est clair ? »

C'était parfaitement clair.

Heero le regarda, sans satisfaction. Laissait un ennemi repartir libre n'était pas dans sa philosophie. Mais il ne devait pas le tuer. C'était inutile. Sa menace serait suffisante pour assurer la paix.

Tant que Quatre et lui seraient là. Ils seraient le garde-fou entre Duo et Barton.

Il repartit tout aussi tranquillement, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, afin de dissimuler son arcade ouverte.

Avec un joli cadeau en prime.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! La fin se profile!<p>

A très vite!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ami lecteur! Me revoici sur GW après une longue absence!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, avec une pensée toute spéciale pour Mithy et Emeraldcryst, qui me suivent amicalement depuis longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**New York, neuf heures du matin**

Duo mâchouillait bruyamment son bol de céréales, à demi vautré sur l'îlot central, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer Heero, son attaché-case à la main, pardessus gris habituel sur le dos.

Duo l'observa tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses effets, notant au passage l'estafilade qui zébrait son sourcil gauche ainsi que les bleus qui apparaissaient à la base de son cou.

« Rude mission ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« La routine habituelle. »

« Juste une petite tentative d'étranglement ? » Plaisanta Duo avec cynisme.

« C'est ça. » Marmonna le brun en passant à la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé.

« T'as bronzé non ? »

Heero préféra éluder la question.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il en voyant un plan de New York posé sur le comptoir, juste devant Duo.

« Je cherche des balades sympas à faire, j'ai envie de faire du jogging. »

« Et plutôt quel genre ? Convalescent ou 'je cherche à me faire un claquage' ? »

« La deuxième option. »

Heero sirota une gorge de thé avant de répondre.

« Si tu veux, je connais un super circuit. » Finit-il par dire. « Six miles dans Central Park, on l'appelle 'The big loop'. »

« Sinon, en kilomètres, ça donne quoi ? »

« Environ neuf kilomètres et demi. Mais t'es pas sensé être américain toi ?»

« Oublie ça…. Presque dix kilomètres ?! Ah ouais, ça m'intéresse grave ! T'as un plan ?»

« Je peux te montrer même. J'avais l'intention d'y aller ce matin. »

« Tu bosses pas ? »

« Nan. Repos aujourd'hui. Retour de mission. » Expliqua rapidement le brun, en avalant un biscuit au chocolat. Bio bien sur !

« Et tu te sens d'aller courir ? »

Heero lui jeta un regard sarcastique, genre 'c'est toi qui dis ça ?!' qui ferma le clapet du natté.

Momentanément évidemment.

« On part quand ? » S'enthousiasma Duo.

Se défouler, cracher ses poumons, sentir le feu dans tous ses muscles. Le pied ultime.

Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

« Quelle motivation… Donne-moi dix minutes et c'est bon.» Lança-t-il en montant dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il passa dans la salle de bain et enfila son bas de jogging. Le haut lui posa plus de problème. Il avait récolté pas mal de coupures dans le dos, grâce à son vol plané sur la table basse lors de son excursion à Miami, et porter un maillot trop près du corps n'était pas indiqué. Il hésitait devant son dressing, torse nu et omoplates couvertes de pansements quand il s'aperçut que Duo se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, le détaillant sans vergogne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Grommela le brun, agacé. « Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais. Tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes non ? »

Mais Duo s'avança tout de même, le regard totalement focus sur lui.

« T'es toujours derrière moi Yui. »

Simple énonciation d'un fait.

Qui fit marquer un court temps d'arrêt au brun.

« Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. » Dit-il en plongeant à nouveau la tête dans le placard en quête d'un T-shirt adapté.

Duo s'adossa à la porte du dressing, bras croisés, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est cela. Fous-toi de ma gueule Heero. Je te dis que tu es toujours là, pas loin. Collé à mes basques. Je suis sûr que ta pseudo mission se passait à Miami. Je suis sûr que tu m'as suivi là-bas. »

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Toujours suivre son intuition qui le trompait rarement.

Mais le brun lui décrocha un regard furieux.

« Faut arrêter la moquette Maxwell. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'aie fait cela. »

Le défi brillait dans les yeux bleus.

Une seule raison ?

Bien, il allait trouver…

Quelque chose de rationnel, irréfutable…

« Pour veiller sur mon corps de rêve ? » Proposa Duo, dégainant son sourire le plus sexy.

Qui reçut en retour un regard des plus polaires.

« Vas te faire foutre Duo. Mais vraiment. » Déclara froidement Heero.

« Je vais même être plus explicite. » Ajouta-t-il en se plantant face au natté, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ouais, t'es hot, c'est vrai. T'es pas désagréable au pieu, je l'admets aussi. Mais honnêtement, ton cul, je m'en tape. Alors, dégonfle un peu et t'imagines pas une seconde que je m'inquiète pour ta pomme. J'ai un taf, et je ne compte pas te rendre des comptes sur mes activités pro. C'est clair ?! »

Duo cilla devant cette véhémente sortie du brun, puis recula.

« Limpide. »

Son regard disait le contraire. Déconcerté, un peu troublé. Remis à sa place, oui. Mais pas que… Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus triste aussi.

Mais le natté ne lui donna pas le temps de pousser plus loin son investigation. Il se reprit très vite.

« Allez, enfile ton sweat et on y va. Je t'attends en bas. »

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park, le même jour<strong>

Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Duo, transpirant de la tête aux pieds, suivait sans faiblir le brun qui courait quelques mètres devant lui. Le parcours était difficile. Ils avaient commencé à l'angle de la 5ème et de la 86ème rue et étaient remontés vers le nord. Le passage actuel, dans la boucle la plus au nord du parc, était plutôt ardu, le terrain étant plus accidenté, plus sauvage. Néanmoins, la présence au loin des hautes tours de New York rendait la vision quasi irréelle. Il se sentait bien, en dépit des souffrances imposées par le rythme de la course. Presque seul au monde.

Sauf qu'il y avait Heero devant lui.

S'était-il trompé en pensant qu'il l'avait suivi à Miami ? Possible.

Probable même puisque, comme il l'avait très bien souligné, il n'avait pas de raison logique d'y aller.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Visiblement Heero n'appartenait à aucune de ses catégories habituelles. C'était un mec déroutant. Mais il devait lui rendre justice : il avait un sacré physique. Il galopait devant lui à une allure soutenue, sans même grimacer un peu.

Pourtant, les jolies marbrures qu'il avait sur le cou ne devaient pas lui permettre de respirer à son aise. Mais il n'en disait rien.

Iron man.

Toujours aussi imperméable.

Il avait cru avoir trouvé une faille. Il s'était trompé.

Peut-être s'était-il leurré volontairement ? Pour adoucir sa peine suite à son entrevue avec Quatre ?

Peut-être. Cette possibilité ne pouvait être exclue.

Il soupira intérieurement. Ses problèmes avec Quatre commençaient à trop empiéter sur le reste de ses activités. Se brouiller avec Iron man n'était pas dans ses plans, même s'il avait très souvent souhaité avoir une occasion supplémentaire de lui bastonner la tronche. Ils étaient colocataires pour quelques temps encore et Duo n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

N'empêche. Heero n'en avait rien à foutre de son cul.

Au moins maintenant, tout était clair. Étrangement clair. Ça en piquait même les yeux.

Heero s'arrêta soudainement, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux chez le natté.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! On t'a jamais dit que ça cramait les muscles ? J'commençais juste à être chaud ! » Râla Duo.

« Étirements et assouplissements. Stopper l'effort net permet de gagner en endurance mais les exercices permettent de ne pas avoir de crampes. En prime, c'est beaucoup plus représentatif des efforts qu'on doit accomplir en mission. » Expliqua Heero attrapant son pied.

Duo le regarda comme s'il était complètement taré. Et s'exécuta en secouant la tête.

« Et on fait une pause de combien de temps ? »

« Quinze minutes. »

« Quoi ? »

Pile le temps de refroidir bien comme il faut.

Quelques minutes après, il rejoint Heero, accoudé à la balustrade.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« On admire le paysage. A minima, tu te tais. »

Ça, c'était dit.

En même temps, c'était pas si désagréable que cela.

« On est où là ? »

« Strawberry fields. » Répondit laconiquement Heero, souriant à demi.

L'autre était incapable de la fermer plus de cinq minutes.

Et pour une obscure raison, ça le faisait marrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Un soir, à New York<strong>

Il sut en passant la porte que le moment était venu.

Duo était débout dans la cuisine. Devant lui étaient étalés tous ses ustensiles de travail, à savoir deux pistolets, de différentes tailles, en plus de Deathscythe, des seringues hypodermiques, diverses fioles – poison paralysant, somnifères, le choix était limité mais judicieux – un petit couteau, des gants, et autres accessoires.

Heero marqua un temps d'arrêt puis entra comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu fais l'inventaire ? »

« Précisément. Pour être sûr que rien ne manque. » Un sourire carnassier éclairait son visage.

Heero pressentait la suite. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je suis guéri ! Avec la bénédiction du doc ! » S'exclama joyeusement le natté. « Et aussi le certificat. » Ajouta-t-il en déposant sur le comptoir une attestation sur papier à en-tête.

Le brun n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil.

« C'est fabuleux. »

Une parfaite neutralité. Sa spécialité.

Duo, lui, était en mode 'je fonce comme une balle' et ne calculait rien.

« J'ai fini de remballer mes affaires. Mes billets d'avion sont réservés. Tout est sous contrôle. C'est moins facile sans Quatre mais je m'en sors quand même ! » Commenta le natté, en finissant de remettre soigneusement chaque élément à la place qu'il lui était attribuée.

Il finit par lever les yeux, croisant le regard d'Heero.

« Je vais enfin libérer les lieux Yui. »

« Ça te réjouit. » Constata froidement Heero.

« Et tu devrais faire de même. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie d'avant : mission, copines, mission. Ton équilibre quoi. » Fit sèchement remarquer Duo.

Comprendre 'lâche-moi, il est temps'. Encore un subliminal message à la Duo.

Heero ôta son manteau et s'assit sur un des tabourets,

« J'en conclue que tu as retrouvé la trace de Chang. »

« Absolument. » La mine du brun ne le trompa pas une seconde. « Rêve pas mec. Je vais pas te dire où il est. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Ca l'agaçait légèrement d'être aussi transparent.

_Pour que tu n'aies aucune chance de t'en mêler…_

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu cette information ? Chang, c'est essentiellement mon problème. On est tous les deux d'accord là dessus, non ? »

« Exact. » Concéda le brun.

Il devait laisser tomber, c'était plus simple. Mais il avait du mal.

Ça devait se voir sur son visage.

« Oublie-moi Heero. J'ai apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai sauvé ta vie, tu as sauvé la mienne. On est quitte désormais. Je dirai même… C'était sympa, cette petite colocation. Mais il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

Duo le dévisagea fermement, puis il lui tendit la main.

« J'étais content de te rencontrer, Yui. »

Heero hésita puis serra la main offerte.

« Bonne chance pour la suite Maxwell. »

* * *

><p><strong>Sao Paulo, quelques jours plus tard<strong>

Duo saisit sa large tasse de café noir et se replongea dans ses recherches. Il avait remonté la trace de Chang et affinait sa stratégie. Cet enfoiré était parti au Brésil, de nouveaux intérêts s'y profilaient sans aucun doute. Drogues, prostitutions, mines de diamant, les possibilités ne manquaient pas.

Il grimaça en buvant le noir breuvage. Cette saloperie était infecte. Il regrettait la superbe machine à café qu'il avait laissé à New-York. Sorte de petit cadeau au maitre des lieux, histoire de le convertir et de lui faire oublier son fichu thé vert.

La chambre d'hôtel était spacieuse mais sans excès. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait du mal aujourd'hui. Faire des missions en solo, agir seul sur le terrain, avait toujours été sa façon de faire. Et pourtant, maintenant, cela lui pesait.

Il rejeta cette émotion d'un haussement d'épaule. Probablement qu'il aurait besoin de voir un psy pour discuter de tout cela un jour. Trop de changements en peu de temps, il avait du mal à assimiler, voilà tout.

Du changement…

Ce mot tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. L'idée de laisser tomber et de tourner la page le taraudait. C'était stupide ! Il était hors de question de lâcher Chang si facilement, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Et pourtant, ça revenait sans cesse. Recommencer une nouvelle vie, partir sur des bases neuves.

Le ciel bleu de la grande pomme était si attrayant. Sous certains aspects…

Il devait résister ! Ne pas céder à l'appel des sirènes ! Chang était sa priorité, rien d'autre ne comptait désormais.

Il soupira et se concentra sur ses mails.

Son déménagement se passait bien. Il avait demandé à Quatre de lui trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour empaqueter ses biens et les stocker dans un endroit sûr, en attendant de les transférer vers son nouveau lieu de vie.

Il était inenvisageable qu'il remette les pieds là-bas.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Hilde, Mamichka et maintenant Quatre. Des fantômes, ou presque, pour lui désormais.

Une ancienne vie morte sur laquelle il avait définitivement tracé un trait.

Que ferait-il après Chang ? S'il y avait un 'après Chang'… Il n'en savait rien encore.

Continuer son taf ? Continuer à faire des missions sans Quatre ? Difficile à concevoir.

Vraiment se mettre à son compte et retaper des bagnoles de collection ? Pourquoi pas. Il était doué et aimait cela.

Changer carrément d'orientation ?

Ma foi, tout était possible.

L'avenir était un trou noir dans lequel il n'avait pas peur de plonger.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps, à New York<strong>

L'appartement avait retrouvé son calme initial. Seuls quelques vestiges subsistaient, preuves de son passage en ces lieux, donnaient sens à ses souvenirs et lui affirmaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces quelques semaines.

Une machine à café qui ne resservirait probablement jamais.

Des fringues dans la chambre d'amis.

Quelques DVD qu'il avait achetés.

Ainsi que le nouveau vase offert en remplacement de celui qu'il avait cassé. Une espèce d'horreur d'art moderne, qui l'avait fait éclater de rire lorsqu'il l'avait vue et qui maintenant lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

Duo était parti. Et c'était sans retour.

Pourquoi diable s'était-il attaché à ce mec ? Barton avait eu raison de se foutre de sa gueule, il ne valait pas mieux que Quatre. Pire que cela, le blond avait au moins hérité de l'amitié du natté.

Tandis qu'à lui, il le lui laissait rien.

Pas amis, pas collègues. Pas même un statut d'ex, même s'ils avaient été amants.

Peanuts.

Juste des résidus de sa présence, des images qui le prenaient par surprise et un vide dans le cœur.

Quel enfoiré…

Ce type était le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Le genre de type dont on tombe amoureux.

Et qui ne veut pas de vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin d'après-midi, sous le soleil de plomb de Sao Paulo<strong>

Une course effrénée s'engagea dans les rues de Sao Paulo. Chang l'avait repéré plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Cramponné à sa moto noire, membres tendus par l'adrénaline, Duo filait à toute allure dans la ville, à la poursuite du chinois.

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Aucune idée. Mais le chasseur était lancé et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Il avait bien fait d'opter pour un deux-roues. Chang naviguait lui aussi avec ce type d'engin et il aurait été fort désavantagé avec une voiture dans le dense et anarchique trafique de la mégalopole.

Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait griller dès le départ…

Enfin, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire dit le dicton ! Restait à se dépatouiller pour coincer le chinetoque et à le descendre une bonne fois pour toutes.

La fin, le dénouement de toute cette histoire, le point d'orgue de la mission était proche. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

La vitesse augmenta encore quand ils sortirent de la ville. Son compteur flirtait avec les deux cents kilomètres heures, sa bulle le protégeait encore un peu du vent mais les bourrasques de la côté et les virages de la route rendaient la manœuvre périlleuse.

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Si habile que soit Chang, la vitesse, il aimait ça, ça faisait vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes. Il n'était pas italien pour rien !

Il se rapprocha de l'ombre qui filait devant lui. Lâcher le guidon devenait audacieux et n'était permis qu'à de rares instants, vu le caractère sinueux du tracé routier. Duo glissa prudemment sa main dans son blouson, sortant Deathscythe de son étui.

Prêt à faire feu.

Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes. Chang n'était pas le seul danger. Une charrette surgissant inopinément le lui confirma, manquant de le faire chuter. Ce qui revenait à le tuer, au vu de sa vitesse.

Dieu, qu'il maudissait ce salaud !

Il serra les dents, remit ses deux mains sur le guidon et coucha plus fortement l'engin sur le côté. Sa longue natte effleura le sol. Ces virages en tête d'épingle ne lui permettaient décidément aucune action.

Il allait falloir attendre un terrain plus propice pour lui faire sa fête.

Les deux bolides quittèrent les routes côtières et s'enfoncèrent dans les terres jusqu'à l'entrée d'une zone industrielle, peuplée de semi-remorques et de trans-palettes.

Chang avait apparemment la connaissance des lieux, il parvint à se faufiler entre deux poids lourds qui circulaient à faible vitesse tandis que Duo faisait crisser ses pneus sur le bitume.

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir passer, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir le chinois rentrer en courant dans un vaste entrepôt.

S'y risquer était une très mauvaise idée. Il le savait bien.

Et pourtant, il mit néanmoins pied à terre et pénétra à son tour dans le bâtiment. La lumière filtrait à travers des vitres sales. Ses pas soulevaient une épaisse poussière. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pris l'entrée principale.

Duo sortit son arme et avança prudemment. Pas de Chang en vue. Il leva la tête. Un large escalier métallique montait sur deux étages. Des bureaux au premier étage. Des engins de chantier au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne distinguait pas ce qui se trouvait au second.

A vu de nez, environ cinq cents mètres carrés de surface par niveau.

Ça en faisait des cachettes possibles…

Duo s'arrêta, méditant une seconde sur la conduite à tenir. Il devait retrouver le chinois sous peine de se faire avoir. Le garder dans son champ de vision augmenterait considérablement son taux de survie.

Mais comment faire ?

Le rat était bien planqué assurément, le surveillant peut-être depuis un emplacement stratégique, prêt à l'abattre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il ne voulait mourir comme un chien, d'une balle dans le dos.

Il ne voyait qu'un moyen.

« Alors, mec, on a la frousse ? On préfère tirer sur les hommes désarmés ? De dos de surcroit. Ça s'ajoute à ton panel favori, les femmes et les enfants. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de se battre comme un mec, un vrai, y'a plus personne hein ?! »

Sa voix résonna contre les murs de fer.

Moqueuse. Insolente.

La confrontation. Directe, brutale. Audacieuse et peut-être mortelle.

Mais si efficace.

Un bruit résonna non loin. Il continua d'avancer vers le fond du bâtiment, la partie la moins éclairée, propice à la dissimulation. Ses pas se faisaient prudents tandis qu'il appelait Chang.

Énervant, irritant.

« Petit, petit, petit… » Appela-t-il comme il l'eut fait pour un animal.

Un nouveau bruit, plus près. Son sourire s'élargit. Il était là, avait mordu à l'hameçon.

La fierté.

Stupide et inutile orgueil.

Une faille dans laquelle il comptait bien s'engouffrer.

Il sentit la tension monter d'un cran tandis que l'adrénaline lui parcourait le corps.

Le point de rupture était proche.

L'impact imminent.

Il contourna les caisses de bois qui s'amoncelaient sur le sol en une haute muraille, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, le sang lui battant les tempes.

La libération.

L'absolution.

Il était si impatient désormais.

Sa main tenait fermement son arme. Il ne tremblait pas.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

L'autre était là, de l'autre côté des caisses de bois. L'attendant. Prêt à ouvrir le feu. Et à lui envoyer quelques-uns de ses missiles d'acier. Ses balles si destructrices. Sa marque de fabrique.

Positionné et conditionné. Pour faire mouche et éliminer l'adversaire.

Et ainsi remporter la partie.

Alors, le vide se fit brusquement dans son esprit, apaisant tout, contrastant avec l'excitation encore présente quelques secondes auparavant. Comme l'océan après l'orage, si calme.

Toutes ses perceptions devaient plus claires.

C'était toujours ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. L'haletante course poursuite entre le chasseur et sa proie. L'exaltante attente de la mise à mort, qui faisait monter la pression jusqu'à des sommets difficilement supportables.

Puis, le calme. Absolu. Comme si l'univers se recentrait, que chaque chose reprenait sa place.

La logique du monde lui apparaissait alors avec netteté. Son insignifiance également.

Grâce à la proximité de la mort.

Il jouait avec elle. Étant prêt à la donner. Prêt à la recevoir. Sans rancune, ni contestation.

La mort, jamais il n'était plus serein et conscient que lorsqu'il la côtoyait.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Avant qu'il ne contourne le dernier rempart et ne se mette à découvert.

Se dévoilant aux yeux de l'ennemi.

Il était là, comme prévu.

Il l'attendait.

Debout, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui.

Chang.

L'arme au poing.

Le visage fermé, les cheveux noués en un sévère catogan.

Qui le guettait.

Attentif. Aguerri.

Tueur au sang-froid.

Dealant à merveille avec sa conscience.

Qui tira sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sûr de lui.

Du potentiel destructeur de son arme.

Sûr d'atteindre son objectif.

Mais le natté était habile.

Et déterminé.

La trajectoire était forcement rectiligne.

Quoique légèrement oblique, gravité oblige.

L'esquive? Il pratiquait.

Mais cette fois, il préféra riposter.

Levant le poing, il cibla son homme et appuya sur la gâchette, propulsa une première balle qui n'était qu'un leurre, puis libéra une seconde, celle qu'il savait être la bonne.

Il n'eut presque pas mal lorsqu'il sentit le métal brulant envoyé par son adversaire lui ouvrir le flanc gauche. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la lointaine silhouette qui ployait sous son propre poids. Chutant comme au ralenti. Une poupée privée de pile, qui s'effondre d'un coup, silencieusement.

De loin, le corps semblait intact.

Inutile d'avoir un gros calibre pour tuer. Une arme de précision suffisait.

Échec et mat.

Duo poussa un soupir et tomba un genou à terre. Son pistolet s'échappa de sa main, qui était prise de tremblements compulsifs.

Il pressa son coude contre son ventre. Le sang imbibait déjà tout son côté gauche.

Chute de tension.

Physique, psychologique.

Il réintégrait son corps.

Et s'était douloureux.

Difficile de redevenir humain quand un moment, on a été un dieu, détenant le droit de vie et de mort.

Ça blessait son âme.

Comme à chaque fois.

Il avait besoin d'un temps pour redevenir lui-même.

Pour renouer avec Duo Maxwell et accepter ses propres faiblesses.

Un petit crissement se fit entendre derrière lui.

Qui le figea d'un coup.

Tout son être se contracta violemment en un seul mouvement. Une pulsion irrationnelle, d'une rare violence, le secoua.

D'un geste brusque, il leva la main droite.

C'était une mise en garde.

En cet instant, il ne répondait plus de rien et surtout pas de lui.

Quiconque l'approcherait mourrait.

C'était ainsi.

A cet instant, il était un dieu déchu.

Vulnérable. Blessé. Et en colère.

Que rien ne devait venir contrarier.

Le message fut reçu.

Le silence revient dans l'atelier. Pesant. Et rassurant.

Il prit quelques secondes pour lui, comme s'il se recueillait.

Son objectif était atteint.

L'ennemi supprimé.

La mission clôturée.

Il était vivant. C'était un bonus qu'il avait à peine osé espérer.

Duo se remit péniblement debout, tanguant légèrement, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience.

Et quitta l'entrepôt, tant bien que mal.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, deux mois plus tard<strong>

Un timide rayon de soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Heero savourait cette tiédeur hivernale.

Le printemps n'était plus loin. Et ça faisait du bien au moral. Surtout au sien, qui avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps.

L'absence de Duo lui avait pesé sur le cœur comme un leste de plomb.

Il avait cru que cette attirance passagère disparaitrait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Il s'était trompé.

Certes, le sentiment s'était fait moins violent, moins vivace qu'aux premiers jours.

Mais il était devenu sourd, latent. Comme un bruit toujours présent en arrière plan. Qui gronde, d'abord à peine perceptible puis de plus en plus insupportable.

Si identifiable. Unique même.

Ce manque, c'était devenu son compagnon du quotidien.

Il soupira et prit une gorgée de thé de son thermos. Noir et aux fruits rouges cette fois. Fallait varier les plaisirs. Depuis le banc sur lequel il s'était assis, il détaillait les passants, sans vraiment y faire attention. Le sandwich au poulet qu'il avait pris était encore intact à ses côtés, soigneusement emballé dans sa protection de cellophane. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim de toute façon.

Une ombre familière se profila dans un coin de son champ de vision. Mince, avec un blouson de cuir noir. Et une longue tresse lui battant le dos.

Son cœur fit un bond.

Les yeux mauves, plissés sous le soleil, riaient doucement tandis que le natté se plantait devant lui, mains dans les poches.

Tranquille.

« Joli coin pour déjeuner. » Commenta Duo, en jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours.

Heero ne répondit pas, absorbant la nouvelle.

Il était là, devant ses yeux. En chair et en os. Souriant, vivant.

Si égal à lui-même, après ces semaines qui, pour lui, avaient semblé être une éternité.

Le gouffre qui les séparait lui parut soudainement énorme. Comment avait-il pu espérer construire quelque chose avec un type comme lui ?

Il était si stupide parfois.

« On fait quelques pas ? » Proposa Duo.

Heero soupira puis, rangeant ses lunettes de soleil dans sa poche, se leva sans enthousiasme.

Il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil au flanc gauche du natté.

Ça n'échappa pas à Duo dont le sourire s'élargit encore d'un cran.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment. Jusqu'à ce que le brun n'y tienne plus.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ? » Demanda-t-il, désabusé.

« Je suis allé faire graver une pierre au mémorial. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pour tes amies ? Ici ? »

Duo approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Oui. C'est l'endroit idéal. Une simple inscription, parmi des milliers d'autres mais pour moi, c'était important, d'avoir un endroit où aller, pour penser à elles, mettre des fleurs. Je leur devais au moins cela.» Expliqua le natté.

« Mais, New York, ce n'est pas… c'est plutôt loin de chez toi. » Remarqua Heero avec sagacité.

Faisant rire Duo. « Hé, pas tant que ça… »

« Je vais probablement m'installer ici. » Précisa Duo en réponse à la mine interrogative du brun.

Qui crut avoir mal entendu.

« Tu vas… t'installer à New York ? »

Un fol espoir secoua son cœur, lui qui se sermonnait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ca dépend. » Tempéra le natté avec un regard en coin.

« De quoi ? »

« De toi. »

Cette fois, Heero bloqua sur place.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

_Que…_

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

L'étincelle d'espoir devenait éruption.

Cela dut se voir sur son visage car Duo enchaina aussitôt.

« Une proposition de travail. » Précisa-t-il.

Heero eut momentanément l'impression que son cœur s'était ratatiné sur lui-même.

Il était là pour cela, parler boulot ?

Boulot ?

Une colère teintée de déception commença à monter en lui.

« J'ai déjà un travail Duo. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Mais le natté continua sur son idée.

« Hélas, il n'a pas l'air de te suffire. »

De quoi se mêlait cet abruti ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » S'énerva Yui, à qui la patience usuelle faisait cruellement défaut.

Les yeux mauves se tournèrent vers lui, lui faisant face sans détour.

« T'es toujours derrière moi Yui. Toujours. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux officialiser ?! Bossons ensemble, comme ça, tu auras une bonne raison d'être toujours accroché à mes basques. »

L'insolence du natté le mit en rogne.

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu baves ! Bordel Maxwell, je croyais qu'on avait déjà eu cette discussion ! » S'emporta Heero qui fit mine de partir.

Une poigne d'acier l'attrapa par le poignet et le maintint sur place.

Duo le dévisageait intensément.

« Tu étais là. Je le sais. Pour Miami, tu as réussi à me mettre le doute. Félicitations Yui, tu mens excellemment bien. Mais cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Tu étais là Yui. »

Pas une question. Une constatation.

« Mais où cela bordel ?! » Maugréa Heero.

« Quand j'ai tué Chang. »

« Chang est mort ? » Tenta le brun.

« Ne joue pas la surprise avec moi ! » La voix de Duo descendit d'une octave. Il ne fallait pas trop se foutre de sa gueule non plus.

« N'importe quoi. »

Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se rapprocha d'Heero, plongeant ses yeux mauves dans les iris couleur cobalt, le disséquant du regard.

Une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Moqueuse.

Nonchalante.

Passablement énervante.

C'était sa tête de bourrique, celle qui disait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir eu gain de cause.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maxwell ? » Finit par lâcher Heero, excédé.

« Dis-moi, pour quelle raison étais-tu là-bas ? »

Heero se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard, cherchant une réponse adéquate.

Il aurait pu mentir encore, dire que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet entrepôt. Il aurait pu dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, qu'il se faisait des idées.

Mais c'était inutile. Il n'avait plus la force de maintenir les faux-semblants, de sauver les apparences.

En vérité, il ne s'en souciait plus. Que Duo sache ou non, cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, puisque le résultat était le même.

Heero leva les yeux, quittant enfin du regard la main qui le retenait sur place, et dévisagea à son tour son interlocuteur.

« Duo, vas te faire foutre. »

C'était cela, qu'il lui foute une paix royale et surtout, qu'il l'oublie, lui et ses idées débiles de partenariat.

Un partenariat… Il ne méritait donc pas mieux que cela ?!

« Que j'aille me faire foutre ? » Répéta doucement Duo. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

« C'est exactement la réponse que j'espérais. » Murmura-t-il avant de saisir la tête du brun entre ses deux mains et de l'attirer à lui.

L'embrassant délicatement du bout des lèvres, chaudes et humides. Un petit baiser qui en quémanda un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que le brun rende les armes et se livre entièrement, ne résistant plus à l'intrusion d'une langue habile et audacieuse.

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que leurs lèvres se séparaient enfin.

Les yeux bleus, habituellement si purs, étaient troubles. Noyés de doute. Perdus.

Le cœur de Duo se gonfla de satisfaction.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla Heero.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Que voulait-il ?

Le sourire de Duo se fit moqueur.

Il fallait donc tout expliquer ?

« T'es toujours derrière moi Yui. » Répéta Duo. « Et j'aime ça. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour happer à nouveau les lèvres du brun.

Mais Heero détourna la tête.

Il ne comptait pas se faire encore manipuler.

Il n'était pas Quatre.

Il le voulait à lui, entièrement et sans concession, ou alors il ne voulait rien.

« Pourquoi Duo ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois.

Duo ne le quittait pas du regard. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'aime savoir que tu es là pour moi. Même quand je l'ai pas demandé. _

_Parce que j'aime pouvoir compter sur toi, sans rien te devoir en retour._

_Parce que j'aime sentir tes yeux me suivre quand je quitte une pièce, même pour deux minutes._

_Parce que j'ai envie qu'on soit tous les deux, parce que la vie est plus facile à tes côtés, que les jours sont plus doux et que je ris plus souvent._

_Parce, même si je peux rester seul, je préfère être avec toi._

_Parce que, même si je peux, je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi._

_Et même plus… _

_Parce que finalement, au fond de moi, j'en ai besoin. _

_Absolument besoin._

Duo hocha la tête. Les yeux mauves étaient limpides. Prêts à donner une réponse.

Peut-être pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Parce que je t'aime. » Répondit Duo.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Heero cilla, oubliant momentanément de respirer, le contemplant avec incrédulité.

Duo, égal à lui-même.

Duo, qui lui balançait ça, comme cela. Si simplement, si naturellement.

Duo, qui, avec trois petits mots, provoquait le chaos, bouleversait son univers, atomisait ses certitudes.

Un maitre de l'apocalypse, qui engendrait le néant dans ses pensées, le trou noir de ses sentiments.

Et de ce vide jaillit une flamme…

Avide. Impétueuse. Incontrôlable.

Qui le poussa vers l'avant, pour saisir le visage rieur et l'embrasser passionnément.

Pour le dévorer de baisers, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux nattés, pour s'emparer de sa peau, profiter de sa douceur, de sa chaleur.

Les bras de Duo s'enroulèrent solidement autour de sa taille et le collèrent contre lui, dans un corps à corps étroit et impudique.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il n'y avait plus rien de réel en dehors de l'autre, de sa présence, de son cœur qui tapait dans sa poitrine, de l'odeur de ses cheveux et le sel de sa peau.

« Maman ! Ils font quoi les monsieurs ? » Chantonna une petite voix à leurs pieds.

Un glapissement outré lui répondit et, retournant enfin dans le monde réel, Heero et Duo eurent le temps d'apercevoir une jeune femme tirer par le bras un garçonnet qui les détaillait avec curiosité.

_[Inadmissible. Un peu de tenue quand même. Y'a des hôtels pour cela !] _Entendirent-ils maugréer alors qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Heero resserra ses bras autour du natté. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, de crainte que son rêve ne prenne fin.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Suggéra une voix au creux de son oreille.

Une lueur coquine dansait dans les yeux mauves. Heero eut un petit sourire et rougit légèrement.

« Cette proposition me convient tout à fait. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement d'Heero, s'arrêtant tous les deux mètres pour s'embrasser, de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus sensuels.

Le chauffeur de taxi fut tenté d'émettre quelques protestations mais ferma son clapet devant la liasse de billets que lui tendit Heero et se contenta de jeter de coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur, lorgnant le couple enlacé sur la banquette arrière.

Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte sans se séparer une seconde et s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, incapable d'aller plus loin, si impatients de mettre leurs peaux et leurs cœurs à nu.

Leurs vêtements atterrirent sur le tapis en quelques secondes, alors seulement, tandis que leurs épidermes se touchaient enfin, ils s'apaisèrent.

L'impatience se mua en un désir plus sourd, plus profond. Leurs gestes ralentirent. Heero caressa du bout des doigts le torse du natté, découvrant le contour de ses nouvelles cicatrices. Les balles de Chang lui laisseraient un souvenir éternel, tatoué à jamais sur son corps. Mais il était vivant.

Délicatement, le brun déposa un baiser sur la peau encore sensible, faisant frissonner Duo., avant de poursuivre ainsi son parcours, allant de souvenirs en souvenirs, de combats en combats.

Le détaillant comme on ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Avec attention, douceur. Concentration. Sans juger, sans grimacer, ni féliciter. L'acceptant tel qu'il était.

Duo frémit et ferma les yeux. Lui qui était habituellement si pressé, si expéditif, se laissait aller. A prendre son temps. A savourer.

Laissant Heero prendre les rênes. Et lui mettre le feu.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses courts cheveux bruns, languissant sous la caresse. Yui parlait peu mais choisissait bien ses mots.

Le faisant vibrer comme une harpe tendue.

Jouant sur une partition jusque-là inconnue.

Les accords trouvaient écho en son cœur. Et en son corps.

Il se releva et ramena les lèvres baladeuses vers les siennes. Il voulait plus, il le voulait lui. Qu'il le prenne, sans retenue, sans complexe. A cent pour cent.

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, approfondissant de plus en plus le contact.

Duo, le souffle court, ne savait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus penser. Il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place, que chaque toucher du brun traçait des lignes de feu sur lui et en lui.

L'intensité de leurs mouvements le fit gémir. Heero posa son front contre le sien, mélangeant leur souffle tandis que le rythme s'accélérait. Augmentant la chaleur de leurs deux corps.

Trop de frottement, trop pression, trop de sensations.

Et ces yeux bleus qui ne le lâchaient pas, ces mains qui lui caressaient les joues, les cheveux.

Et ce corps, de demi dieu.

Qui l'enveloppait complètement de sa présence, de son odeur. De son goût aussi.

Lui faisant perdre la tête, perdre le nord et prendre son pied.

Il gémit plus fort. Sentant l'apogée venir. Il le voulait plus fort. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à exploser.

Jusqu'à se mélanger.

Deux corps haletants, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Duo passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, l'attira vers lui pour se noyer dans le creux de son cou, enserrant et desserrant les mèches brunes de ses poings.

Il réprima à grand peine le hoquet qui montait dans sa poitrine.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Et avait tellement besoin de lui.

C'était si clair en cet instant qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu en douter.

Heero se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient réussi à gagner la chambre avant de remettre ça et avaient fini par s'endormir, fourbus et épuisés.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard sur le corps endormi.

Contemplant un spectacle déjà vu et pourtant pas encore familier.

Vision d'un Duo nu, allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux étalés en étoile autour de lui. Serein dans son sommeil. Beau comme un dieu. Attirant comme jamais.

Vision du paradis l'obligeant à faire plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Une immense joie gonflait son cœur.

Il se pinça discrètement le bras.

Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Je t'ai vu Heero. » Marmonna une voix étouffée par les draps.

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille tandis qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule.

« Faut me le dire, si tu veux que je t'aide à _ressentir_ des choses. » Susurra la voix, suave.

Sensuelle de nouveau.

Bon sang, il n'était pas croyable.

Heero rougit jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux.

Il s'était fait surprendre en pleine crise de guimauve. Il aurait pu en avoir honte. Mais le natté ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et si on allait manger un ptit quelque chose darling ? Je meurs de faim. »

Il entendait son sourire au son de sa voix. Il visualisait la courbe de ses lèvres moqueuses.

Il sentait son torse nu collé contre son dos et son souffle chaud sur son oreille.

Il le ressentait.

Il était bien là.

Pas un rêve.

Pas un mirage.

Pas même une hallucination.

La réalité.

Qui vibrait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

Le bruit de fond était parti, laissant éclater une bruyante et joyeuse symphonie.

Un concerto, une ode à la joie.

Beethoven pouvait aller se rhabiller. Duo était son maestro. Et il menait son bonheur d'une main de maitre.

Il se retourna à demi, sans se dégager des bras qui l'enserraient pour l'embrasser. Affamé, assoiffé de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas se rassasier.

Duo émit un petit ronronnement. La bouffe pouvait attendre encore un peu non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien plus tard<strong>

La machine à café tournait à plein régime, enchainant capsule sur capsule.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Son salon était plus rempli qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Rélena, Dorothy étaient là, accompagnées de leurs amis respectifs étaient là et Duo les faisait mourir de rire, blaguant tout en débarrassant la table.

Il croisa son regard. Les yeux mauves étincelaient toujours d'avantage quand ils se posaient sur lui et le sourire, si rieur, prenait un pli plus doux.

Le salon avait pris des teintes plus éclectiques, le dressing de la chambre d'ami débordait et les vêtements de Duo avaient progressivement envahis tous les espaces libres de son propre placard.

Il l'avait officiellement présenté à Dorothy et Rélena quelques temps après son retour à New York. La jolie blonde n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai su dès le départ que tu craquais pour lui. » Rigola-t-elle.

Heero rougit sous le coup de coude du natté, qui triomphait sans la moindre retenue.

« Je parlais de toi. » Précisa Rélena à l'intention de Duo.

Qui se figea, bouché bée, avant de virer au rouge tomate.

Faisant éclater de rire Heero.

Duo avait vaguement marmonné une excuse, absolument inintelligible et changé de conversation.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses sentiments s'affichaient sur son visage comme un livre ouvert.

Il avait tenté de les maitriser au départ. Mais ça lui était impossible.

Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son sourire, de sa peau.

Tout.

Indispensable et évident, comme le soleil, le ciel et la terre.

Donnant du relief à sa vie. Lui donnant la force de comprendre Quatre et de vraiment lui pardonner.

Il aimait.

Au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu concevoir.

Il aurait pu tout plaquer pour lui. Tout changer.

Mais Heero ne lui avait rien demandé.

Il l'avait laissé choisir, prendre son temps. Chercher sa voie.

Duo était libre, plus qu'avant, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait cru.

Et il en avait cru des choses, stéréotypant la relation de couple, la limitant à un champ des possibles si petit qu'il étouffait rien qu'en y pensant.

Quelques mois plus tard, il avait fait son choix. Celui de faire confiance à nouveau, et de prendre des risques.

Renouant son partenariat avec Quatre.

Retrouvant son ami, ramenant un équilibre parfait dans sa vie.

Heero n'avait rien dit, même s'il savait qu'il ne pensait pas moins.

Trowa était toujours là. Attentif, présent. Amoureux de Quatre, qui le lui rendait bien.

Le passé n'était pas oublié pour autant. Mis en veilleuse simplement.

Figeant leurs rancœurs dans un statu quo que le temps apaisait doucement.

Une collaboration à distance, sous l'œil vigilant du brun. Lequel avait réussi à négocier un peu plus de liberté avec sa hiérarchie, qui le laissait accompagner Duo dans ses missions, tant que celles-ci ne nuisaient pas aux intérêts du pays.

Duo avait accepté cette restriction dans ses contrats. Pour l'avoir à ses côtés, cela en valait la peine.

Lorsque leurs amis furent repartis, les laissant à nouveau tous les deux, Duo en profita pour prendre Heero dans ses bras.

Et remercier le ciel de l'avoir mis là.

Pour une fois, il ne maudissait personne !

* * *

><p>The end! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu! Merci de l'avoir suivie :-)<p>

Une bise à vous et à bientôt!


End file.
